


For you, Hastinapur

by Haiquye



Series: For you, Hastinapur [1]
Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 88,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haiquye/pseuds/Haiquye
Summary: This is a story about Ashwatthama the cursed, about the only child Karna left behind, about the teacher who cursed his beloved student in rage and spent the rest of his eternal life in regret, and about the last princess of Kuru, and her husband.





	1. 麦秀

麦秀渐渐，禾黍油油。  
俱卢之野的烽烟消散殆尽便被抛诸脑后，曾经一十八支大军搏杀的战场早已开出新的野花。逝者长已矣，伤悲长已矣。人们在阳光下欢笑，很少有人愿意回忆起昨夜的恐惧与孤单。  
婆薮提婆之孙，黑天的儿子商波，携爱妻罗奇蛮娜出游，一行人在山脚清凉的泉水边暂歇。侍从三三两两地忙碌，王子夫妇悠然坐在水边。罗奇蛮娜小心地蘸水擦拭脸上的疲惫风尘，商波精力充沛，俯身掬了一捧甘泉尝尝，居然又坐下把脚搁进水里。罗奇蛮娜皱起眉头瞪了他一眼，商波回以嬉皮笑脸，罗奇蛮娜习惯了夫君的顽劣，鉴于自己是在上游，没有再指责他。  
商波玩够了水，跳起来挽住罗奇蛮娜，头也不回地吩咐侍从：“我们上去看看，很快就下来，谁都不用跟着。”  
“可是——”商波王子颇受父亲宠爱，万一有三长两短，谁都不想负责。  
“没有什么可是。”商波拍拍身上的弓箭，“我的勇力可是父亲都赞赏过的，你们是不相信我的力量，还是不相信父亲的判断？”  
没人敢再多嘴，商波挽着爱妻兴致勃勃向山林中走去。  
罗奇蛮娜是从早已覆灭的俱卢族嫁到雅度族的公主。她的父亲是传为恶神迦利投生的王子难敌。几年前的俱卢大战，站在她父亲身边的将领毗湿摩、德罗纳、迦尔纳、马嘶等等随便哪个都是能令天地变色的人物，他们与盟友和属国组成了十一支军队，以多对寡与名义上的堂兄弟般度族开战。然而在战争中天神一样的人物纷纷陨落，俱卢全族覆灭，唯一的幸存者马嘶受到诅咒永远流离世间。罗奇蛮娜的婚姻恰在大战前夕，大力罗摩最得意的学生难敌的独生爱女嫁给了他心爱的侄子。商波一直没有其他妻子，他对罗奇蛮娜的爱也不曾消减，但罗奇蛮娜婚后多年一无所出。商波王子原本不在意子嗣，听说俱卢族甘陀利王后诅咒雅度灭族后就更不在意了，无论谁明里暗里指责罗奇蛮娜，一旦让商波知道都会拿这件事堵他们的嘴。也许商波王子没想过做父亲，他本人还像孩童一般顽劣。  
商波和罗奇蛮娜手挽着手，向山上走去。  
“真想不到是这样的景象。”商波对妻子感慨。林外阳光明媚，林内却阴气飒然，“你说静修林里会不会也是差不多的样子呢？”  
“我怎么知道？我又没去过静修林。我父亲年轻的时候师从德罗纳大师，他倒是去过，但他那时候有99个弟弟，无论走到哪里都很热闹。”罗奇蛮娜有点害怕，没好气地答道。  
“在这样的林子里行走，真不知道会遇上什么呢。”商波笑眯眯地逗妻子，“哎呀，别抱这么紧，万一有危险我都来不及拉弓了。”  
“怎么会有危险！恶神迦利早已归位，谁还会和大地过不去？”罗奇蛮娜稍稍松开商波的胳膊，她提起父亲，并没有明显的感情波动。时间连曾经最亲密的人的关系都可以磨平。  
“说起来你父亲，他的朋友盎伽王迦尔纳还有个孩子活在象城，你知道吗？我听父亲说表叔打算让他继承王位。那孩子长得比较像他妈妈，黑头发黑眼睛白皮肤，但是从武艺上可以断定是他父亲的儿子。据说他现在也十几岁了，和继绝关系很好。”  
“没听说过。”  
“那是因为你忙着照顾我了，亲爱的。”商波嬉皮笑脸地搂住妻子的肩，两人继续往丛林深处走去。“如果贡蒂王后早点说出迦尔纳的身份，恐怕俱卢大战就打不起来了。萨谛奇和成铠现在还互相看不顺眼呢。”  
“他们本来也互相看不顺眼吧。”  
“那是当然。他们早就不对头了。你说你父亲好友的儿子和你的夫君，哪个武艺更高强些？”  
“恐怕是你咯。”  
“我的美人，你这么夸为夫，为夫怎么好意思呢？都说那个孩子深有其父风范呢。”  
“因为盎伽王迦尔纳的遗孤是个女孩。你要我说你打不过女子吗，夫君？”

王子夫妇下山后不久，从他们站着议论太阳之子迦尔纳的地方不远，一个身影小心翼翼地从树后闪了出来。任何仔细观察他的人都会被吓一跳：看形状他是人，但浑身的脓水和血污已经让他失去了人的姿态。枯爪般的手按在勉强可以称为匕首的东西上，肮脏的头发遮掩的眼睛漠然无光。如果靠近他，还会闻到伤口、炎热与流浪特有的恶臭，十分胆大的观察者或许能从那张恐怖的面容上发现一点昔日的光辉。  
俱卢军队的最后一位统帅，唯一幸存的将领，德罗纳上师之子，马嘶。  
他反复咀嚼着雅度王子和俱卢公主带来的消息。虚伪的般度族，毫不意外。女孩，一个女孩。原来并非一切都结束了。还有他、罗奇蛮娜、迦尔纳的孩子。鲜血写就的名字仍未从世界上抹去。  
他听说过所谓“迦尔纳幼子”的传闻。那个孩子早早被般度五子带进宫中收养，听说武艺不凡，也听说他全心信仰正法鄙弃父亲及其朋友的行径，坚战多次放出风声说将来会将他灌顶为王。这样的话传进林居野人的耳朵里，并没有收到希望的效果。迦尔纳从生到死都不曾是般度五子的大哥，而是持国百子、沙恭尼、马嘶的朋友。  
罗奇蛮娜和商波的几句话背后沉甸甸的风险，马嘶不愿意去想。罗奇蛮娜长大了。曾经难敌欣喜若狂地抱着自己新生的儿女向他们展示，曾经罗奇蛮寸步不离地跟着他恭谨地聆听他的话语，曾经商波驾战车来象城抢亲最后却苦苦哀求才得以带回心上人，曾经的罗奇蛮倒在激昂剑下、他的堂弟又以杵为他复了仇……  
但是现在，既然罗奇蛮娜甘冒风险把消息传给他，那么大概那个女孩才是需要他担心的。迦尔纳的兄弟子侄尽数战死于俱卢之野，这个原本应该成为升车与罗陀晚景慰藉的孩子，现在在什么地方，过着什么生活？罗陀与升车又怎么样了？  
她本来应该在盎伽国的鲜花绮罗中长大，结果却在烽烟战火中流离。如同她的父亲，本来应该是大地上最勇武的刹帝利，却被称为车夫之子，作为车夫之子死去。  
马嘶迈开步伐走进深林。那个女孩也许在信度国。杜莎罗会收留她。也许在盎伽国，靠父亲残存的心腹苦苦支撑。但现在她一定不在上述两个地方。黑天曾经诅咒无人识得他，罗奇蛮娜不可能知道他恰巧就在这片森林。如此危险、如此莽撞、如此决绝、如此不合时宜的传信，只能证明他们言谈所涉及的人正处在巨大的危险中。  
曾经俊美无畴的婆罗门青年在脑海中回顾着各种各样的知识。他必须暂时掩盖自己的身份、抑制伤口的疼痛，盎伽王的女儿正处在危险中，他知道一样东西可以帮助她。他按了按腰间的匕首。自从被放逐以来他一直不敢使用可能被人窥破身份的弓箭。他并不相信般度五子真的甘愿放过他，他不相信般度五子口中的任何一句话。彼时他们不过是不得不忌惮困兽犹斗的他的武力，后来的诅咒反而成了他的护身符。他不会变老，不会死亡，伤口也不会愈合；时间在他身上静止了，时间抛弃了他。  
呵，正法之子！维度罗是正法神的化身，是不是坚战就是他的儿子？  
马嘶走出阴影，从树枝的缝隙间望着太阳：  
“带我找到她。那是你的女儿。你的女儿。”  
太阳默然不语。马嘶伫立重新隐匿进阴影中。他走遍山林，寻找需用之物。  
不久后的一个夜里，坚战王王冠上的绝世珍宝摩尼珠无声无息地消失了。消息传出惊动了整个王朝。持国老王夫妇所居的大殿侍者被一再盘问，其余宫殿的各个角落都被搜遍，那颗从德罗纳之子额上骗来的摩尼宝珠始终踪影全无。王宫里的人有时会想，也许是它的主人已经逝去，化为冤魂取回了自己天赐的珍宝。


	2. 黍离

彼黍离离，彼稷之苗。行迈靡靡，中心摇摇。知我者谓我心忧，不知我者谓我何求。悠悠苍天，此何人哉！  
彼黍离离，彼稷之穗。行迈靡靡，中心如醉。知我者谓我心忧，不知我者谓我何求。悠悠苍天，此何人哉！  
彼黍离离，彼稷之实。行迈靡靡，中心如噎。知我者谓我心忧，不知我者谓我何求。悠悠苍天，此何人哉！

那是你的女儿。  
马嘶轻轻靠近依在树根熟睡的少女。她的皮肤近乎苍白，从五官到睡姿都像极了她故去的父亲。迦尔纳的孩子无一例外地像父亲。她枕着箭筒抱着弓，在阳光下沉沉睡着，面色安详。也许她在阳光下永远不会受到伤害。  
他恢复了强健的身体与英俊的面容。力量的来源不在额心而在掌中，他天生的摩尼宝珠。马嘶用婆罗门的知识暂时伪装了自己，他趁夜潜入坚战的宫殿，取回了原本属于自己的东西。宫殿的防卫松懈得令他不敢相信，但他还是没有顺手往坚战的脖子上来那么一下。他不是惧怕也不是忏悔，只是这一次来不及顾别的了。他不想再次沾上夜袭的鲜血，也不想万一被俘牵扯出罗奇蛮娜、商波和不知在何处的迦尔纳的女儿。  
摩尼宝珠在他手中发出温润的光，仿佛呼唤他重新将它纳入额前。不，你还有别的任务，忘掉我吧。马嘶再次打量面前的少女，阳光灿烂。  
看哪，这是你的女儿。  
她今年至少也十二岁了。比她最小的哥哥还小了不少。她的父兄全部死在俱卢大战中，母亲也追随父亲而去，祖父母只怕也凶多吉少。马嘶静静望着这个女孩，意识到她在走她父亲当年走过的路。  
马嘶认为迦尔纳从心底里是个温和宽容的人。虽然他自己就曾经多次和迦尔纳争吵，每次都以他服软告终——然而马嘶知道那并不是因为迦尔纳人格的缺陷。迦尔纳尖刻的说话习惯来源于多年来目睹经历的不公。马嘶一直以为，即使目睹经历过这一切，也不是形成这样一副性格的理由，直到他看到被打断大腿的难敌躺在血泊中。当夜马嘶怀着无限的愧疚与决心扫荡了般度族残兵，那时他才意识到，他不过是管窥迦尔纳经历的一切已接近崩溃。同样的命运落在他身上，他不会比迦尔纳做的更好。他甚至不敢说自己还保有一颗温柔善良的心。  
那这个孩子呢？  
马嘶俯身，将攥在手中的摩尼宝珠放在女孩手旁。女孩在睡梦中下意识地握住了它。马嘶低声叮嘱：“记得不要松手，不要弄丢，它会一直保护你，就像我们愿意一直保护你一样。”  
宝珠离手的刹那，原本英俊的面容开始再度被血污覆盖，一度愈合的伤口重新开裂，迅速腐烂流脓，熟悉的高热袭来，异味聚集，他有一丝站立不稳，后退了几步。  
“别了。假使有一个人能在这样的命运中安然无恙，那一定会是你。盎伽国的公主，迦尔纳的女儿，太阳神的后裔。”

生就金色眼眸的少女走出简陋的小庙。她没有穿普通妇女的衣服，也没有作祭司打扮，反而像刹帝利男子一样穿着铠甲。只要看她一眼，人们或许会惊叹为何几十年前这片土地上传扬黑公主的美貌：看哪，这位肤色白皙的公主比人们贫瘠的想象力更美。  
她走出来的庙宇，供奉着她的父亲、她父亲的朋友、她父亲朋友的母亲和妻子的塑像。  
“公主，您要走了吗？您要去哪里？”穿着祭司服装的老妇人追出来，女孩赶紧回身扶住她，老妇诚惶诚恐地想自己稳住身形，最终在女孩温柔的坚持下把手搁在她的手臂上。  
“大娘，您别担心，我不会有事的。父亲看着我呢。”女孩指着天上的太阳安慰老妇，“我回北方去。”  
“北方？那很远啊……”老妇的声音渐渐低了。女孩是从北方来的，她要回出生的地方。老妇没有再挽留，而是恭谨地拜别公主，祝愿她一路平安。  
女孩没有走大道而是很快进入山林。她在光影间漫步，最终在一片阳光下安歇。她小心地观察了阳光的角度，确认半天之内都可以看到太阳，才放心地躺下。她苍白的皮肤在阳光下仿佛透明。  
刚才的老人家叫她“公主”，如果她早出生二十年确实算得上公主，如果她的父亲晚出生十年她更算得上公主，然而现在，她什么人都不是。  
她还记得那一天，那时她年纪幼小，知道父亲、叔叔、哥哥全都去作战了，全都没有回来。年迈的祖父母要她马上去外祖父母家，从那里远远离开，再也不要回来。他们说阳光会护佑她。母亲不知道去了哪里。外祖父母也在哭。大人们全都红着眼圈压抑着眼泪。他们要她快走，远远地离开：迦尔纳的女儿是可以独自一人存活的，哪怕她还小。  
几年之后她冒险回了一次家，祖父母和外祖父母都不见了，邻里传颂着般度五子和黑天的慷慨大方：在薇夏利殉情、升车和罗陀悲痛而亡后，他们接走了效忠于难敌的长兄的遗孤，把他当作自己的孩子一样养育成人。太阳神之孙、迦尔纳之子、阿周那的学生，取胜弓的持有者、俱卢族的王，迟早有一天这些尊号都会加之于他。那个孩子和他父亲一样是天生的刹帝利，又和几位叔叔一样有谨守正法、谦恭自持的美德。  
她匆忙逃离家乡，有军队追上来，被她一一射倒，她逃进森林。苏摩的光辉柔和地笼罩大地。她向苏摩祈祷，祈求他看在和父亲血脉相连的份上隐匿自己的脚踪；她向双马童神祈祷，祈求两位伯父怜悯幼弟仅存的血脉；她祈求父亲的长兄阎摩看顾除了出生不曾违背正法的自己；她呼唤苏利耶早些照耀大地，让父亲看到女儿的形状——  
不知哪位神明听了她的祈求，当她再度遭遇军队、陷入绝望时，却发现自己到了信度国。  
太后杜莎罗下了死令，不许任何人透露她的消息。即使如此杜莎罗还是嘱咐她藏在深宫尽量少露面。她观察大师对国王的训练，在无人时与他切磋，很快就超过了国王本人。小王子喜欢她，口齿不清地叫她姐姐。国王体弱多病，小王子是他唯一的后嗣。马祭带来了阿周那的消息，国王忧愤交加，与世长辞。太后制止了她出去拼命的冲动，抱着孙子只身出城，走到为了胜车王效死的士兵前面，要求她的阿周那堂兄看看他这位堂妹，向他说和平的话。阿周那撤兵后杜莎罗太后马上给她打点行装嘱咐她远走高飞，不要回头，不要留恋，趁着阿周那没回过神。实在走投无路可以进入森林，在那里也许会遭遇故人；也可以冒险联系罗奇蛮娜公主，切记，只有在实在走投无路的时候。她穿上铠甲背起行囊。几年内信度国的两个王英年早逝，喜欢缠着她叫她“姐姐”的小王子成了新的国王。  
她在黑暗中行走，在阳光下休眠；黑夜中她的警觉足以应付所有危险，阳光下有父亲的护佑。不久，消息传到她的耳中：阿周那途经摩尼城国王的领地时，在与儿子褐乘的战斗中被杀，蛇女优楼比将他复活，迦尔纳之子在这场战争中阵亡。人们惋惜地说日神之孙和父亲一样是大勇士，只是无法和因陀罗的孙子、阿周那的儿子抗衡，护师心切的他死在了堂兄的箭下。蛇女优楼比是如何用摩尼珠救了丈夫也为人们津津乐道，但优楼比怎么又忘了用摩尼珠救侄子仿佛一次也没被人想到。  
她有时候觉得那个男孩是自己的替死鬼，每到这时都有一丝歉疚。她深知男孩的死无需她负责：难道要她当年在般度五子寻索的时候恭恭敬敬将性命双手奉上，以避免任何可能和她有牵扯的死亡吗？怎么可能。  
她有时就这样胡思乱想下去：假使般度五子坚持每天杀一个无辜的人，直到抓住我，那我应不应该自投罗网？每次这样的想法都没有结果，说到底，她没有权力判断别人的生死。  
铠甲渐渐不合适了，她向父亲的神祈求，一天她醒来发现身旁放着再合适不过的金色铠甲，她穿上之后再也不需要更换。另一天她在阳光下酣眠，听见一个温和低沉的声音说话，他要她握紧手中的珠子，说它会像她的父亲和父亲的朋友一样保护她。醒来后她的掌心里握着世上独一无二的最珍贵的那颗摩尼宝珠。她以为铠甲是罗奇蛮娜公主的馈赠，摩尼宝珠则无疑是马嘶的礼物。她为了逃避追杀一直向南，直到发现某个偏僻的村庄里供奉的神像上有熟悉的铠甲和耳环。她在那里住了不到一年，下定决心，去找目前唯一有可能帮助自己也帮助自己的朋友的人，父亲的老师，持斧罗摩。


	3. Parashurama

山中无甲子，寒尽不知年。  
马嘶不肯回想他经历了多少艰难才到达持斧罗摩的门口。盗回摩尼宝珠之前，本来他已经几乎习惯了伤病缠身的日子，但再次放开摩尼宝珠后，疼痛卷土重来，势不可当，他重新一点点适应令人崩溃的痛苦，仿佛逼着他要生出后悔的念头。  
他不后悔。  
见到那个女孩如同见到了迦尔纳，如同回到了从前朋友们欢聚一堂的时光。般度五子被流放的年间迦尔纳征战四方，马嘶随着父亲德罗纳留下镇守。每次凯旋之后的庆功宴都是最精通音乐的他兴致勃勃地挑选曲目，席间听迦尔纳讲一路征伐的趣事。当然争执还是有的，一次宴后，迦尔纳喝多了酒，不知怎么就和马嘶打了起来，两人赤手空拳在走廊里滚成一团，百子谁都拉不开，最后惊动了德罗纳与毗湿摩。两人像犯了错的王子一样被揪走训话，迦尔纳傲视前方一声不吭，一边的马嘶口口声声指责迦尔纳，百子在一旁求情。最后两人都挨了不轻不重的几句斥骂了事。最不开心的是德罗纳，他在拉架的时候不舍得动儿子，就去扯一向不太瞧得起的师弟，结果拳头无眼，奖励了他一个标准的黑眼圈。  
马嘶现在想想，也许那次喝高了的其实是自己。  
他打算以婆罗门的名义，向同是婆罗门的持斧罗摩求助。如果黑天是毗湿奴的化身，持斧罗摩也是毗湿奴的化身，而马嘶是湿婆的四分之一化身。他总能有办法让黑天不痛快。马嘶恭谨地沉默地等在持斧罗摩门前，等到一声苍老但中气十足的声音，询问不速之客的姓名与来意。  
“我是您的弃徒迦尔纳的遗孤。”在马嘶来得及回答之前，另一个清冽甜美的声音说。  
马嘶大吃一惊，立刻躲回树林里。他做梦都没想到过迦尔纳之女的声音如此动听。女孩从另一侧的阴影中走出。她长大了，头发垂散，四肢更加修长，面容倒是一无变化，也依旧背着弓箭配着剑。她轻捷矫健的步伐如同战士，身上熟悉的铠甲刺伤了马嘶的眼睛。  
持斧罗摩威严的声音传来：“迦尔纳的儿子死在俱卢之战和马祭中，他从未有过女儿。”  
“即使他亲密的朋友也并非都知道他有女儿。”马嘶暗暗祈祷持斧罗摩不要以为小姑娘暗示他与迦尔纳不亲密或者不是朋友而生气。“褐乘王杀死的人和我父亲没有关系。太阳之子的儿子怎么会被区区褐乘王杀死？”马嘶希望持斧罗摩不要介意女孩的口气。  
“如果你带着他的弓，我相信你是迦尔纳的女儿。”  
“尊者啊，我父亲的取胜弓随着他陨落在战场上。”女孩很清楚罗摩指的是哪张弓。  
“如果你穿着他的铠甲，我相信你是他的女儿。”  
“尊者啊，我父亲的铠甲是天神所赐、天生而有，怎能送给我这个女儿？”  
“如果你能施展他的技艺，我相信你是他的女儿。”  
“尊者啊，我没有福分由父亲传授技艺。然而，如果您愿意，请您鉴察我的天赋来判断我是否是他的血脉。”  
“在我鉴察之前，先证明你自己。”  
“我的技艺并非父亲所授，无法证明我是他的女儿；我的母亲早已逝去，不能再为我作证；您赠与我父亲的取胜弓悬挂在象城的库房里，不在我的手中。我只有请您出来看我一眼。没有幻术能遮蔽伟大的持斧罗摩的眼睛，请您用您的双眼判断我是否是您弃徒的女儿。”  
马嘶犹豫着要不要出去做个证，他担心自己不人不鬼的样子吓到小姑娘。何况，另一个声音在他心底说，即使你吓不倒她，她又能认出来你吗？  
“持斧罗摩不会为无谓的人花费时间。”  
“尊者啊，请您花一点时间，不必浪费，千光者将为我作证！”  
女孩说不清愤怒还是委屈的声音响起。小屋的门慢慢地开了。迦尔纳的女儿沐浴着阳光，毫不退缩地站在持斧罗摩的面前。马嘶深知只要看到女孩的相貌，无人再需要为她作证。他看见持斧罗摩一脸震惊地注视着女孩，他疼爱的、痛恨的、倾囊以授的、逐出门墙的、武功盖世的、死于非命的学生，几十年后又站在了他的面前。  
阳光大盛。马嘶恍然觉得自己回到了几十年前的校场上，当时迦尔纳也像现在这样，身披神甲长身玉立，他们的朋友簇拥在他身边。那时一切都还没有发生，谁能料到，比武场上的一次受辱，演变出弑兄的结局？谁又能料到目不能视却愿意为子侄建立展示技艺的演武场的仁慈的人主，落得断子绝孙的下场？谁能料得当年欣慰地注视得意门生的老师，后来就枉死在得意门生的手上？谁能料到众人以为的正法得胜，最终却使人类进入了迦利时代？  
将马嘶的思绪拉回现在的是持斧罗摩的厉声质问：“你为什么不向长者行适当的礼仪？”  
“因为我身为车夫之女的女儿，无法判断自己是否有资格触摸您的双足。”女孩在离持斧罗摩很远的地方行完了礼，开口道，“即使如此，尊者啊，我还是请求您赐予我一个恩惠。”  
或许是对迦尔纳的记忆抑制了持斧罗摩的怒气，他尽管语气不悦却还是道：“你说。”  
“我父亲的一位故人此刻身蒙诅咒，我代替他请求同为婆罗门的伟大仙人您解除他的诅咒，拯救婆罗堕遮的后代。“  
马嘶以为自己一定听错了：难道她千里迢迢来此竟然不是为她自己请求恩惠吗……  
“你说的人在哪里，叫什么名字？”持斧罗摩的声音温和了些许，也许是赞赏她的无私。  
“我不知道。他身上的诅咒使我认不出他。但是，尊者啊，您一定知道他在哪里。他是向您祈求过法宝的德罗纳的儿子，他的名字是马嘶。”女孩的声音里有少许沮丧少许急切，持斧罗摩锐利的双眼打量着她。接着，罗摩掉转目光，向马嘶的藏身之处道：“出来吧！”  
马嘶只犹豫了一瞬间就从树后走出。他用余光瞥见女孩的眼睛中飞快地掠过困惑与了然，接着她闭上了眼睛。她听着马嘶的脚步声判断他的方位，在马嘶完全走出森林的一瞬，喊道：“接着！”话音未落，一颗什么从她手中划着完美的抛物线到了马嘶手中。伤口马上开始愈合，力量源源不断地流入他的身体，连污秽的衣服都重新焕发光彩，破损自动修补。目睹一切的持斧罗摩的眼中闪过惊讶，很快就平静地看着马嘶，看着马嘶一点点变回完美无瑕的德罗纳之子。  
他两度得到又两度失去的，摩尼宝珠。

持斧罗摩听着马嘶和女孩的诉说。食火仙人之子一生教过三个徒弟，大弟子终身未婚，二弟子唯有一子，三弟子仅存一女，现在都在他的面前，双双请求他解除马嘶身上的诅咒。两个孩子你一言我一语地向他叙述了俱卢大战后的惨剧。奇怪的是，女孩言语中常常回护马嘶，反而马嘶自己，摆出一副自己罪无可恕的样子。持斧罗摩听完，对女孩的观点表示赞同，他告诉马嘶：“你不过是大天用来执行毁灭的工具，婆薮提婆之子的诅咒不应该落在你身上。”  
“不，上师，我是因为我父亲和朋友的死才请求湿婆大神的力量，我要毁灭是为了复仇，我知道我在做什么。”马嘶低着头，恭恭敬敬但坚定不移地回答。  
女孩在旁边想说话，罗摩许可后，女孩朝马嘶骂道：“就因为这样上师才说你是大神手中的工具，白痴！”马嘶诧异地看向女孩，完全不懂她的逻辑是怎么一回事。  
持斧罗摩赞同后两个字之外的观点，他看了一眼马嘶威严地说：“你所接受的教育让你对世界的观察还不如一个女孩。”  
马嘶再次低头：“请您原谅，上师。”  
“我会解除你的诅咒。”持斧罗摩说，“然后你们可以离开，也可以留下来和我在一起。”作为“老师之子”马嘶马上听出持斧罗摩在变相地表达对学生的孩子留下来传承他知识的期待，希望两个孩子能听懂。女孩马上喊道：“谢谢你，上师！”  
“不要叫我上师，”罗摩纠正，“我并不是你们的老师，你们留在这里不是我的学生。”他顿了一下，“也不是侍奉我。你们不需要发言或沉默、坐下或起来，来迎合我的喜好。我将跟随在我身边的权利赐予你们，不要求你们给我同样的回报。”  
持斧罗摩起身，带着他们走进小屋。梦想与现实，历史与未来，一步步融合在一起。持斧罗摩问女孩：“孩子啊，你叫什么名字？”  
“尊者啊，我没有名字。”女孩回答。


	4. Bhishma

迦尔纳的女儿和马嘶一起留在了持斧罗摩身边。持斧罗摩孤身生活，家居荒凉。他以长者的智慧察觉到收留二人的风险，又以长者的宽容庇佑他们、以长辈的慈爱待学生的孩子。他宠爱迦尔纳的女儿，马嘶心里以为是出于对幼徒的愧疚；对马嘶也不甚严厉，也许就如父亲德罗纳所说马嘶不堪教导。马嘶很感激师爷收留了他们，如果迦尔纳的女儿也感到感激的话，她没有表现出来。  
女孩不肯说自己的名字——这是马嘶的观点。女孩说自己没有名字。当马嘶想从她嘴里挖出一个称呼的时候，她头也不抬地告诉他：“把你的名字借给我，我和你一起叫马嘶。”似乎丝毫没有察觉话中的暗示。作为一个没有名字的女性，她可能的称呼就那么几个：迦尔纳之女、盎伽国公主——阿伽丽，以后，也许还会多一个“马嘶之妻”。他不用“迦尔纳之女”称呼她，是因为第一次这样称呼就被回了一句“德罗纳之子”，听到父亲的名字他的心狠狠地抽痛。他宁可在不得不使用名字的时候称呼她“盎伽国公主”，即使她每次都会讥讽地回称他“般遮罗王”。持斧罗摩叫他马嘶，叫她孩子。她要求他们不把她当作女孩，或者说要求马嘶不把她当作女孩，正如持斧罗摩不把她当成车夫之女和太阳神之子的孩子。  
二人之间的第一场争执是关于摩尼宝珠。马嘶身体恢复之后要求故人的女儿收下来自父亲故人的礼物，阿伽丽则坚持认为摩尼宝珠是她重新送给马嘶的礼物。马嘶对阿伽丽的伶牙俐齿哑口无言，但阿伽丽对于马嘶顽强的固执也束手无策。争执的结果是持斧罗摩手起斧落，摩尼宝珠一分为二。阿伽丽学着马嘶的样子，把半颗宝珠安在自己额心。  
白天，持斧罗摩指导马嘶，马嘶指导阿伽丽，偶尔持斧罗摩指点他们共同的盲区；晚上，他们不点灯，马嘶和阿伽丽就着月光试图一点一点用语言拼起几十年来发生在他们身上的故事，持斧罗摩大多时间沉默地听着，偶尔出言评论。马嘶感觉到这位刹帝利风度的婆罗门仙人身上深深的愧疚，几乎要把马嘶一起窒息淹没的愧疚。他要求两个孩子像他不存在一样交谈，他没有说出口的话马嘶也懂得：不要把他当成长辈，不要把他当成老师，不要把他当成神，不要把这里当成他的家——宁可你们把这里当成自己的家，把我当成一个外人。  
夜谈时马嘶从俱卢大战中的人物说起。他熟知历史典故，对每个人的故事及其世系祖先都能娓娓道来。阿伽丽没有参加俱卢大战，更没有目睹俱卢大战之前的历史。虽然，她对许多连马嘶都不敢确定的细节张口道来，十分肯定。马嘶诧异她知识的来源，但两人还不算熟悉，他难以问出口。夜谈中，第一个被拿来讲述的人，是福身王的儿子、持斧罗摩的大弟子、他们的师伯，被称为“毗湿摩”的天誓。

……一阵风吹落了恒河女神的衣裙。在场的众位神明纷纷礼貌地避开视线，唯有新来的一位王仙依旧恍若无事地注视着。王仙的大胆招致了刑罚，他被罚下界投生为福身王。恒河女神看着王仙镇定从容地下降，将他铭记在心。后来八位婆薮也被罚投生时请求恒河女神作他们的母亲，恒河女神答允了。她下界寻到曾经的王仙、现在的福身王，作了他的妻子。  
婚前，恒河女神要求福身王不询问她的动机，福身王答应了。如此，恒河女神连续淹死了七个孩子，使七位婆薮可以直接复位。第八个孩子生下来，恒河女神喜不自胜，福身王却痛不欲生，质问她：“够了！不许你再杀害孩子了！你这是做什么呢？”  
恒河女神向丈夫解释了原委，告诉他两人缘分已尽，携子而去。福身王追悔莫及。他始终相信恒河女神会将他的孩子送回来，所以，即使他出行时收养了一对孪生兄妹，我的舅舅和母亲，为自己的儿女，却许多年没有再成婚。恒河女神的孩子被送往师爷处学习武艺，艺成后回到父亲身边。他的名字叫天誓，就是后来的毗湿摩。  
“想必后来还是再娶了。”阿伽丽插嘴评论，马嘶不满地看了她一眼。  
天誓归来后，福身王爱上了渔人的养女贞信。渔人要求自己的女儿做王后、外孙作国王才肯把女儿出嫁。福身王向儿子倾诉苦衷。天誓听闻，发誓终身不娶，将贞信迎回宫中。她生下了福身王的两个儿子花钏和奇武。花钏无子夭亡，奇武继承了王位。从奇武王生出了持国、般度、维度罗。  
“瞧瞧父亲和父亲的区别。”阿伽丽再次插嘴，马嘶警示地看了她一眼。  
后来啊……  
“后来毗湿摩为弟弟奇武前往迦尸国抢亲，抢来的三位公主中大公主安芭已有心上人。她的心上人不肯接纳被毗湿摩抢走的女人作为妻子，毗湿摩也不肯娶安芭掩盖她的羞辱。安芭的外公来找我为女孩主持公道。我和曾经的学生大战二十三天，败在了他的手下。”  
持斧罗摩似乎很平静地讲出了败于学生的往事。马嘶为了避免尴尬和阿伽丽随时可能说出的不合时宜的话，马上接着把毗湿摩的故事讲完。  
“……直到俱卢之野的战争。俱卢大战你有所了解吧？”  
“差不多都知道。”阿伽丽回答。她仿佛在思考，又仿佛在犹豫，轻声问马嘶：“毗湿摩，我应该怎么称呼他？”  
马嘶确定阿伽丽知道他会给出的回答，也知道阿伽丽一定不喜欢他的回答，但他还是回答说：“我听说毗湿摩躺在箭床上的时候和你的父亲言归于好，依据正法承认他为般度之子，”他说“正法”二字的时候阿伽丽明显嗤笑了一声，“因此，你应该称呼他太伯公。”  
不出所料，阿伽丽送给他一个白眼。过了一会儿，她才犹犹豫豫地再度开口：“哎，马嘶，你说……大师伯他是不是喜欢过安芭公主？”  
即使是在黑暗中，马嘶也清楚地看到持斧罗摩的脸抽搐了一下。而马嘶本人，强作镇定地回答了一句“我想没有”，很快就抑制不住地放声大笑。他笑得在铺着草的地上打起了滚，几乎笑出了眼泪，重复说着：“我想没有，阿伽丽……我想他确实没有喜欢过伽尸国公主。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”阿伽丽气恼地回答他：“没有就没有，笑什么笑！”不用看，马嘶也知道她的脸上一定泛起了美丽的红晕。  
月色朦胧。苦行者的小屋里老人注视着青年和少女。祥和的黑暗笼罩三人，皎洁的月光在地上画出晶莹的形状。那一句话引发的无忧无虑的笑意持续了很久很久，马嘶笑得打滚，持斧罗摩笑着摇头。马嘶想起，自从父亲死去的那一天起，他就从来没有体会到今天这样心无旁骛的快乐。  
“你所知道的毗湿摩，是个什么样的人？”  
马嘶不假思索地回答了阿伽丽的问题：“高尚的人。高山仰止，景行行止——我从来没有见过人品和武艺能与他媲美的人，我的父亲在武艺上可以和他一教高下，但我所见过的人中只有你的父亲才能在武艺和品格上都和他有所比较，而你父亲的威望也远远不如他。他征战沙场所向披靡，一言既出驷马难追，德行之洁举国无匹，声望之高盖世无双。无论是他的敌人还是他的朋友，只要心中有正法的人，无不对他衷心敬重。”他大胆地加上了最后一句话，“即使是师爷，我想，也并不怨恨他。”  
原本闭目养神的持斧罗摩听到这句话，缓缓地张开了双眼：  
“我不怨恨我的任何一个学生。  
“我以他们为荣。”  
马嘶反省着自己父亲和师爷的差距。阿伽丽若有所思，似乎伏在地上睡着了。马嘶看着漏进屋内的一线月光，犹豫着要不要把她摆得睡姿舒服点。毗湿摩的骨灰投进恒河时，他从不远处窥探着这一切。他看到恒河之子的母亲悲痛欲绝地从恒河中升起，向一切会安慰她和不会安慰她的人倾诉心中满溢的悲伤。他耳边仿佛重复起了阿伽丽的问题：“他真的没有喜欢过安芭公主吗？”不管怎么说，恒河女神的儿子被安芭，或者说束发杀死了，谁说什么都无法抚慰一位母亲此刻的心情。然而随着时间的流逝，众河之首也不得不抛却为儿子的悲伤，回到她的河里。母亲，我的慈悯母亲，你是否想起你独生儿子的命运，在这样的黑夜里也正哀痛难言？  
阿伽丽今天的最后一个问题清晰地响起：  
“马嘶，你说，如果恒河女神回想前尘往事，会不会宁愿福身王当初没有看她那一眼？”  
马嘶无法回答。  
母亲，当你想起我的时候，是否后悔当年执起了父亲的手？


	5. The Nightmare

拜阿伽丽所赐，马嘶做了奇怪的梦。梦里象城张灯结彩，白发苍苍虎虎生威的老将毗湿摩无限温柔地注视着送亲的彩队驶入城中，蒙着面纱的新娘缓缓下车，步步生莲，走向新郎。马嘶杂在象城的小辈里，和一百多位师弟一起夹道欢迎，毗湿摩迫不及待地迎上前去，新娘掀开面纱，露出了束发的脸。  
马嘶隐隐觉得不对。束发的脸不应该是这样的，不应该笑容温婉、妆容精妍，应该血肉模糊狰狞痛苦。他这样想的时候束发的脸突然变了，变成夜袭时被马嘶一刀斩为两截时凝固的模样。他再也不能变换的表情里有惊讶有不甘，但更多的是恐惧与怨恨，恨马嘶杀了他的外甥、恨马嘶杀了他的弟弟、恨德罗纳杀了他的父亲。  
诡异的风声在背后呼啸。天突然黑了。马嘶惊异地回头，却发现自己回到了第十八天的夜里，眼前是束发的两截尸体，四周都是倒在他剑下的死人。难敌也已经死了，现在他的任务是寻找般度五子，杀了他们和萨谛奇、黑天。他冲出营地，却发现门口并没有慈悯和成铠。营帐外和营帐内一样遍地死尸，天灰蒙蒙的，没有太阳。毗湿摩扭曲的身体倒在马嘶眼前。他明明应该遍体鳞伤地躺在战场边的箭床上，而不是像现在这样唯有胸口的血迹触目惊心，一只手徒劳地伸向营地的方向，来不及闭上的眼睛里满是痛悔与遗憾。马嘶耳边响起母亲和舅舅痛苦的哭声。  
惊醒之后，马嘶辗转难眠，干脆望着屋顶等到天亮。  
夜袭的亡魂一直缠绕着他。在阴暗的森林中幽暗的夜里，他们环绕着他，讥讽，嘲笑，指责。马嘶不屑于和他们浪费时间，这些下贱的刹帝利生前都不是他的对手，遑论死后。他们指责马嘶让他们不能享受光荣战死的人的天界，就好像他们本来有资格享受天界一样。他们伸出腐烂的手指，声声控诉。无数个因为伤口无法入睡的夜里，懦弱的亡灵的声音陪着他熬到天亮。  
天亮会好一些。亡灵消失了，走到阳光下时他的身体也不再那么疼痛。似乎是迦尔纳试图通过父亲的光芒抚慰曾经的朋友。起初几年马嘶向各路神明祈祷，双马童神甚至向他显现，遗憾地告诉他自己不敢触犯诅咒他的人的权威，劝马嘶潜心苦行自行对抗咒诅。马嘶毫不犹豫地拒绝了。他还不能苦修避世。他的故事——他们的故事——还没有结束。  
马嘶在熹微的晨光中将手臂举到眼前细细端详。和记忆中一样完美无缺。他已经从咒诅之下获自由了。要多久，要多久，他才能从其他回忆中自由呢？

持斧罗摩嘱咐他们扮成别人的样子，再用什么遮住额上的摩尼宝珠。今天有人来拜访他，他不希望来人认出他们。阿伽丽闻言试图把摩尼宝珠抠下藏起来，失败了。她叹了口气，一个人回到小屋里，不知去做什么。  
既然阿伽丽独自在小屋里，马嘶不能闯进去。他往脸上抹了两把尘土，挑选出一个咒语施加在自己身上，去河边照镜子的时候反正自己是不认得自己了。以前没人认得出他，再以前没人不认得他，他还真的没有需要别人认不出自己的时候。他正胡乱做着其他调整，听见阿伽丽喊他：“喂，马嘶。”他喜欢阿伽丽喊他名字的声音，每当这时他就会庆幸自己的名字有很多个音节。他回头时被吓了一跳，怎么也不敢确定提着篮子走向他的苦行女是年轻美丽的阿伽丽。“你过来，我给你打扮。”  
阿伽丽的小刷子刷到马嘶脸上的时候马嘶终于接受现实了，他问：“你还会化妆？”  
“不然我怎么见得着你？我的眼睛够特殊了，再不把其他特征变一变，早被人抓住了。”迦尔纳的女儿和迦尔纳一样，话多且带刺。小刷子到了嘴边，马嘶喃喃道：“我以为你是个战士。”  
“和安芭公主一样？”女孩随口问了一句，“你知道今天要来的是谁吗？我问师爷了，他说来的就是安芭的外公。”  
马嘶闻声一抖。小刷子刷到了他嘴唇上。他不是害怕，只是惊讶。再给他一次选择的机会，他还是会杀尽般度的军队，包括安芭——束发。只是他很难向一位疼爱外孙女的老人解释他外孙女的转世对马嘶犯下了什么罪孽，以致马嘶非杀她不可。非杀他不可。阿伽丽拿起手帕在溪水里一蘸，拍在马嘶嘴上：“自己擦。”  
女孩的手帕上有洁净的阳光味道。马嘶不争气地脸红了。他听见迦尔纳的窃笑。不，阿伽丽的窃笑。苏利耶的光芒突然变得十分刺眼，他只得把眼睛闭上。闭上眼梦境就丝丝缕缕地回来，马嘶感受着阿伽丽精心的装扮，突然开口：“阿伽丽，我杀过人。”  
“我知道，我也杀过人。”  
“不一样，我杀过很多人。包括安芭的转世束发，包括束发的弟弟，包括般度五子的五个孩子，他们应该都是你的堂兄。阿伽丽，当你决定与我一起留下来的时候……”他想说，当持斧罗摩建议他们一起留下来的时候，就是打算将阿伽丽许配与马嘶了。一个年轻美好的女孩，会在他这样两手鲜血的人身边安然入眠吗？可是他没能把话说完。他披露心迹的前言触怒了太阳神的后裔，阿伽丽将刚才的手帕塞进了马嘶喋喋不休的嘴里。  
“般度五子的儿子不是我的堂兄，伟大的般遮罗王。”她冷冷地回答，“那个蛇蝎心肠的女人贡蒂不是我父亲的母亲。我可以承认坚战、无种和偕天是我的堂兄，我们拥有同一个祖父。但般度五子的儿子们永远不是我的兄弟。苏利耶尚且会为他的儿子赋予铠甲和耳环的保护，贡蒂却只会把他扔进河里！连装他的篮子她都要死死封上，仿佛希望从她子宫里出来的是一个死胎！”她的声音里火和水激烈地冲撞。马嘶慌了。他顾不得恶心一把扯出手帕。  
“阿伽丽！迦尔纳的女儿！”他不容分说握住她肩膀，“听我说，别哭，眼泪是弱者的表现。你是个伟大的刹帝利的女儿，太阳神的孙女，不能用眼泪打湿你父亲威名上的花环。……”他还想说什么，阿伽丽两手交劈在他手腕上，迫使他松开了手。马嘶这才发现即使阿伽丽的嗓音湿漉漉，莲花般的眼睛却是干的。  
“我不会哭的，‘老师之子’。”阿伽丽冷静地看着他，“我刚刚为自己做好伪装。”

王仙是一位干瘦的老人。持斧罗摩说他是自己的朋友，但王仙言谈举止无不战战兢兢，丝毫不像和朋友交谈的样子。马嘶不由得腹诽。在他看来，朋友应该是迦尔纳和难敌那样，坐一张椅子，为彼此辩护，再在同一场战争中英勇捐躯。照这个标准看，马嘶没有朋友。  
哦，也许有一个。那个“朋友”正和马嘶一样恭谨地侍立在持斧罗摩身后，等他有需要时即刻行动。迦尔纳伟岸如一座移动的大山，他的女儿却比马嘶矮了不少。马嘶听到阿伽丽不时因为两个老人的谈话窃笑，她不敢笑出声，忍得浑身发抖。王仙是没有注意到，但马嘶总感觉持斧罗摩不时斜他们一眼。  
直到谈话中出现了“安芭”这个词，马嘶一下警觉起来。  
衰老的王仙涕泪纵横地向朋友倾诉自己的心情：上个月他才刚刚知道转生到般遮罗国的先女后男的公主束发就是自己无辜的外孙女儿安芭。彼时俱卢之野的夜袭作为谈资早已被众人抛弃，连慈爱的外公都未曾想到其中蕴含了外孙女儿的再次死亡。这一世她依旧没有得到幸福，仿佛专为了结上一世的仇怨而来。马嘶提心吊胆地等着王仙的诅咒。  
没有诅咒。王仙倾诉完后擦干了眼泪。束发，或者说安芭的话题就这样再次被抛在脑后。如同俱卢之野上早已寂静的风烟。  
晚上，迦尔纳的女儿悄悄告诉马嘶，她梦见安芭是婆薮神光神的妻子，为了报答丈夫的恩情下世为人被他辜负，偿还他为她偷牛被贬的情债。  
马嘶笑了。他本来还担心阿伽丽赌气从此不理他。他们怎么会不理会彼此呢，毕竟他二人是早已逝去的岁月里仅存于世的两名幽灵。


	6. Karna(Ⅰ,Ⅱ,Ⅲ)

Ⅰ

泛彼柏舟，亦泛其流。耿耿不寐，如有隐忧。

微弱的月光从缝隙照进来。持斧罗摩在对面的阴影中，马嘶和阿伽丽在很近的两个蒲草团上，阿伽丽支颐而卧，身上的铠甲和额心的摩尼珠微微发光，马嘶坐着，倾身向阿伽丽。他不敢倾得太过，女孩几年昼伏夜出的生活似乎练就了她非凡的夜视能力。他看着熟悉的铠甲，想起几天来一直想问的问题：“你一直不知道这就是你父亲的神甲吗？”  
“不知道，我还以为是罗奇蛮娜公主派人送给我的呢，心里感激了她好久。父亲的铠甲和耳环是一对，我对耳环的印象深一些，只记得铠甲金灿灿的。”  
每一副铠甲擦干净了都金灿灿的。马嘶在心里说。从前百子中总有几人的铠甲脏兮兮，马嘶每次路过都会觉得不舒服。他继续开口：“我听说……你父亲在恒河里漂流的时候，就是这副铠甲和耳环救了他的命。”  
他听见女孩怨毒的声音：“我想象不出除了贡蒂，还有哪个母亲在孩子一生下来就把他丢到水里，几十年后还有脸去讨死里逃生的孩子的命！”  
迦尔纳大义发誓放过兄弟的故事，婆罗多土地上的人们已经家喻户晓。人们称赞他的慷慨，赞美他们兄弟的高尚，唯独忘了谴责这个蛇蝎心肠的母亲。  
听到这句话，马嘶不由又倾身靠近阿伽丽一些。他从她的话语中听出了怨愤的一角。平心而论，他也想象不出一个母亲怎能如此恶毒，但他觉得不应该鼓动迦尔纳的女儿怨恨迦尔纳的生母，他小心地说：“不曾婚配的少女生育，必定面临巨大的责难，如果你设身处地的话……”  
剩下的话差点让马嘶咬了舌头。他被迅雷不及掩耳的一脚踹到了屋角，痛苦地捂着传家之宝，疼得呲牙咧嘴。摩尼宝珠神奇的修复功能并没有让他喜欢上挨打的滋味。看来迦尔纳的女儿不想“设身处地”。马嘶好不容易才从牙缝里挤出道歉的话：“你误会了……如果我有这种想法，一辈子都不敢走到阳光下……”这不是比喻，据说迦尔纳已经融入了太阳神，马嘶可不希望太阳神的一部分误以为自己调戏他唯一的爱女。他有想法，但不是这样黑暗的、龌龊的。  
阿伽丽坐了起来，保持着踹马嘶的姿势，黑暗中马嘶看不清她的表情，唯能看到她目光灼灼，奇异的平静。  
“你以为我不知道吗？”  
马嘶愕然望着迦尔纳的女儿。他从来没有想到过，不仅是他知道阿伽丽很美。全世界都会知道阿伽丽很美。这份美丽对于公主来说是选婿时的筹码，可对于孤身流离的少女呢？马嘶的手慢慢地握住了弓。只要阿伽丽说出某个人的名字，他立马冲出去杀了他。  
阿伽丽补充道：“我说过，我杀过人。”  
杀过人并不是全部的说法。她杀的人中，包括一个婆罗门仙人打扮的人。婆罗门仙人面对的不是渔家女贞信，而是大英雄迦尔纳的女儿。女孩趁其不备一刀了事，随即呼唤所有能想到的神明为自己作证，是这个玷辱神明和人类的恶棍妄图欺侮一个无依无靠的女孩。祝祷之后，尸体被阳光灼为灰烬。  
阿伽丽无意和马嘶详细讲这些。女孩子们面临的危险中，被强迫是很常见的一个，对美丽而柔弱的女孩尤其如此。她听过岛生黑仙毗耶娑出生的传说，她可不想成为第二个黑香女（贞信）：软弱、无助、任人欺凌，还要和亲生的儿子一别经年。  
马嘶的目光里燃着某种无以名状的东西，平静、压抑而爆裂。他手中凭空出现的剑上没有血，但寒气逼人。阿伽丽的目光被吸引过去，她问：“这是……？”  
“这个？”马嘶丝毫没有注意到手中握住的是宝剑。阿伽丽的话解析开来，一点点落进他大脑，他转眼看向宝剑的时候已经平静了下来，阿伽丽惊讶地注视着它消失了。“这是大天赐予我的宝剑，当时他降临在我身上，我就是用它……湿婆大神离开之后，宝剑留在了我这里。”他又补充了一句：“只有在我愤怒时才会显现出来。”  
黑暗中马嘶看不清迦尔纳之女的表情。但他确实知道阿伽丽即使觉得抱歉也不会说出口。遗传。半晌，阿伽丽将声音放温柔，说：“给我讲讲我父亲的事吧？”  
马嘶并无不允之意。

“我第一次见到你的父亲是在我们的静修林里。那时父亲刚向颇勒古拿（阿周那）保证使他成为最伟大的弓箭手不久。迦尔纳前来求师，”马嘶忽略一个徒弟向另一个徒弟求师可能带给持斧罗摩的不适，“我父亲拒绝了他，因为他不是王子，甚至不是一个再生族。我听见迦尔纳向我的父亲保证他会成为比我父亲所有学生都伟大的弓箭手，然后离开了。天色很暗，我没有注意他的长相，直到再见我才想起求师被拒的少年应该就是我现在的朋友。迦尔纳实现了他向德罗纳的保证。  
“第二次见他是在持国王建造的校场。当时你的父亲在场外炫耀地拍臂膀，贡蒂之子和玛德利之子拥住我的父亲，持国之子则跟随我把他们围在中间。你的父亲重演了阿周那引以为傲拿来展示的技艺，丝毫不比阿周那差，不，应该说比阿周那更强。“  
“他比阿周那大。”迦尔纳的女儿轻声说。  
“坚战也比阿周那大。天赋与努力和年龄无关。”马嘶反驳了两句继续说，“我的父亲允许迦尔纳展示武艺，但当看到不速之客比他的得意门生技艺更加精湛的时候，他后悔了。我的舅舅和父亲关系很好，他们心意几乎相同，舅舅打断了你父亲要求的比试。难敌很气愤，将盎伽送给了你的父亲，给他老师要求的身份。”  
“所以你才能叫我阿伽丽，伟大的般遮罗王。”  
马嘶抗议了一句：“我刚才可没有这么叫你。  
“后来你的祖父走进场中，你的父亲向他行礼，你的祖父羞愧地用衣衫遮住脚。我就是在那个瞬间决定成为迦尔纳的朋友。我永远都忘不了刚刚以武力证明自己比王子优越的儿子丢下弓，刚刚灌顶成为国王的儿子向车夫父亲低下因为灌顶湿润的头颅。”  
“这不是他应该做的吗？”  
“是，但是很多人做不到。”马嘶不由自主地回想起那一天，夕阳如血，红霞漫天，阿周那的伯公、老师、兄弟簇拥着他，难敌和难敌的兄弟簇拥着难敌的新朋友，马嘶留在原地，心却也偏向了刚刚报出名字的年轻人。“尽管他是车夫之子，但那一瞬间，我甚至愿意做他以后的孩子的教师。”  
回答马嘶的神游的是迦尔纳之女的一声嗤笑：“老师之子啊，我看您似乎并不满足于做他孩子的教师。”  
马嘶庆幸是在夜晚，阿伽丽看不到他脸红。他赶紧继续讲下去：“很快阿周那打下了阿希且多罗，我父亲留在那里灌顶为王。这一段时间我们忙着巩固王国，我没有再见迦尔纳几次，下一次见面，就在祭军（木柱王）背信弃义求来猛光，又给附赠的黑公主招婿的典礼上。他请了难敌，难敌一定会带迦尔纳前来，而他又请了我。”  
“他是想挑拨你和难敌王的关系。你就那么去了？”  
面对阿伽丽的质询，马嘶没有否认：“是的。虽然我是婆罗门，但像刹帝利一样生活，也奉行刹帝利的法则。何况木柱王定下了规矩，谁能拉开他的弓射中目标他就将女儿拱手相送，即使对他女儿不感兴趣的刹帝利也不会忽视这个挑战。祭军（木柱王）为了杀我父亲求来了猛光，我不会再放过他任何一个动向。”  
黑暗中，马嘶的表情混合着坚定与凄凉。纵使他努力地想保护父亲，也没能战胜阴暗的命运和人心。  
“难敌没能拉开弓。迦尔纳上台，轻而易举地拉开了弓——”  
“我听到的版本是我父亲费尽全力也没能把弓弦挪动一分一毫。”  
被踹了一脚之后马嘶第一次继续倾身凝视阿伽丽：“谁告诉你的？”温文尔雅礼貌自持的青年发出罕见的嗤笑：“颇勒古拿（阿周那）可以拉开的弓，罗陀之子（迦尔纳）无法将弓弦挪动一分一毫？如果我认识你的父亲几十年，也认识翼月生（阿周那）几十年，我就会告诉你：这世界上不会有任何一张贡蒂之子能拉开而罗陀之子拉不开的弓！迦尔纳轻而易举地拉开了弓弦，我凭这双眼睛可以判断，他必中无疑！”  
迦尔纳之女在马嘶对面深深呼吸，一言不发。  
马嘶平静下来，继续讲述：“这时德罗波蒂（黑公主）开口侮辱了你的父亲。考虑到她是木柱王的女儿，谁都不意外。但是难敌很生气，他对你的父亲说，选婿的规则已经定好了，她没有权利再更改。我的朋友，你去为自己把那个傲慢的女子抢过来，谁敢阻拦你，我们的军队将给他回答！”  
马嘶讲到这里，沉浸在对往昔的回忆中，轻轻笑了起来：“你知道你的父亲怎样回答吗？我这辈子都没听到过更绝妙的回答。”  
“你见识太少了。”刚刚被马嘶斥责过的阿伽丽不肯配合。  
马嘶没有介意她的小女孩心性，重复了迦尔纳当年那句使他的朋友们都拍手称道的话：“他说：‘不用，我不想要她。’说的真好，谁会想要这样的女人啊？”

Ⅱ

终鲜兄弟，唯予与汝。

“德罗波蒂（黑公主）先侮辱了你的父亲，又选择婆罗门侮辱了所有在场的国王。我是婆罗门，我的父亲是婆罗门，我父亲的知识来源于婆罗门，我们都没想到婆罗门中少有那样出色的弓箭手。其他的国王可不这么想。他们拿起了武器。”  
“但是他们拿起武器也没用。”迦尔纳之女说，马嘶在心里赞同她的话。  
“后来演变成了刹帝利对婆罗门的恶战。我找到难敌和你父亲，发现他们放弃了战斗。你父亲的解释是他不想和拥有大梵天神力的人对抗。阿周那就是那么一说。”  
“我父亲还信了？他跟我说的是他因为老师不与婆罗门为敌。”  
“那他怎么没想到婆罗堕遮之子（德罗纳）和有年之子（慈悯）都是婆罗门？他还威胁过要割了我舅舅的舌头。他还和我吵架。”直到马嘶就着移动的月色发现持斧罗摩在微笑，才意识到自己方才在对迦尔纳的女儿告迦尔纳的状。他又感觉脸上发烧。该死，越活越回去了！迦尔纳的女儿和迦尔纳一样油盐不进，反诘他：“谁叫你遵行刹帝利法？”  
马嘶继续回顾：“后来，般度之子和持国之子分国而治，般度五子建造了天帝城。他们举行王祭，杀害童护，侮辱难敌。具体的我以后给你讲。”阿伽丽点头。“难敌回来之后十分愤怒，他叫来迦尔纳，召集我们所有人，建造会堂，邀请坚战掷骰子。坚战喜欢掷骰子，虽然不合正法。据说，坚战收到邀请的时候，说虽然赌博是恶德不合正法，但受到挑战是不应当拒绝的。”  
“胡扯，正法就是正法，要是有人挑战他比赛谁杀婆罗门多，他拒绝吗？”  
马嘶哑然失笑：“师爷说得对，你比我看世界更清楚。我到俱卢大战之后才意识到你刚刚随口说的话。” 阿伽丽被他夸的不好意思起来。“不过想到你是谁的女儿，我并不惊讶你比我强。”  
持斧罗摩打断了马嘶的话：“你不应该满足于别人比你强。”  
“是。  
“难敌请沙恭尼舅舅代赌。别笑，虽然我父母和难敌的祖父是同辈，但我们从小交好，后来见了犍陀罗王（沙恭尼）就跟着喊舅舅。”有一瞬间马嘶失神地想到，虽然他和迦尔纳平辈论交，但以后得跟着阿伽丽喊父亲。“坚战爱赌，他没有拒绝，输得一败涂地。”  
“他不过是想通过赌博赢得俱卢王朝罢了。”  
马嘶看了阿伽丽一眼：“你怎么知道？”阿伽丽只是简单地回答“赌徒都是这么想的”，仿佛她自己就是一个赌徒。  
“不管怎么说，坚战赌完了其余的钱财，赌上了四个弟弟，又赌上了德罗波蒂（黑公主），夫妻六个都成了奴隶。德罗波蒂不愿意做奴隶。她举出例子想证明自己不是坚战有权赌上的财产。你父亲反驳她，说只要她是坚战的妻子，就是坚战的财产。反驳完迦尔纳建议她可以离开这个赌徒，选一个不会拿她去赌的丈夫，这样使她不做奴隶。”  
“她为什么不答应？”  
“我想可能是因为她惧怕。没有几个人能会真心认为同时嫁了五个丈夫的女子是贞妇。遭逢不幸时，父亲是归宿，但对她的父亲可以为杀曾经的朋友求来猛光，也不会多么在乎这个女儿。我倒是认为猛光会为她鸣不平，但猛光没有多少力量，从各个意义上都是如此。她生养的孩子一旦知道父亲是奴隶就会死去，教养孩子的母亲本人能好到哪里？”马嘶不自觉地露出一个狰狞的微笑。“诅咒是弱者的慰藉。她除了诅咒没有别的办法。因为是对她拥有权力的丈夫亲自拿她去赌的……”  
“马嘶。”  
“因此她只要她认可丈夫的身份就不能真正抱怨……”  
“马嘶！”  
马嘶终于注意到阿伽丽的声音，他不耐烦地问：“怎么了？”  
“你的表情很可怕，讲讲别的吧。”  
马嘶这才意识到自己保持在脸上的狞笑，惊出一身冷汗。黑暗中持斧罗摩的双眼紧盯着他，仿佛一旦马嘶暴起他就会持斧上前。他把手按上额心。阿伽丽柔声道：“等你讲德罗波蒂的时候，再讲赌局的事情。我想听听贡蒂是怎样骗我父亲许下誓言的。”  
马嘶在粘腻的冷汗中握紧双手防止自己失去理智拿起武器，他问：“你……不知道吗？你怎么知道那么多？”  
“父亲通过阳光告诉我的。有些事情他不肯说。”  
“那我也不应该……”  
“你答应我了！”阿伽丽尖利的声音使马嘶一惊，终于彻底从迷蒙的状态下挣脱出来。不冷静的成了阿伽丽，她努力抑制着胸膛的起伏，道：“父亲一直希望我以为他和般度的妻儿母慈子孝兄友弟恭，他没有说出来过，但从来不跟我说任何不利于他们的事情……仿佛追杀我的不是名义上的般度之子，仿佛我不是他的女儿！他是英雄，他心胸宽大，但我只是女子！有人要求他施舍铠甲和耳环，也会有人要求我施舍自己！”  
“阿伽丽……”马嘶听着女孩的哭腔不知所措，半晌才说道，“我不会答应的。”  
阿伽丽抽泣了一声，闻言破涕为笑：“谁要你答应啊？你不拿我去赌就好了。”  
年轻的心在各自的胸膛里砰砰作响。持斧罗摩却挑在这个时候开口了，他对阿伽丽说：“苏利耶之子（迦尔纳）助长不义的发生，因此他最后被颇勒古拿（阿周那）杀死。”  
“杀死”一词猛然将马嘶从甜蜜的心境中扯了回来，他仿佛被蜇了一下，看向持斧罗摩：“杀死？不，上师，迦尔纳是被贡蒂之子害死的！”  
持斧罗摩也许有一丝惊讶：“他和同伴杀死了手无寸铁的妙贤之子激昂，因此自己也被不义的手段杀死。”  
“手无寸铁的妙贤之子激昂？这就是贡蒂之子和黑天向世人所说的？”马嘶失笑，“阿周那的儿子激昂不善防御，他无法走出婆罗堕遮之子的车轮阵，他的叔伯明知这点，却还令他闯阵。如果从作战时从背后射断激昂的弓是不义之行，那翼月生（阿周那）不在作战时却从背后射断广声的胳膊又算什么？如果俱卢的将士眼看难降之子在杵战中战胜妙贤之子杀了他而不施以援手，那父与子也要相互作战的刹帝利法又算什么？如果一群克制自己、以孩子的力量对抗孩子的长辈算围攻的话，只身对抗般度四子全力攻击的信度王又算什么？般度之子和婆薮提婆之子（黑天）并非谴责我的朋友违背正法杀死了阿周那的儿子，他们以正法为借口谴责我的朋友杀死了阿周那的儿子。翼月生（阿周那）清楚自己的儿子有多大能耐，送他上战场又谴责敌人杀死他！十六岁的激昂打败十六岁的迦尔纳无可夸耀，迦尔纳本人也会这么说。比起在母腹里就在掌握了许多技能的激昂，迦尔纳十六岁几乎还没开始拜师学艺。翼月生（阿周那）为了给儿子报仇，只有射忙着抬起车轮的迦尔纳！如果颇勒古拿（阿周那）真的有打破婆罗堕遮之子（德罗纳）车轮阵的能力，就不需要婆薮提婆之子（黑天）做出虚假的落日；如果他真有战胜罗陀之子（迦尔纳）的能力，根本不用等到毗迦尔多纳（迦尔纳）诅咒缠身；如果他急于报仇等待不及，又如何等得及不射下猛光挥向他老师的刀？”马嘶的眼里燃着可怕的光，恭恭敬敬地对持斧罗摩说：“师爷，请您听我说吧，婆罗堕遮之子（德罗纳）的学生（指阿周那）无法战胜食火仙人之子（持斧罗摩）的徒弟（指迦尔纳），即使在他失去神界耳环咒诅缠身之时也依然如此，他只敢趁太阳之子（迦尔纳）抬车轮的时候松开弓弦！”  
一片寂静。熹微的晨光照进屋里，不知不觉之间已经过了一夜。仿佛永恒的沉默中，阳光渐渐大盛，三人相对无言。  
迦尔纳的女儿突然冲了出去。她仿佛疯了一般，对着烈日大声质问：“爸爸你为什么不告诉我，为什么！你为什么要让我以为我是罪人的女儿！我是英雄的女儿！我是你的女儿！爸爸！你肯为贡蒂辩护，为什么不肯将事实告诉我！为什么我猜出来的时候你不肯定！你为什么不肯将事实告诉我！你为什么什么都不肯告诉我！”她在阳光下痛哭失声，阳光没有回答她的问题。它仿佛羞赧仿佛沉默，躲到了乌云之后，转瞬就下起了倾盆大雨，伴着远处隐隐的雷声。  
“阿伽丽！”  
“孩子！”  
马嘶冲了出去，堪堪在一个闪电劈来之前将阿伽丽按到地下。他连滚带爬地拖着阿伽丽返回持斧罗摩的小屋。又一个闪电劈下来，马嘶躲闪不及，扑在阿伽丽身上希望摩尼宝珠的力量能帮助自己躲过一劫。阿伽丽却十分敏捷地突然反过来护住马嘶，她身上的神甲挡住了因陀罗的雷击。雨渐渐小了，太阳重新露面，满身泥泞的两个年轻人依偎着走回长辈的家。持斧罗摩在门口沉默地看着他们，他仿佛在这场谈话之后突然老了。

Ⅲ

人言母当去，岂复有还时？阿母常仁恻，今何更不慈？我尚未成人，奈何不顾思！

方才的一场雷雨把马嘶和阿伽丽都淋得湿透。阿伽丽垂着泪躲起来换衣服，当她再出现的时候，居然穿上了纱丽，马嘶眼睛都看直了。持斧罗摩带着孩子们站在阳光下。阿伽丽把两人的衣服洗干净，搭在树枝上。马嘶即使流浪了许多年还是没有学会洗衣服。阿伽丽清洗完铠甲，挂起来寸步不离地守着它。马嘶说：“如果铠甲要丢，你守着也没有用。”  
“你迟早要死，打仗的时候爱惜性命干什么？”  
马嘶抗议：“迦尔纳向你毁谤我，我很勇敢的，只不过不如他勇敢罢了。”这次持斧罗摩和阿伽丽两人都质疑地看马嘶。阿伽丽悠悠地反问：“我什么时候说是我爸爸说的？”马嘶一时语塞。持斧罗摩听着晚辈斗嘴露出罕见的微笑，微笑转瞬即逝，老人的神情又灰暗下来。马嘶心念一动，问道：“师爷，您解除了我身上的诅咒，为什么您不肯解除给迦尔纳的诅咒呢？”阿伽丽问：“是您没有原谅我父亲吗？”  
持斧罗摩缓缓摇头：“我也许没有原谅他，但这不是我没有解除诅咒的原因。我……没有办法解除对他的诅咒。你父亲是我最小的学生，他出现在我面前的时候还是个孩子，我看着他一点点从对战斗一无所知的孩子成长为掌握我全部技艺的战士。他超过我对学生的所有要求，我以为我无法向上天要求一个更好的学生。我以为，虽然教出了天誓，但是我仍然有教出合心意学生的能力。我将我对武器所知的全部都交给他，已经送给德罗纳的法宝也教他使用办法。直到我发现，我超出理想的学生竟然不是一个婆罗门。他欺骗了我。当年，盛怒之下，我诅咒了倾心所爱的学生。”  
马嘶抑制不住地为迦尔纳鸣不平：“您从心底判定他是刹帝利而诅咒他，别人却认为他是车夫之子侮慢他，他的亲生弟弟为此诅咒他下地狱，辱骂他为不配舔祭品的狗。”阿伽丽静静地问：“因为父亲不是一个婆罗门，您就不再爱他了吗？”  
持斧罗摩摇头：“正相反。我以老师对学生全部的爱诅咒了他，只要我还爱着自己的学生，就无法解除对他的咒诅。并非是对他的厌恶、而是对他的爱，导致了我的咒诅。你见过你父亲那张古老的弓吗？那是我送给他的。我诅咒之后后悔了，送给他取胜弓希望他能一直在战斗中获得胜利。你有见过他的取胜弓吗？”最后一句是对马嘶说的。  
马嘶不确定自己应不应该说实话：“我见过，最后一天，据说他曾经用取胜弓射断甘狄拨的弓弦。”  
“就是说，它还是没有给他带来胜利。孩子，不要怨恨你父亲的兄弟，也不要怨恨他的母亲。是我的诅咒害死了他。我害死了自己最心爱的学生。”  
年迈的婆罗门在输给年少的王子罗摩时没有落泪，在败给疼爱的学生毗湿摩时也没有落泪，却在两个学生的孩子面前老泪纵横。阿伽丽缓缓走到师爷面前，伏下身触摸他的双足。

今天不再适合学习。持斧罗摩放了两个孩子的假。阿伽丽提醒马嘶：“贡蒂的事情。”  
“好。”马嘶说，“但是贡蒂对于她长子的事情一向讳莫如深，我知道的也不多。如果你的父亲和祖父都不肯告诉你的话，知晓全部事实真相的人还在象城深宫中。”

贡蒂不是贡提婆阇的亲生女儿，生父给她的名字是普利塔。她的生父是贡提王的表兄弟，曾向无子的贡提王许诺过自己的第一个孩子。是个女孩，改名贡蒂。她的养父曾经这样将她的出身一笔带过：“孩子！你出生在那样的家庭，又来到这样的家庭，仿佛从一个莲花池移到另一个莲花池。”恶名远扬的敝衣仙人来到贡提王的宫廷，贡提王就是以这番话开头令贡蒂去服事他。服事的结果，敝衣仙人赐给贡蒂一个咒语，贡蒂用这个咒语与太阳神苏利耶生下了你的父亲。他一出生，她就泪水涟涟地把他扔到河里。  
“不要相信女人的眼泪。”阿伽丽冷冷地说，“哭泣太容易了。”  
难怪你哭的时候苏利耶躲起来。马嘶腹诽，然后接着讲下去：贡蒂作为纯洁的处女出嫁，婚后丈夫受到诅咒，她使用求子咒语给了丈夫五个后代。这五个孩子接受王子的教育，中间那个还成为老师最心爱的学生。学成后当众演武，最受器重的翼月生（阿周那）压轴，将结束时迦尔纳出现了。他仿佛漫不经心地向我的父亲和舅舅行了一礼，征得同意后，更出色地重复了阿周那表演过的所有技艺。观众沸腾了，我们——我是说我和难敌以及他弟弟们——也上前拥抱他，他请求和阿周那比武。阿周那对迦尔纳恶语相向，你父亲回答了大概是这样的一番话：“这个校场是大家公用的，这地方属于你一个人吗，翼月生？勇力非凡的人才算得上王族武士，正法也服从于力量啊！何必用咒语呢？它是弱者的慰藉。请用箭交谈吧！”扬言要在我父亲眼前取下阿周那的首级。经我父亲同意，翼月生上前对阵，贡蒂昏倒了。  
“她昏得真是时候啊。”阿伽丽苦涩地说。马嘶微微疑惑地看了她一眼。“如果她是因为被罪孽追上而昏倒，为何不在我父亲出现时昏倒？为何不在确认来人是她打算淹死的出腹子时昏倒？如果是出于激动，为什么不在我父亲技压全场时昏倒？为什么不在观众喝彩时昏倒？她是为担心儿子昏倒的，只不过担心的不是我的父亲——但是，许多年后，目睹她昏倒的人回想起来，谁会不以为她是在为被抛弃的长子挂怀呢？”  
马嘶哑然：“如果不是我绝对不相信般度族，也会这么以为。两人举起长弓的时候，我舅舅要求迦尔纳在和阿周那对战前自报门庭——”  
“真是尊重规则的老师啊，看来你父亲并不精通一对一战斗规则，不然方才也不会同意翼月生上前了。”  
“阿伽丽，我承认我舅舅不好，他是抱着不让颇勒古拿被战胜的心理说这话的，但是请你不要责备我父亲。”  
“遵命遵命，伟大的般遮罗王。”  
“北般遮罗王。”马嘶退而求其次。阿伽丽不再纠缠慈悯和德罗纳可能的错误：“在眼看对战无可避免时才昏倒，在俱卢人死伤殆尽时公布我父亲是她的儿子——普利塔可真聪明啊，不愧是黑天的姑妈，我要是能有他们一分的聪明，也不至于像今天这么惨了。”  
“想开点，我比你惨。”  
“你只死了爸爸，我死了爸爸妈妈爷爷奶奶加八个哥哥。怎么算都是我惨。”  
“我还死了一百零一个亲密的朋友。”  
“我都没有过那么多朋友。”  
“我也没有哥哥。”马嘶学着阿伽丽贫嘴。这种逻辑大概是雅度人的遗传，但只要马嘶还想娶阿伽丽，可不敢当她的面说出这种话。  
“别惹我，”阿伽丽盯着他，“我身体里可是流淌着和贡蒂、黑天、阿周那一样的雅度血脉的。”她表情认真，马嘶一时分不出来她是生气还是赌气。阿伽丽补充：“要我猜，下次贡蒂想起我父亲就在大战前了吧？她去要我父亲的命？”  
马嘶叹气：“就我所知是。我想可能黑天先告诉迦尔纳了。黑天代表般度方来‘寻求和平’，走之前他和你父亲同车而行，不知说了什么。可能就把你父亲的身世告诉了他，然后要求他投向般度方。”  
“无耻。”阿伽丽说。  
“更无耻的事还在后面呢。战争开始之前毗湿摩挤兑你父亲，我父亲帮腔，你父亲一怒之下宣称不会和毗湿摩同时出现在战场上。黑天知道后，劝你父亲这几天在般度方战斗。你父亲当然不答应。后来毗湿摩躺在了箭床上，你父亲找他谈心。”  
“哦，他们进行了一场祖孙式的谈话。”  
“难怪般度人会说让‘你’继承王位。”  
“有时候我会觉得那个孩子是我害死的。”  
马嘶惊讶地看着她：“你怎么会这么想？让他冒充迦尔纳之子的不是你，让他去与褐乘王作战的也不是你，杀他的更不是你。为什么你会认为他是你害死的？”  
“你说的都没错，但他如果在天有灵怨恨自己的死亡，恐怕会认为我是罪魁祸首。贡蒂不还怨恨她的生父吗？依我看，她不如怨恨创造的那一位，若非有人创造，她父亲怎么有机会生下她，又对不起她。害了儿子再怪到父亲头上，这样的女人不如不生出来。”  
马嘶听着阿伽丽话中再次出现的怨毒，沉默地转开了话题：“黑天劝降失败，贡蒂亲自劝降。她具体说了什么我不得而知，除了你父亲向她承诺不会杀她的四个孩子只会和阿周那一决雌雄。然后贡蒂离开了。一直到战争结束，她才流着泪说出你父亲的身世。”  
“又是眼泪？她倒懂得保护自己的名誉！抛弃孩子是名誉，认回孩子也是名誉！”阿伽丽深深呼吸，强迫自己平静下来，对马嘶说，“等着吧，贡蒂以后还会提起我的父亲，她的名誉还没有到头呢。当他需要纯洁时，我父亲能给她带来纯洁；当她需要声望时，我父亲能给她带来声望；她以后还会需要悔过和宽恕的名声，到那个时候，人们又会想起我的父亲的。你说，如果我出现在她面前，她会把我交出去，还是会泪水涟涟地为我求情？”  
“阿伽丽，不要想这些可怕的事情。如果你还认为我是你父亲的朋友，就永远不要想接近象城的王宫。”  
“说得好像我有办法控制自己想什么。我的回答是她既会把我交出去又会泪水涟涟地为我求情。她不会一辈子待在象城王宫的，那不是经过这样的战斗的人应该在的地方。她应该和我们一样前往森林。”


	7. Abhimanyu

自从开诚布公地讨论过对迦尔纳的看法后，阿伽丽放下了戒备。但她的坦诚令持斧罗摩头痛。阿伽丽的悟性能与父亲媲美，敏捷也许超过父亲，缺憾在于力气实在太小，她以灵活、速度与机智弥补，持斧罗摩针对她缺陷的各种训练都被糊弄过去。师爷大为头痛，又——马嘶以为——舍不得责备迦尔纳的女儿，僵持几个月后马嘶被派去给原盎伽国公主做思想工作。  
阿伽丽在不远处练习弓箭。马嘶看了一会，在心中对比，最后确定除去他自己他唯一见过的和此时的阿伽丽年龄基本相当箭术不相上下的是年少的激昂。阿伽丽懂得发掘利用自己的长处、掩饰短处，确实难得。马嘶再走近几步，阿伽丽放下弓箭回头看他，抹了一把汗，席地而坐。马嘶坐在她身边：“你记不记得我向你提过你的堂兄激昂？”  
“我记得你提过继绝的父亲激昂。”  
马嘶不理会她的别扭，顾自说下去：“他十六岁的时候，已经成为了我见过的最强的十六岁弓箭手。我肯定他比十六岁的迦尔纳更强，平心而论也比十六岁的颇勒古拿（阿周那）更强，当时许多人认为他单就弓箭已经比颇勒古拿更强了，连毗湿摩在既不想杀死他又不想被他杀死的时候都只有违背战斗规则射死他的车夫。激昂在两军中的声望直追颇勒古拿。那时的激昂比现在的你自信多了。我父亲教过他父亲破车轮阵的办法，他父亲又教给他一部分。  
“后来贡蒂的幼子（阿周那）被敢死队绊住，坚战派激昂破阵。激昂坦言自己只懂如何入阵，不能全身而退，他的伯父保证伯父和舅舅会紧跟在他后面。这是空话，如果能跟进去他们也能自己破阵了。激昂推脱无果，进了车轮阵。他的父亲（叔父父亲伯父是一个词）和舅舅被持国百子的妹婿信度王封在阵外。激昂在阵内如何给我们造成麻烦，信度王照样在阵外为般度军制造麻烦。  
“激昂发觉出阵无望，爆发了少年人才有的力量。他穿戴铠甲的技巧是由他父亲从我父亲那里得到，即使我也不懂得，无人能将它们射透。我父亲也许能，但他不与自己的得意知识为难。按照规则，我们的人一一以自己十六岁时的能力与他对战，一一败下阵。他甚至杀了难敌的儿子我的学生罗奇蛮。难敌下令杀了他，你知道我们怎么做？”  
马嘶没有等阿伽丽回答：“我们射断了他倚仗的弓箭，派难降之子上阵和他杵战。激昂的弓箭真的很棒，但他不擅长杵战。几个回合下来他力气耗尽，被难降之子击杀。”马嘶看着阿伽丽：“你今年多大，十六？”  
“十四。”  
“女孩十四岁，和男孩十六岁差不多。”马嘶起身，“不打扰你了，好好练箭。”  
阿伽丽咬着牙忍了几秒钟，终于忍无可忍地爆发：“马嘶！你刚才的话什么意思！你给我站住！”马嘶余光瞥见迦尔纳之女丢下弓箭追上来，赶紧撒腿跑掉。他一路跑回持斧罗摩那里，向师爷报告：迦尔纳的女儿很快会乖乖配合所有功课的。  
报告完毕，阿伽丽追了上来。她一反常态没有露出专门糊弄人的笑容，而是老老实实问师爷：“我也要拼命练习杵战吗？”马嘶忍不住笑起来，用眼神征询持斧罗摩的同意后，对女孩说：“不用。”  
提起激昂只是为了让阿伽丽潜心学习各种武艺，但马嘶发现自己不由得继续回想起了他所知道的激昂。他对激昂的评价并无溢美之词，激昂确实几乎可以说，是马嘶见过的最强大的十六岁的战士。迦尔纳的儿子们都是大勇士，但马嘶和他们不熟，无法比较；马嘶从小熟谙各种武器尤擅弓箭，但他不赞美自己的威力，也不将自己和别人相比。马嘶年长于持国百子，他看着他们一个个走过十六岁，每个人都不一样。激昂也不一样。  
激昂的缺陷不仅在于偏擅弓箭，激昂不懂得战争。即使因陀罗之子（阿周那）也只能教授战斗，不能教授战争。擅长战斗的妙贤之子尚未熟习战争就急匆匆地站到了战争的风口浪尖，成为战争口中的祭品。假使激昂聪明到保持足够体力，不是不可能撑到当日停战。当然，只身入阵要保持体力活到夜晚本来就很难。激昂与其说在凭智慧作战不如说在凭情绪作战。孩子们都是如此，罗奇蛮如此，妙贤之子如此，难降之子也如此。  
妙贤之子——这是激昂比德罗波蒂（黑公主）的儿子们强大的基础。般遮罗国没有一个勇士，雅度族却有大力罗摩、黑天、成铠、萨谛奇、始光等等。流淌在水滴王子孙血液里的是奸诈，流淌在雅度子孙血液里的是卑贱，雅度的父亲亲口诅咒他不会享有王国。甘陀利诅咒雅度遭受与俱卢相同的命运。马嘶大可以耐心等待公义降临，虽然他并不愿意如斯耐心。  
“你又在心里骂谁？”  
阿伽丽一手执剑一手执盾轻巧地停在马嘶附近。马嘶告诉她：“雅度人。”阿伽丽问：“你没有连他们的媳妇骂在内吧？”她没等马嘶回答，继续说：“但我感觉你并不像在想雅度人。你在想般度人或者般遮罗人，你只在想你朋友的敌人的时候才会露出这副表情。你在想谁，激昂？”  
马嘶敷衍道：“你真聪明。”  
阿伽丽在马嘶旁边坐下：“怎么，该不会你像传闻一样，因为自己伙同几个大英雄合歼一个孩子深感愧疚？”马嘶摇头：“没那回事。颇勒古拿都不当他是孩子送他上了战场，我按照正法杀死他，何必愧疚。”阿伽丽嗤笑：“颇勒古拿不当他是孩子只限于他杀别人的时候，别人杀他的时候就当他是孩子了。‘我的孩子已经是十分出色的战士了，可以杀别人；但是我的孩子还是个孩子呢，战士怎么可以杀他？’他让激昂杀人的时候记得激昂是个刹帝利，别人杀激昂的时候好像激昂是个婆罗门。他们没杀你估计就是因为你是个婆罗门。连因陀罗杀弗栗多都要受到杀梵罪的折磨，连累沙姬几乎遭难；他们又是什么人，敢杀害一个出身纯正饱有学识的婆罗门呢？”  
“谢谢你夸我。”马嘶的注意力放在最后连用的两个形容词上。  
“不谢，我哪句话夸你了？”

按持斧罗摩的要求，马嘶和阿伽丽第一次对战。师爷将地点选在深夜的丛林里。以后的日子，树林中的追杀将远比原野中的作战多，比起征服敌人他们更需要保护自己。阿伽丽将匕首毁去利刃，比划着告诉马嘶将给他的脖子一下。马嘶从师爷手中接过无簇箭矢，向阿伽丽一再保证即使自己被她追杀得生气也不会使用湿婆的宝剑：认输就是了。持斧罗摩诧异爱武成性的德罗纳竟有思想如此和平的儿子。他加上最后一条苛刻的规定：不得惊扰静修林中的生灵。  
“是，师爷。”两个孩子回答。  
二人在林中追逐。马嘶不擅长夜间视物，耐心地躲在阴影中保护自己。阿伽丽迅速放箭，箭矢很快耗尽。明白自己处于劣势，太阳之子的女儿躲进夜色里伺机而动。现在轮到马嘶在暗夜里到处寻找目标了。阿伽丽的脚踪轻得像猫，谨慎像狩猎的母狮。马嘶不敢发出过多响声，以免被出其不意反制。他走到阿伽丽最有可能出现的地方屏息凝神等待。  
茂盛的森林里月光微弱，风声憩于树杪。马嘶的箭也不多了，他打算捡一些使用，他记得阿伽丽方才在附近放了许多箭。余光中突然发现不远的树上一支箭深深没入。他一惊。箭矢的高度大概在他心脏的高度，阿伽丽难以将没有箭头的箭射这么深，除非彼时她打算射杀马嘶。马嘶欲继续观察，不巧一团乌云挡住了月亮，光线更加微弱。略加斟酌，马嘶上前触摸箭身箭尾以判断箭主人的身份，初步判断的结果令他一惊，顾不得其他一把将箭拔出，靠在树上细细端详。  
一把刀无声无息地抵在他脖子上划了一下。阿伽丽从树后转出，轻声笑道：“怎么样，我说了会给你脖子一下。”  
马嘶摸着箭，从心到声音一点点冷了下去，冷静的杀意，冷静的恨意。他听见自己对迦尔纳的女儿说：“我们得离开了。这是敌人的箭，箭痕很新。”


	8. The Kaurava Princes

扬之水，不流束楚。终鲜兄弟，唯予与汝。无信人之言，人实诳汝。  
扬之水，不流束薪。终鲜兄弟，唯予二人。无信人之言，人实不信。

谁都没有料到追兵来得如此之快。没有杜莎罗出面斡旋，阿伽丽直接踏上迁徙的旅程。她和马嘶再次化妆，跟在持斧罗摩身后。太阳指引他们的路径。听太阳说（马嘶不知道阿伽丽怎么听懂的）敌人通过他们提到的名字追踪他们。似乎马嘶最近咬牙切齿地提了太多次般度五子，昨天还毫无尊敬地议论过激昂。敌人沿着话语一路赶来，收工前射了这支箭。阿伽丽对如此怪力乱神的招数大为诧异。马嘶说：“我也会。”  
“只是没想到。”在阿伽丽质问马嘶既然知道为何不提早防范的时候，马嘶一边心里大骂迦尔纳不早点提醒一边赶紧补充。  
不知太阳神是不是听到了马嘶的腹诽，一路烈日当空。阿伽丽根本不怕日晒，马嘶却不然。每次持斧罗摩看马嘶被晒得晕晕乎乎就会停下脚步。马嘶利用休息时间探查过设置追踪的人，果不出他所料。阿伽丽凑过来好奇地看马嘶以某种奇妙的方式与千里之外的追踪者对抗。她问：“你知道是谁干的吗？”  
“我的母舅，有年之子慈悯。”  
“他不怕连你杀了啊？”  
“一般人根本杀不了我。他可能是希望我改邪归正、投到般度五子那边吧。”马嘶手上不停。他一向最为精通所有怪力乱神的招式，只差诅咒与赐福了。曾经般度族派罗刹夜袭，擅长幻术的罗刹首领瓶首每次遇上马嘶都大败而归。在战场上，以幻术自豪的怖军之子瓶首遇上德罗纳之子马嘶只有挨打的份。想起从前的战绩，马嘶颇想自夸两句，再想到阿伽丽一定会将自己和迦尔纳比较，自夸的心思也消失了。  
“你妈妈现在和舅舅住在一起？”  
马嘶被迫对这个问题做出了回答：“应该……是的。”他的母亲是乔达摩仙人之子有年的女儿，是福身王的养女。即使她是败军之将德罗纳的妻子、战争罪人马嘶的母亲，俱卢的土地应当仍有她的容身之处。  
另一个声音在他心底提醒，福身王的亲生儿子和亲兄弟都被杀了，福身王的养女还能得到多少尊敬呢？  
因此他只能寄希望于舅舅。舅舅是一直十分爱母亲的，连带着十分爱她唯一的儿子。舅舅在国中的地位无可撼动，烟氏仙人从学识到经验都无法和舅舅相比。舅舅无论如何都不会放弃他的妹妹，如同他曾经在战场上不离弃妹妹的孩子。  
没有几个人胆敢拦伟大的婆罗门仙人，食火仙人之子，曾经二十一次从大地上灭绝刹帝利的持斧罗摩的路。旅途出乎马嘶意料地平静。他们走在遮天蔽日的森林里时，阿伽丽说道：“给我讲讲你小时候的生活吧？”  
马嘶想了一下：“听我妈妈说，我小时候向她要牛奶，可是家里根本没有。母亲给我弄了家里最好的饭加上糖，骗我说是牛奶，我喝完之后高兴地跑了出去，她哭了。后来，我父亲听说师爷打算把财产都布施给婆罗门，前来想求些钱财。不巧父亲到的时候师爷只剩下法宝了，他就请求师爷把法宝和收拢使用的秘诀全教给他。”  
“婆罗门都这样吗？”阿伽丽问，语气仿佛诧异德罗纳径直向人求钱财的厚脸皮。持斧罗摩回头看了她一眼。阿伽丽一缩，等师爷扭回头冲他的背影做鬼脸，低声对马嘶说：“等我们安顿下来了你再给我讲。我想听听你们朋友的事情。”  
马嘶完全可以拒绝她。阿伽丽像迦尔纳一样虽然说话刻薄又促狭，但只要有人表现出需要，他们会体贴又慷慨。迦尔纳的朋友，持国之子，是马嘶无数次回忆又从不想回忆的话题。  
等到他们在树根下对坐休憩、持斧罗摩带着神斧不知去了哪里的时候，马嘶整理好思绪，从最年长的难敌讲起：  
“难敌的缺点很多，优点屈指可数：重情、仗义、勤勉、忠诚。怖军小时候经常往死里欺负持国之子，难敌就想杀死怖军，弄得自己声名狼藉。后来怖军学杵战，难敌也学杵战，他凭着勤勉超过了天赋禀异的怖军。难敌脾气暴躁，生起气来不顾性命。怖军在演武场侮辱你父亲，难敌跳起来要为了刚认识的朋友拼命；他参加羯陵伽公主的选婿大典，帕努玛蒂从他面前走过却没有看他，他就生气将帕努玛蒂抢走，结果他们非常恩爱。难敌向帕努玛蒂许诺不会再娶，直到最后他都只有罗奇蛮和罗奇蛮娜两个孩子。难敌十分固执，他认为坚战和他的四个弟弟都并非般度之子，因此一直称呼他们贡蒂之子和玛德利之子。难敌有异乎寻常的吸引力。他吸引我，是他保护弟弟的决心。难敌在我父亲麾下学习时他试图毒死狼腹（怖军）的事情已经过去很久了，我也像其他人一样把对堂兄弟下毒手的他当成恶人。父亲肯做他父亲的教师令我诧异了很久。既然父亲答应了，于情于理，我都不能怠慢难敌。后来有一天，他向我讲了怖军欺负他兄弟的事情。狼腹从小愚蠢，也许真的并非出于恶意，但他生就巨力，即使无心也能打死玩伴，难敌无法容忍也许并非出于恶意却随心所欲殴打他人的怖军。因此他打算在怖军并非出于恶意打死他弟弟之前先杀了怖军。他向我讲述他当时的决心，还向我提到怖军心情好的话经他弟弟恳求甚至会驮着他们玩。我的朋友难敌是个合格的国王，但绝不是一个合格的政客，他知道这点，政治上依赖爱他的舅舅沙恭尼。  
“难降的缺点更多。他也特别重感情。毗湿摩挂帅的时候难降担心祖父，和翼月生（阿周那）拼命，被打昏，醒来继续拼命。忠诚既是他的优点也是他的缺点。”马嘶话出口，突然意识到说难降忠于难敌是缺点等于说迦尔纳忠于难敌是缺点。他偷偷瞟迦尔纳的女儿，她低着头听得专心致志，不时踢一脚石子。“持国王生气的时候骂他智力低下。难降似乎从来没有想过自己一度是难敌的继承人。他全心相信爱戴家人。他的儿子和罗奇蛮关系很好。  
“奇耳是个道德高尚的人。他严于律己、宽以待人，从我认识他的那天到他死去都是如此。他经常反对难敌难降和你父亲的意见，但对他们还是很尊重。难敌和兄弟对你父亲都很尊重。奇耳表达与人亲密的方式是更加严格的要求。赌博的时候他当众站出来维护德罗波蒂，引经据典证明坚战在丧心病狂到将德罗波蒂押上赌桌时就丧失了拥有德罗波蒂作为财产的权利。我承认奇耳说的很有道理，但贡蒂之子和玛德利之子没有听从。并且你父亲的反驳也很有道理——”  
阿伽丽盯着地面打断了马嘶的话：“贡蒂之子和玛德利之子当然不会听从。奇耳的原话是‘一个人迷上这些嗜好，就会做事不顾正法。对这样的人做出的事，世人不予承认。’假使他作为丈夫对妻子做出的事世人都不予承认，世人又怎会承认他为国王呢？木柱王的女儿与否在其次，般度之子是不想失去王国的，他们本来就是为了王国才来到这个世上。恐怕贡蒂之子就是因此恨上了奇耳，才借誓言一并杀掉他。”  
马嘶惊愕地看着迦尔纳之女：“迦尔纳的女儿！你的话十分有道理，为什么我却从来没有想到过？难道是你们从千光者遗传了过人的洞察力？我也曾经接受一切知识，曾经度过无比贫穷的生活，但是却缺乏与你们一样的智慧。”  
阿伽丽抬起头，回答马嘶：“大概是因为你再怎么穷，也是个婆罗门吧？我的智慧如果不是来源于祖父，就是来源于低种姓的故事了。”  
马嘶哑口无言。他从树林间瞥见了持斧罗摩的身影，识相地在师爷觉察阿伽丽泽被所有婆罗门的歧视前继续原先的话题：“其他的持国之子，水连到最小的无尘，都有同样的优点：对家人的爱与忠诚。时人说他们有同样的缺点：不遵正法。我很高兴我父亲的学生只有少数遵循使用诡计杀死祖父和老师的‘正法’。”他察觉了最后一句话中浓浓的苦涩。  
马嘶的朋友讲完了，持国的孩子还有尚武和杜莎罗。马嘶想了一下先提了另一件事情：“贡蒂要求她的孩子不得将难敌谋害怖军的事情张扬出去，但很快就满城风雨，人尽皆知。”  
“她要求孩子不声张，有人会连她的‘不得声张’一起声张。她可是普利塔啊。她的舆论工作一向很好。不然，贡蒂放火烧了紫胶宫，为何人们都议论说是难敌谋害般度之子？”不需要马嘶清楚地说出问题，阿伽丽已经知道他想问什么，清晰地做出了回答。  
马嘶默然。他从很小就进入了象城政治风暴的漩涡，被他的父亲、舅舅、朋友牵扯着似乎落在平静的风暴眼里，所在之处波澜不惊，但一步踏错就将进入最为暴烈的风暴冲突之处，一不留神就会粉身碎骨，他不去发觉，风暴从未止息。  
“杜莎罗是百子的妹妹。我对她的了解不多。小时候持国之子言谈中经常提到小妹妹，后来她择婿时，持国王夫妇千挑万选决定将她嫁给信度王胜车。胜车和持国百子相处很好，几乎成为他们的一员。胜车作为国王非常优越，他的士兵愿意为他战死。听说马祭的祭马跑到信度国时，胜车的士兵不顾一切和翼月生拼杀。杜莎罗……”  
“杜莎罗阻止了他们。她抱着年幼的孙子出城向阿周那投降。她走向堂兄，失声痛哭，唤起阿周那的良知，向他说和平的话。她请求阿周那怜悯她，忘掉她的长兄和她愚蠢的丈夫。她说失去亲人、一无所知的小国王向阿周那祈求和平。阿周那骂了一通难敌王，兴高采烈地拥抱杜莎罗，离开了信度国。杜莎罗回宫，要我远走高飞，难以维持的时候进入森林找寻你。”  
“你当时在信度国！”  
“我当时要出去拼命，王太后拦住了我。不然我可能早已经死掉了。”  
“阿伽丽……”马嘶轻声说道，“我感谢她。”  
阿伽丽不说话，白皙的脸颊慢慢染上两团红晕。太阳的光芒在西边缓缓落下，苏摩的行星从东边款款升起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to call them the sons of Dhritarashtra, like how people call the sons of Pandu the Pandavas, but did'n know what's the word in English.


	9. 氓

吁嗟女兮，无与士耽！  
流离失所的生活再次开始，俱卢的残余连累婆罗门雄牛持斧罗摩放弃了居住惯的静修林，马嘶每念及此都深觉愧疚。时间的诅咒、或者是摩尼宝珠的力量、或是别的什么，使马嘶和阿伽丽失去了成熟与衰老的能力。无论过去多久、技艺如何精进、智慧如何增长，他们在外表与心灵上都像第一天出现在持斧罗摩门口时一样稚嫩而年轻。他们跟着师爷走遍南北西东，享受着长者的严厉与慈爱，眼中是各处的风景，耳中是沿路的传说。传说中最引二人注意的是雅度的风波。  
彼时他们站在难敌的庙宇前。持斧罗摩对低种姓与贱民聚集的地方感觉很不舒服，强自克制着站在远处。马嘶和阿伽丽并肩注视着难敌、迦尔纳、甘陀利、帕努玛蒂的雕像。祭司是个风烛残年的老太，她颤颤巍巍地对马嘶赞不绝口，称扬迦尔纳的女儿找了个好夫婿。低种姓的称赞用词和马嘶听惯的婆罗门、刹帝利不同，但宗旨差不多：这年轻人这么英俊、这么强壮，一看就大有前途，你父亲在天之灵也会欣喜。马嘶不确定迦尔纳知道自己拐走了他唯一的女儿会欣喜。  
阿伽丽执意要留几天。这几天里人们知道了马嘶的身份，要将他塑到难敌与迦尔纳旁边，最后因为没有心灵手巧到能做出哪怕神似的塑像的工匠而作罢。持斧罗摩本能地讨厌这个地方，素来孝顺体贴的阿伽丽一反常态坚持要求逗留，持斧罗摩和马嘶虽然不反对，却都觉得怪异。马嘶逗留的时候慷慨地教授村人各方面的学识，期间从最南方的小村庄听到了发生在北方的多门城的故事。  
商波和父亲的小妾南蒂尼私通未遂，遭到黑天诅咒，连同妻子被放逐多门城外。  
大天作证，马嘶在听到这个消息的时候几乎像迦尔纳一样冲动，操起武器要冲到北方杀了对罗奇蛮娜二三其德的负心汉登徒子。他发怒的样子太可怕，苏摩躲进了云层后面。阿伽丽仗着夜间视物的优势迅速过招百余回合夺下了马嘶的武器。持斧罗摩闻声赶来，令马嘶不得轻举妄动。师爷的训斥今天有如东风过耳，只有一句话让马嘶稍微冷静下来：俱卢已经覆灭，此时商波是罗奇蛮娜唯一的依靠。阿伽丽却没眼色地插嘴说罗奇蛮娜不一定想要做出这种事的依靠。马嘶闻言又开始躁动，阿伽丽赶紧喊道：“但是我认为商波做不出这种事，他很爱罗奇蛮娜！你忘了你告诉过我，他为罗奇蛮娜向你通知我的消息！”  
“你懂什么！男人的爱从来都不持久，因陀罗拒绝在友邻王面前保护沙姬，苏摩将达罗迦还给祭主！一个男人爱一个女人的时候可以为她放弃生命和灵魂，但爱很快到来、还会很快消亡！女人妄想依靠男人的爱，如同依靠呼啸不定的风！”  
“说得真好啊德罗纳之子，希望你不和你所指责的男人一样！不过没关系，反正我还没想过依靠你！”阿伽丽气得大吼。持斧罗摩连忙喝住两个孩子。二人冷静下来，阿伽丽只身跑出去打听情况，但刚从北方归来的人自己知道的也不多，神神秘秘地说商波被父亲诅咒得了怪病，却说不出这病的所以然。唯一能确定的就是此事至少已经过去年余。年余，就在他们踏上流浪的旅程之后。马嘶气得大骂自己怎么不知道先改道去多门看一眼。阿伽丽骂他你以为你去多门还回得来。吵到黎明，阿伽丽夺门而去，马嘶赶紧追出去，女孩已不见踪影。马嘶四顾之后回到庙里，做了他最不可能做的一件事：向迦尔纳祈求希望他帮助自己找到他的女儿。告祷之后，马嘶茫然地走出小庙，到处寻找赌气的心上人。  
他走着走着，听到一声啜泣。  
阿伽丽捂着脸，泪从指缝里流出来，滴在她面前的泥土上。两个异常俊美的男人围着阿伽丽，异常殷勤地安慰她，拿出各种精美的东西哄她看。他们行迹仿佛江湖郎中，举手投足浪荡不羁，有江湖浪子轻薄调笑的味道，却也有凡人无有的光辉。两个男人将目光投向马嘶，马嘶尴尬地向双马童神致敬。  
马嘶伴着阿伽丽的哭声在双马童神的询问下复述了两人的冲突。接下来的时间里，如芒在背地盯着双马童神舌灿莲花，似乎是在哄侄女。马嘶搜肠刮肚找到的安慰之词与双马童神的文采比不了万一，不由在心里痛骂自己的文采都去哪里了。也许因为双马童神在神界本来也是遭受歧视的存在，他们对哭个不停的阿伽丽很耐心。  
双马童神比他们的儿子、玛德利的双生子更为年轻英俊，眉目间与迦尔纳有七分仿佛，其余是三分精美，凡人的少女绝对会看得目眩神迷。他们的举止也有五分与迦尔纳相似，只是更为轻松快活。马嘶听见自己问：“迦尔纳还好吗？”  
“你管这么多干什么？”双马童神中的一个回答。他的手中出现了小巧精致的玩意，在阿伽丽眼前晃着想引诱她看一眼。不过他还是回答了马嘶：“我们的幼弟已经归为于父亲的光辉，他的好与不好在世为人的生灵无法理解，大臂者啊！”马嘶确实无法理解，心思又回到了阿伽丽上面，绞尽脑汁搜刮笨拙的安慰。  
无论如何，迦尔纳之女停止啜泣后，望着马嘶伸出的手，慢慢将手搭在了他手上。

马嘶再也不能不注意到太阳神后裔之间的相似。他已经渐渐不每时每刻都用“迦尔纳的女儿”看待阿伽丽了，可他看着阿伽丽不能不想起她的父亲。阿伽丽，迦尔纳，他们遗传了太阳神的外貌与光辉。马嘶回想起来，他很早以前就隐隐觉得迦尔纳的相貌与玛德利的双生子有相似之处。般度五子中最与大哥相似的不是同母的贡蒂之子，而是没有母系血缘的无种和偕天。玛德利之子如何与双马童神相似，双马童神又如何与苏利耶相似，迦尔纳与苏利耶更为相似。玛德利之子混杂了从乌莎斯和玛德利而来的特征，太阳神光辉的特点被掩盖，迦尔纳却光辉仿佛苏利耶在人间的化身。马嘶现在回想他在演武场第一次看见的迦尔纳，对比记忆中年轻的无种、偕天甚至坚战，惊讶地发现他们其实有不少相似之处。反而阿周那与迦尔纳的相似之处很少，除非把颀长的身形也算上的话。  
阿伽丽也遗传了这个特点，她已经稍微超过马嘶的肩头。这时，原本沉默地握着马嘶的手走路的阿伽丽突然开口了：  
“有件事我没有和你说……”她说，“我听到的商波的事情不止我告诉你的那些。商波还被诅咒过一次。萨谛奇等人以前把他扮成女子，说他是个怀孕的妇人，去问众友和其他一些仙人知不知道他会生出来什么。仙人们说，他会生出一根毁灭雅度族的铁杵。第二天果真如此。”  
马嘶暗想，如果是商波当面告知阿伽丽这件事情，也许阿伽丽会追问他怎么生的。  
“雅度族毁灭，商波去世的话，罗奇蛮娜该怎么办呢？她没有兄弟，也没有丈夫的话……她的母亲、舅舅、祖父祖母大概也不能做什么……一旦雅度族灭亡的消息传到象城，般度五子根本不会想到他们还有一个侄女在多门城……他们甚至可能逼迫她走上殉葬的火堆……  
“但是，诅咒雅度族毁灭的就是罗奇蛮娜的祖母啊……”  
阿伽丽没有再说下去。她也明白自己在说什么。俱卢族的公主是不在乎自己怎样的。如果一起灭亡，就一起灭亡吧。罗奇蛮娜——库莉（俱卢族公主）、阿伽丽（盎伽国公主），她们的名字已经藐视结局。阿伽丽不害怕毁灭，但她的小女儿心态又不能不有矛盾的担忧。马嘶回想那个胆大包天到在象城的选婿大典上抢走象城公主的年轻王子，想着自己多年前看到他小心又故作满不在乎地挽着罗奇蛮娜走在森林中、注意着妻子每一次落脚的地方、小心翼翼地传达着给敌人的消息，突然觉得，也许真如阿伽丽所说，商波做不出这种事。商波与南蒂尼的事情不像马嘶想象的那样。  
“也有件事我没有和你说，”马嘶看着阿伽丽因为一样的开场白生气地嘟了一下嘴，“我刚才的话说错了。男人的爱是可以依靠的，如果他是你的父亲的话。”  
“哟，你可不能这样对德罗波蒂说啊。”  
“不，”马嘶认真地看着阿伽丽，“不是泛指。我是说，如果那个男人是你的父亲，日神之子迦尔纳的话。既然我的确知道一个可以信赖的人，那么在我还不知道的地方，也还会有第二个、第三个。”  
他们十指相扣，寻找回到师爷身边的路。


	10. Drona

无情未必真豪杰，怜子如何不丈夫！  
我的父亲曾经是空有绝世武艺却生活贫困的婆罗门。幼时他在他父亲家里和水滴王之子一起学习，结为好友，水滴王驾崩，二人依依惜别，木柱王向他许下分享一切的诺言。而我父亲相信了。后来他娶了福身王的婆罗门养女、有年的女儿慈悯做妻子。她和他一样从来没有母亲。婚后二人十分恩爱，却依然贫穷。他曾向伟大的持斧罗摩请求钱财，却得到了法宝和武艺。我的父亲终于向幼年的挚友兑现当时的诺言，他对祭军（木柱王）说：“请知道我是朋友。”祭军侮辱了他、否认了他们的友谊，我父亲因此怒火中烧，回到俱卢联系毗湿摩，成为俱卢王子的教师。  
他的学生除了我都是各国的王子。他最喜欢阿周那，许诺将使他成为最伟大的弓箭手。为此他不惜砍下另一个学生的右手拇指。那天晚上我远远地跟着他们到了树林里。我以为父亲又要单独传授阿周那知识，打算当场指责他。我却发现我所衷心敬爱的父亲承认了他拒绝收下、从未传授知识的尼沙陀王子为学生，并且是为了要这样的酬金。我不知道父亲有没有发觉我暗中的跟随，他大概发觉了，但是直到他去世，我们都再也没有提起过这件事情。父亲、翼月生（阿周那）、我、所有人，似乎都当作从来没有发生过这样一件事情。独斫放箭的速度也不像从前那么快了，他后来死于黑天之手，我不知道是如何死的。  
父亲进入俱卢王庭，他的意见基本和毗湿摩和舅舅一致，和难敌、迦尔纳正好相反。我是难敌的朋友，也渐渐成了迦尔纳的朋友。父亲和我的意见已经开始背离。后来，难敌希望征服大地，毗湿摩和父亲都不肯出兵，迦尔纳独自领军征战四方。我也想带兵打仗，因为父亲不同意，最终只应了三穴国国王善佑的请求出兵摩差国，在那里遇见了流放期将满的般度五子，后面的你都知道了。  
我不相信父亲会死于翼月生和猛光的手上。猛光生来就是为了杀死我父亲，这我知道，可是翼月生呢？我父亲难道有什么亏待他的地方吗？我父亲有亏待坚战、狼腹（怖军）、无种和偕天的时候吗？父亲不是一直宣称他爱翼月生胜过爱我吗？父亲不曾对生来就为了杀死他的猛光倾囊以授吗？猛光弱小是因为他是个笨蛋，什么都学不好。父亲究竟有什么对不起他学生的地方，以至于他们要用如此卑劣手段、宁可违背正法也要杀死他呢？我父亲拒绝过迦尔纳，亏待过独斫，但他之后有所改变，演武场上他并没有拒绝翼月生与不速之客对阵，他甚至主动教授为了杀死他诞生的猛光。我的父亲究竟做了什么呢？我的母亲又是做了什么不合正法的事情、以致要在暮年失去她的丈夫和儿子呢？难敌难道没有做一个自始至终都符合刹帝利正法的国王吗？迦尔纳难道没有做一个最慷慨最高尚的人吗？只因为这是将要进入迦利时代的二分时代吗？  
我是这样一个人的学生和儿子。我没有他对武艺和战争的热爱。是，我热爱武艺、喜欢战争艺术，但我也热爱音乐、舞蹈、吠陀和争论。我的朋友们是遵循刹帝利法的人，他们追求死亡，我却恋慕生活。我是德罗纳之子，德罗纳所有的学生都像是我的兄弟，都算是我的朋友，但我没有一个师兄弟像恒河之子（毗湿摩）之于我父亲一样之于我，没有一个朋友像有年之子（慈悯）之于父亲一样之于我。我和师弟没有高度相同的理想，我和朋友也没有心照不宣的默契。难敌和迦尔纳都喜爱争吵，但是他们之间从不争吵，我不知道为什么他们的意见如此一致。他们不是一个人的学生，不是一个人的儿子，却仿佛同一株树的树干和树根。父亲和母亲经过严格的苦修才有了我，但他们并没有把我带到世上，他们仿佛希望我一出生就与世隔离去苦修。  
从前我在哪里，父亲也在那里。父亲在哪里，我也在那里。母亲和舅舅也在那里。现在父亲死了，我还活着。死掉也没有关系。活着也没有关系。我还不知道接下来怎么走，所以现在怎么样都没有关系。

他们远远地经过某个祭祀或庆典，听见歌人吟唱俱卢族的战争。已经唱到了第十七天迦尔纳阵亡。几乎使婆罗多族灭绝的俱卢大战过去了还不到十年，歌人的传颂已几经修改。三人听着歌人以极大的热情赞颂完了这场兄弟互斗，称其为天神之间的秘密，转而歌颂被弟弟谋杀的兄长。他们歌颂着太阳神吉祥的亲生儿子，歌颂着太阳神光辉的亲生儿子，他慷慨大方，没有什么不能施舍给一个婆罗门……  
“是真的吗？”太阳神吉祥的亲生儿子的亲生女儿问马嘶。  
“不算假的。”太阳神光辉的亲生儿子的真正朋友回答，“我没见他拒绝过对任何人的施舍，不光是婆罗门。”  
“所以他施舍给贡蒂五个儿子吗？”  
马嘶不再作声。阿伽丽也不问。她知道马嘶不希望她有恨着贡蒂的想法。他们低下头拉紧头巾，避人耳目赶路。没有人再说话。直到夕阳西下，他们走到人烟稀少的森林边缘，马嘶突然提出给阿伽丽讲一下他父亲的事。  
马嘶讲完之后，阿伽丽一反常态地沉默了很久。马嘶不责怪她。德罗纳的一生都不完全，他不是持斧罗摩完全心爱的学生，不是木柱王完全忠贞的朋友，不是学生敬若高堂的老师，德罗纳的一生都不完全，马嘶又怎能希望阿伽丽完全理解呢？许久，阿伽丽才生涩地开口：“我听别人讲过你父亲和木柱王的恩怨，我一直以为你父亲将国土还一半给他是为了羞辱他。”  
马嘶苦笑：“我实在不知道他是怎么想的。对祭军，他似乎是真心想要一个朋友。”  
“为什么偏偏是祭军？”  
“大概因为他年幼的时候不认识别人吧。难敌也是我幼时认识的朋友，和迦尔纳是朋友又是因为难敌。舅舅除了父亲和毗湿摩似乎也没有朋友。我们家族都是这样的。”马嘶犹豫了一下，衡量着话语的准确度，“我们远离尘嚣，不事世务，因此拥有的朋友基本听从命运的安排。”  
“婆罗堕遮也是？”  
“我不了解他……不是谁的祖父都像你祖父一样著名。”马嘶苦笑。他讲完才发现自己与父亲有如此的相似之处。父亲活着的时候他从来没有察觉。那时马嘶没有察觉的太多了，他没有察觉般度五子正法表皮之下的肮脏内心，没有察觉迦尔纳尖刻语言下历经不公却依然坚守善良与正义的心，没有意识到难敌是坚持遵行刹帝利法的刹帝利君王。他不了解自己的敌人，不了解自己的朋友，甚至不了解自己的亲人。他一直以为父亲真的爱阿周那胜于自己，但最后，般度人欺骗德罗纳放下武器的时候也没有哭着说“翼月生阵亡了”。  
阿伽丽实在不太了解德罗纳。在对德罗纳的耳闻中，她与父亲一样不喜欢这个婆罗门。她试探着问：“也许因为你父亲偏心又撒谎？”  
“我父亲不撒谎！”  
“他明显更爱你，却说爱翼月生胜过你。”  
“他没发觉。”  
“没有发觉而犯下错误一样是犯错误。大概因为你父亲是婆罗门，所以对他的惩罚比对别人来得重些。”  
“那你父亲呢？他的坎坷是因为他是刹帝利？因为他是太阳之子？还是因为他前生犯下了没有赎清的罪过？”  
“谁知道？也许苏利耶和阎摩一样受了什么仙人诅咒，才得以一半光辉生下我父亲，让他在世间坎坷地走一遭来意识到还是天庭好、小心众仙人。你才是婆罗门，罪孽、果报、信仰、神明你都比我了解。你比我更懂得为什么，你干嘛要问我？”  
阿伽丽一口气说完这些，以为马嘶会生气，而马嘶似乎根本没有听进去她的话，他喃喃自语：“或者说，他对学生的不公正终于报应在了他头上？”  
阿伽丽一时不知如何回答。持斧罗摩却突然道：“独斫是尼沙陀人。”  
“我知道。”马嘶说，“但是父亲或者不应该收他为学生，或者不应该收他为学生却不以学生待他。”他说了这么久，才发现这件事情竟然如刺梗在他心里这么多年。如同慈悯在演武场上突然对迦尔纳的发难梗在他心里这么多年。  
“审判是神明的责任，儿子不能挑剔父亲的行为，只应该遵从。”持斧罗摩的声音严厉起来。这位持斧罗摩当年遵从父亲的命令杀死了比地还重的母亲并因遵从得到了赐福，他当然会这么认为。马嘶恭谨地闭口。阿伽丽却问道：“‘父亲比天还高’、‘母亲比地更重’，高和重都不是我们可以衡量的。为什么我们要被我们根本无法衡量之物困扰呢？”  
“因此你不需要困扰，只需遵从。”  
“但我们既不明白，如何遵从？”  
“不明白的遵从才是遵从。”持斧罗摩下令，“安静！”  
阿伽丽马上不说话了。  
持斧罗摩语气稍微缓和，解释道：“这就是遵从。遵从不是源于理解或认同，乃是本乎信任。”他看了马嘶一眼：“我这么讲，你有没有明白一些？”  
马嘶点头称是。他心里清楚，大概自己永远都不会完全明白。父亲在他心目中是完美的，他一生听从追随。然而父亲并非完美。般度人认为对马嘶的舐犊之情是他的牵绊，但马嘶认为，对于其他的偏执的执着的追求才是父亲的牵绊。无论如何，评判父亲不是他的责任。他感激父亲对他的爱，并以对父亲的爱回报。真正困扰他的，是持斧罗摩所说的信任。他想不起来是在何时他与父亲的信任已经出现了裂痕。


	11. Draupadi

德罗波蒂（祭军之女，即黑公主）不是她父亲生的，却不折不扣是她父亲的儿女。她和猛光。我参加了德罗波蒂的选婿大典，她在会堂被坚战输掉的时候我在，战争结束后追杀我的命令也是来自于她。选婿大典上所有人都对她的美貌惊叹不已。以后，每当有人见到她，也都称颂她的美貌。我现在回想她的面容，并不十分完美，但她的美丽里有摄人心魄的成分。单看外表，她是个十分迷人的女人。  
她嫁给般度五子，成了当时的新闻。毗耶娑说了两个故事，一是五子是五个因陀罗的化身，求吉祥天女下凡做他们的妻子，因此五人娶一个妻子，一是黑公主前生五次向湿婆祈愿得到一个好丈夫，因此得到五个丈夫。这两个故事在广博仙人的推动下广为流传，但人听完故事，还是会把有五个丈夫的女人当作娼妇。连祭军本人可能都是这么想的。他起初不愿意将黑公主给般度五子做妻子，后来听到毗耶娑的话，很快同意了。“是合乎正法，还是不合乎正法，都全然不是我的过错了。”他本来希望用女儿钓到一个匹敌阿周那的射手，现在附赠了四个王子，其中坚战和狼腹（怖军）对俱卢王位拥有很高的继承权，他怎么会不同意呢。  
没人听到德罗波蒂有不情愿的声音。她跟着假扮婆罗门的丈夫回家，却因为婆母的一句话，由丈夫的兄长决定成了五个人的妻子。有声音——我听说——很多人谈论，合法有五个男人当然比只有一个男人好。德罗波蒂在人们心中大概只是一个美貌的出身高贵的娼妓。有人说般度五子向她许下过什么诺言，有人说阿周那向她许下过什么诺言，不论是哪种都没被遵守。般度五子各自有了另外的妻子，阿周那有三个。  
有五个丈夫未必比有一个丈夫好。在大会堂，坚战毫不犹豫地将黑公主作为赌注押到眼看必输无疑的赌局上。当时，毗湿摩、我的父亲、舅舅、持国王、还有其他长辈，都斥责这种行为。坚战不听劝阻。赌输之后，德罗波蒂成了难敌的女奴。大家心里不情愿，但没一个人能说出反驳的话。德罗波蒂试图混淆视听，证明坚战同时既拥有她又不拥有她；以坚战不拥有她对抗难敌对她的拥有，以坚战拥有她使自己不失去丈夫。没有人认同她的话。奇耳出于同情或者怜悯，试图证明坚战不能拥有她而挽救她。你父亲几句话反驳了奇耳和德罗波蒂所有的观点。他提出了唯一可行的方法：德罗波蒂放弃丈夫。按照正法，没有人会谴责离开赌迷心窍的丈夫的妻子。但是德罗波蒂并不愿意这样做。般度五子恨上了持国之子和你父亲，德罗波蒂也恨上了他们。奇耳和你父亲——他们可是全场唯一为德罗波蒂提供出路的人。  
德罗波蒂追随丈夫们度过了十三年的流放生涯。其中，她有一次被胜车王抢走，第十三年又被空竹轻薄。坚战和从前一样拒绝保护她。怖军为她杀了空竹，我们因此知道般度五子的藏身之处。她的五个儿子能活到战争最后一天，主要依赖己方的保护和敌方的怜悯。毗湿摩不杀他们，我父亲只杀了庶出的激昂，迦尔纳受困于誓言逃避现实。我去杀死他们的时候，湿婆大神降临在我的身上。当时的感觉我无法用言语描述。我敢于说他们不堪一击。据黑天说，他感觉到我心里的念头，才保护他的表亲（般度五子和萨谛奇）离开。假使他们七个都在那里，也许能保护一下余下的人。  
德罗波蒂失去了所有的儿子，宣布绝食至死，要求她的丈夫们杀死我，带回摩尼宝珠为证据。我和阿周那使用梵颅法宝互相攻击。在毗耶娑和黑天的欺骗下，我让它落入了般度族妇女的子宫。接着黑天和毗耶娑再次欺骗了我。我交出摩尼珠，他们诅咒了我，拿着摩尼宝珠回去向黑公主交差，黑公主将它献给法王（坚战）。后来，我从他的王冠上取回它送给了你，你又把一半送给了我。  
现在黑公主坐在王后的位置上。她曾经坐在祭马旁边，成为大地的王后，有五个丈夫，没有父亲，没有兄弟，也没有儿子。

“也没有纪念她儿子的死的摩尼宝珠。”  
“按德罗波蒂的说法，摩尼宝珠是老师的遗物。”  
“要不要脸！你父亲有遗物也应当是你吧。”  
迦尔纳的女儿坐在马嘶身边，若有所思地抚摸着额心的半颗摩尼珠。她流浪的岁月里充分见证了它的神奇。当时她可以不饮水，可以不进食，从未生病，从未遇到危险。也许因为它的神奇，才使得般度五子放过马嘶却抢来摩尼珠。当然，他们不一定是马嘶的对手。马嘶已经抱着同归于尽的心放出了梵颅法宝，般度五子抵挡不了、又不愿意伤害好不容易才得来的大地。她听到夜袭之后的篇章时绞紧了双手，听完才放开。马嘶看在眼里，什么都没有说。甚至听到“老师的遗物”，也只不轻不重地骂了一句。  
“她有五个丈夫，却比我更像没有丈夫的女人。”  
马嘶想反驳，再一想却默然了。般度五子使黑公主背负世人的骂名，将她从公主变为女奴，带她流浪受苦，让她失去父亲、兄弟和儿子。一个女人，经历过这一切，王后的位置是否还有意义？她的家族为般度五子付出了最惨重的代价，妙贤的孙子却享受德罗波蒂家人的血所换来的胜利。  
“她真可怜。”迦尔纳的女儿轻声说。  
这和马嘶的预期大相径庭。他以为阿伽丽会像恨贡蒂一样顽固地恨上催促丈夫不择手段杀死她父亲的女人。她在只对故事了解一鳞半爪的时候询问马嘶为何德罗波蒂不听从奇耳和迦尔纳的建议，听完故事之后却变得像大会堂的奇耳一样对德罗波蒂充满同情。“跟她一比，我突然觉得自己并不惨。”  
“和你想法相同的人大概不多。”  
“我没有父亲把我当奖品赏给人，没有婆母把我当食品分享，没有丈夫拿我当物品赌博——以后估计也没有。我听说坚战在拿她赌博之前还夸耀了一番？好像她很温柔、很芳香、体毛很少，正是男人所渴望的？”  
“原话更加不堪入耳。”马嘶牢记着上次的一脚，没有直接复述。  
“还能如何不堪入耳啊？他以为自己是在赌自己的妻子，还是在叫卖一个女奴啊？他对妻子哪怕有一丝尊重，也不应该像描述商品一样描述她！”接下来马嘶见识到了混迹底层的人所用的精彩词汇，他做梦都没想到看似知书达礼的阿伽丽能说这么多凶恶的话。阿伽丽以一串问候问候完阎摩所生的堂兄，马嘶才想到应该喝住她，让她不要这么说话。“我不知道你心肠这么好。”马嘶说。  
“我心肠不好。是坚战做的事情太过分了。听到这件事情，任何一个女人都会唾弃德罗波蒂的丈夫。”  
“我却认为她和她的丈夫正好一对。”马嘶无动于衷，他又不是女人，“我从前也怜悯她同情她。但是如果她对成为女奴受到的侮辱一直耿耿于怀，向整个俱卢族为报复，那为何轻易原谅了使她成为女奴的丈夫？并非她遭到比其他女奴更苛刻的挑剔，也非她受到比其他女奴更悲惨的对待。如果她认为如此对待女奴不公，她为何不给她的女奴钱财放她们自由？如果她不认为这样不公，为何因此恨恶难敌的亲友？如果她认为自己成为女奴不公，为何不恨让她成为女奴的丈夫？坚战是她的保护者，除非坚战允许，谁都不能把般遮罗国木柱王的女儿怎样。是坚战轻易就把伤害她的权力拱手与人。”  
“我想是因为害怕吧。”阿伽丽静静地重复马嘶几天前给她的回答。“德罗波蒂一旦离开丈夫，她将无处容身。回到父亲身边吗？祭军把自己和儿女的一生都用来报复，会给遭逢不幸的女儿多少安慰？去向猛光哭泣吗？木柱王活着，猛光又非般度五子的对手，他能怎样？再寻找一个丈夫吗？她已经嫁过五个丈夫，又遭到这样的抛弃，即使她的美丽再令人垂涎，难道能为她带来良人吗？而且她失去父母的儿子们又该如何呢？”  
“她说过，如果她儿子发现自己是奴隶的儿子，会死的。”  
“哦，什么人有什么样的儿子。”阿伽丽一句带过，继续为德罗波蒂鸣不平，“她为了阿周那情愿嫁五个丈夫，阿周那给了她什么？就算她因为偏爱阿周那而死阿周那都不会做什么。她最尊敬坚战，坚战给了她什么？”  
“怖军为她冒许多险，她给了怖军什么？她是否以同样的爱回报怖军？她父亲和父亲的儿孙为她战死，她为她父亲家的人做了什么？所有人都不同情她的时候奇耳尽力保护她，她报答了奇耳什么？我认为德罗波蒂的遭遇的确可哀悯，但却是她行为恰当的果报。”  
“照你的道理，那黑公主是前世犯下了罪孽，因此今生嫁五个丈夫，因此才有了这一切？可是按毗耶娑的说法，她要求的是五个品德完备的丈夫，怎么遇到这样的人？”  
刚刚归来的持斧罗摩听出他们争论的所在，随口重复了一句现在常常听到的话：“是犍陀罗王提醒坚战赌上德罗波蒂。”  
“可是决定赌上德罗波蒂的是坚战自己啊。”德罗纳之子和迦尔纳之女异口同声回答。


	12. 对话

“……豆扇陀说：‘让整个王国今天全部属于你！你做我的妻子吧，美女呀！胆怯的女郎啊！你以健达缚方式嫁给我吧！美人啊！据说，健达缚方式较之其他结婚方式更为佳妙。两股嫩嫩的娇娘啊！’”  
“别信他，他不一定健达缚过多少美人了。”  
“……他反复再三地对沙恭达罗说：‘为了你，我将派来一支由四个兵种组成的大军，我要亲率大军接你到我的宫殿。笑意纯真的女郎啊！’”  
“胡扯。沙恭达罗找上门豆扇陀能认她就不错了。最后一句话倒是真的，要不是‘笑意纯真’，也不会这么容易被骗到手。”  
“国王心里对迦叶波的后裔顾虑重重。‘尊者极具苦行法力，闻知此事之后他会怎么样呢？’他一路上不住思虑着，这样返回了自己的京城。”  
“这才是他真正顾虑的吧。四支兵种的将来恐怕也是说给干婆仙人听的。”  
“……这时，天空中一个无形的精灵，向着豆扇陀发出了话语……”  
“和给你起名字的是同一个精灵吗？”  
“……我不知道。精灵说：‘母亲不过是皮囊，儿子乃是父亲所生。你要抚养儿子，豆扇陀！你不要对沙恭达罗傲慢无礼！’”  
“这精灵的逻辑好奇怪。既然母亲不过是皮囊，那为什么不要对沙恭达罗傲慢无礼？反正不过是皮囊嘛！你祖父对那只木钵很尊敬吗？”  
“阿伽丽！”  
“有何吩咐，伟大的北般遮罗王？”  
“你这样插嘴，我没办法把故事讲下去。”  
“是你讲的故事本身漏洞百出。”  
“我只通晓历史传说，不负责鉴定真假。即使生活在某则故事发生的时代，也无法断定谁讲述的故事才为真实。师爷活了许多年，会一直活到劫末我们都归于虚无的时候。但你问问师爷，悉多的两个儿子后来怎么了，是杀了他们的父亲罗摩，还是和父亲相认？”  
“他们杀了十车王之子。”  
阿伽丽不怀好意地大笑起来，恶作剧地调侃马嘶：“你不要将师爷等闲视之！他老人家很厉害的，和你可不一样。”  
持斧罗摩又来喝止阿伽丽：“马嘶是楼陀罗的化身，大天、爱神、死神、愤怒神投生的部分合而为一，诞生了这位杀敌英雄。你不能将他等闲视之，孩子。你要尊敬他。有一天他会成为你的丈夫，因此你更应该尊敬他。”  
“师爷，如果我现在就更加尊敬他，那当他真成了我的丈夫我应该怎样尊敬他？”迦尔纳的女儿狡辩。  
“你这么聪明，到时候肯定会有办法。你还要不要听我讲故事？”  
“要，你继续。”阿伽丽嘟囔了一句“二对一不公平”，马嘶和持斧罗摩都当做没有听到。

阿伽丽喜欢故事。马嘶正好精通历史传说。迦尔纳，或者苏利耶，似乎不好意思将全部稀奇古怪的故事都讲给自己的后裔听。马嘶为了避免故事里可能使人面红耳赤的词句费了不少脑筋，此时对吠陀的精研派上了用场，替代的语言自然而然地到了他的嘴边。也许有时阿伽丽听不明白，反正她没有问。困扰马嘶的成了他可能永远也搞不明白的迦尔纳家族的思考方式。  
“苏摩自我膨胀，他抱走了祭主（毗诃波提）美丽的妻子……”  
“那个女人是喜欢苏摩的。”  
“你怎么肯定？”  
“你说的。苏摩‘抱走’了她，不是‘扛走’‘抢走’了她。那她当然是心里愿意的。她是谁，陀刹的女儿吗？”  
“达罗迦。确实有人说她是陀刹仙人的女儿。你又是怎么知道？”  
“苏摩娶了二十七个陀刹的女儿，又有一个陀刹的女儿爱上他也不是什么稀奇的事情。我奇怪的是陀刹为什么不直接把达罗迦许给苏摩而是许给了祭主。”  
“苏摩的二十七个妻子都死了，他为她们在天上建了二十七座月宿宫。如果我是陀刹，恐怕不会再把一个女儿嫁给娶过我二十七个女儿又看着她们都死了的男人。”  
“有道理。”  
“……祭主说，孩子生下来之前，达罗迦不准进入我的家门。发生了奇迹，孩子马上就生下来了，光辉美丽，以致祭主和苏摩都认他为自己的儿子。双方争执起来。愤怒的孩子声称如果达罗迦不说出他的父亲是谁，他将诅咒达罗迦。达罗迦只好羞愧地说：‘孩子是苏摩的。’苏摩高兴地带着自己的儿子走了。”  
“那孩子为什么不说‘如果我父亲无法认出我，我就诅咒我的父亲’？真奇怪！祭主发现孩子漂亮就急着据为己有，你们婆罗门都这样吗？”  
持斧罗摩瞪了阿伽丽一眼。马嘶赶紧为自己的种姓开脱。历史和传说都被阿伽丽挑剔得体无完肤，马嘶转而讲起了他们的故事。可是，在讲别的故事之前，马嘶也忍不住想祭主被苏摩夺妻是否是他强行追求摩摩多的报应。但他实在不想听阿伽丽追问抛弃双目失明的父亲的婆罗门仙人乔达摩是否就是自己曾外祖父乔达摩了，所以没讲。并且，如果他真讲了，也许阿伽丽还会问从祭主的一部分生出的德罗纳是否做过类似的事情。马嘶对此一无所知。  
“……贞信生岛生黑仙的过程，据岛生黑仙说，是破灭仙人满足贞信的要求，贞信满怀欣喜地与他结合；据贞信说，是破灭仙人以雄劲征服了年少的她，将贞信置于自己的控制之下，并赐给了她恩典……”  
“有区别吗？岛生黑仙的父亲以黑暗笼罩世界，以法力威吓贞信，又是独自和贞信在船上，她欣喜与否有何区别？在儿子看来，母亲当时当然是满怀欣喜吧？”  
“我觉得有区别，但是你的话也有道理。就按你说的算吧。豆扇陀和沙恭达罗的儿子婆罗多王和几个女人生了九个儿子，但他都不承认，想‘他们不像我’，后来他从婆罗堕遮仙人那里得到了一个儿子。”  
“不会就是你的祖父婆罗堕遮吧？从婆罗堕遮仙人那里得到儿子……不是只有一种方法吧？哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“后来，婆罗多的后裔广覆和太阳神之女炎娃生下了俱卢。”  
“喔，那你比我高了五辈！”  
“……依照先后顺序，持国王的百子中难敌第一个出生。难敌刚一出生，持国王请来了许多婆罗门，也请来了毗湿摩和维杜罗，说：‘坚战王子是兴旺我们家族的长子。根据他自己的美德，他将得到王国。对此，我们没有异议。可是，我这儿子在他之后出生的，他是否也将是国王？请你们告诉我真话，就此做一个决定。’他的话音刚落，在周围各个方向上，祥瑞的动物都发出了预示凶险的凄厉的嚎叫。那些婆罗门和思想伟大的维杜罗一起对持国说道：‘显而易见，你的这个儿子，将招致家族的毁灭！抛弃他将会太平无事，养活他就要有大难临头！……’”  
“等等，这些人说的话好奇怪。如果难敌王将给家族带来灾难，为什么不在他降生的时候降下灾异？倒是维杜罗和婆罗门一到跟前，就有预示凶险的号叫。不祥的究竟是出生不久的孩子呢，还是这群思想伟大的人？”  
马嘶没有正面回答她的问题：“你说的话不是没有人想过。当时，那些人说：‘让你的一百个儿子，剩下九十九个吧！请用他一个换取世界和家庭的安宁吧！’并劝说他：‘为了家庭，可以舍弃一个儿子；为了村庄，可以舍弃一个家庭；为了灵魂，可以舍弃大地。’但是稚子何辜，满怀爱子之情的持国王并没有照办。”他又想起自己身被诅咒游荡林间决定出发寻找迦尔纳女儿时的腹诽，是否坚战是维杜罗的儿子？下一瞬间，马嘶甩掉了这个念头。  
“真伟大！照这个逻辑，为了大地的安宁，也可以舍弃一个种姓。这些无私的婆罗门如果生活在阿周那的年代，大概会劝师爷不要杀光刹帝利、让所有婆罗门牺牲自己吧！”当然他们都知道这些婆罗门生活在那个时代也绝对不会这样做。他们的“牺牲”是不包括牺牲自己的。“迅行王给补卢灌顶，雅度并非没有王国；熊罴在羊斗之后成了国王，豆扇多和至高也有般遮罗；福身王继位，波利迦有自己的国土。为什么预备让坚战得到王国，持国王的儿子‘是否也是国王’就会换来王子的死刑？你倒是说说，家族的长子坚战怎么根据自己的美德得到王国？”  
马嘶回想着自己所知道的全部关于般度得子的事情：“般度在悄无人处对享有美誉的合法妻子贡蒂说：‘……低贱的人处在不幸之中，则盼望从高贵的人那里得到儿子。善人们发现，儿子是正法之国的最好给予者，即便他不是自己的种……’”阿伽丽打断他：“在悄无人处说，你是怎么知道的？”  
马嘶看着他朋友的女儿：“我猜的。般度使他妻子召唤你父亲兄长的时候，甘陀利王后已经有了一年的身孕。”  
马嘶听见持斧罗摩锐利地吸了一口气：“无子的般度王应当首先想到他兄长和兄长的儿子。按照正法，他也是他们的父亲！”  
“是啊。”马嘶说，“所以迦尔纳的女儿才会说，坚战出生就是为了王国。”  
持斧罗摩愤怒的呼吸声响彻他们栖身之处。马嘶悲哀地想，毗湿奴的第六化身似乎与第八化身越行越远了。


	13. 天问

天意从来高难问。  
阿伽丽在篝火旁细细地烤肉，一会儿看马嘶一眼。婆罗门不能吃肉。马嘶不理她，等到阿伽丽拿着香喷喷的肉在他眼前晃悠的时候一把夺了过来，咬了一口，高高举起。他吞下有点烫的食物，评价：“味道不错。”  
阿伽丽瞠目结舌，大叫：“喂，婆罗门！”  
“怎么了？”马嘶低头看她，“我在森林游荡的时候，几乎把婆罗门所有的禁忌都犯了一遍——阿伽丽，你不会以为我还在乎不能吃肉吧？”  
亡命之徒的同伙神色紧张起来：“师爷会怎么说你？”  
“师爷知道。”马嘶简单地回答，又咬了一口烤肉。阿伽丽嘟囔了一句，坐回火旁继续烤肉，人却对着前方出神，手腕几乎被火焰灼伤。马嘶大声提醒她，最后抓住她的手腕，阿伽丽才如梦初醒，猛地回头，问马嘶：“为什么是你？”  
“什么？”马嘶几乎以为自己知道阿伽丽在说什么。  
“为什么是你？”阿伽丽重复，“你是我所知道的人中最善良、最温和、最仁慈、最宽容的。你说你从来没有见过比毗湿摩更高尚的人，但我知道你不比他差。你心地这样纯净，你堪称完美。为什么偏偏是你？为什么？”为什么是你被背叛？为什么是你被欺骗？为什么是你被诅咒？为什么是你被唾弃？为什么？为什么——人们能亏待你，根本不是因为你比他们愚拙，也不是因为你比他们软弱，而是因为你比他们善良。为什么这一切要降临在你的身上？  
马嘶看着他好友的女儿、他未来的妻子，渐渐将女孩的话和自己的猜测联系在一起。她不是为自己质问上天，她在为他鸣不平，为风和阳光带给她的、一刻不停的、无处不在的、人们闲谈中对受诅咒的败军之将的唾弃。就像当年，她冒千难万险爬上摩亨陀罗山，不是为她自己请求持斧罗摩的祝福。当年她如何执意将摩尼宝珠送还给他，现今也如何执意要为他堵住众人的口舌。被诅咒的马嘶——被唾弃的马嘶——而她只看到许多年前就消失的那个善良、温和、仁慈、宽容的年轻人，德罗纳之子马嘶。  
但是，难道现在的马嘶就不再是那个人了吗？  
“没有关系。”马嘶说，“还有我，还有你，我们还没有失败。还没有结束。”他向般度五子承认过失败，没有关系，他使用那罗延武器时般度全军都承认了失败，战争仍在继续。  
“我不是那个意思。”阿伽丽凄然背过脸去。马嘶不知如何作答，只能在她身边坐下，搂住她消瘦的肩。他郑重地开口：“阿伽丽，我的一切遗憾都来源于你刚刚说的优点。如果我不够善良，早已不相信般度之子；如果我不够温和，早已和难敌决裂离开象城；如果我不够仁慈，早已彻底除掉般度人；如果我不够宽容，早就和卢醯尼之子（大力罗摩）一样在赌局后唾弃德罗波蒂的丈夫们。善良、温和、仁慈、宽容，我不愿再以这些美好的品质待人。我早已仁至义尽。毗湿摩、我的父亲、你的父亲，都死在以善良温和仁慈宽容对待敌人上。我想活下去。我不需要这些。”  
“可是……”阿伽丽抬头看他，她离他那么近，娇嫩的唇在篝火映照下鲜艳欲滴，马嘶想吻她，压抑着心中的悸动听她把话说完“就是因为这样对敌人，才被称为拥有这些品质。”  
马嘶感觉体内灼热沸腾的血液一瞬间冰冷了。迦尔纳的女儿又说对了。  
他颓然放开女孩的手腕：“阿伽丽，不要再将我和恒河之子相比，我远远比不上他。我或者像迦尔纳，明知一切肮脏却依然选择宽恕；或者像毗湿摩，到死都以为侄孙是大义灭亲给他解脱。而我不像他们，我没有善良温和到一直相信，也没有仁慈宽容到一直饶恕。恒河之子的高尚来源于虔信，日神之子的高尚来源于宽恕，而我只因为无知有过高尚的假象。你说我是心地纯净？错了，心地纯净的是你，我只是不明白。我生为婆罗门，即使吃不饱穿不暖，我有吠陀，有音乐，有其他种姓不敢企及的一切。我可以永远做一个高洁出世的婆罗门，但我因为父亲和朋友选择做一个刹帝利。我不是真正的刹帝利，我心里一直以为我和其他人不一样——至少和你的父亲不一样。我后悔没有机会请求他原谅。我就像这样，不是这个，也不是那个；不在这边，也不在那边，也不在中间；黑天诅咒我游荡世间无人识得，其实在那之前我已经游离很久了。我有没有给你讲过毗湿奴三步跨过三界的故事？阿修罗王钵利厉兵秣马大败天神夺得三界，毗湿奴化为侏儒请求他施舍三步之地，他两步跨过天与地，钵利说，请你把第三步踏在我头顶吧，我允诺了给你三步的土地。毗湿奴的第三步把提迭和檀那婆赶回了地界，自此地界才在正法上属于阿修罗。那个时候太白金星之主在哪里？婆利古之孙在哪里？天乘女郎之父在哪里？阿修罗的导师在哪里？他没能和他的阿修罗学生一道回归地界，他并不是阿修罗。阿伽丽，我斗胆说我的境况就和太白仙人一样。我游离在万物之间，哪里都不是我的归宿。你曾经将你踏上旅程以来遭到的危险一笔带过，你可知若是从前我不会想到会有人遇到这样的危险。你以为我心地纯洁，其实我不过是一无所知。我不清楚世界本来的面目。一旦我失去高高在上受人敬仰的婆罗门身份，成为人们口中被唾弃被诅咒的马嘶，才看清。而你，知道这一切，却还愿意为我鸣冤，你才是纯洁的那个。你才是无辜的那个。夜袭时，我清楚地知道自己在犯下罪孽，违背婆罗门、刹帝利以及一切的法则。但是我不在乎，怎样都无所谓，我就是要杀掉他们，以非法对抗非法，以恶制恶。阿伽丽，我的做法绝对不正确，我自己很清楚，只是我执意选择，因此我的罪孽更重。我对师爷也这么说。你还觉得我是善良温和仁慈宽容、心地纯净的人吗？”  
夜风凄凉，夜露凄冷，夜火凄微，如此寒夜。马嘶一口气说完这一切，惊觉自己几乎冻僵，唯有依偎在他身旁的阿伽丽散发阳光的暖意。他深深吸了一口气，望着她星月般明亮的眼眸，叹息般嘱咐：“我不想明白——你一定要明白。”  
阿伽丽静静地看着马嘶，眼中流淌着无数的光：  
“我杀过一个婆罗门。”  
她还来不及说别的话。马嘶松开她的肩膀，抓起她双手。他那么用力，仿佛永远都不准备放开，又那么小心，仿佛担心弄伤她，他眼里燃着毁灭神的火焰：“我向毁灭的三眼大神发誓——无论迦尔纳的女儿过去、现在、未来犯下什么罪孽，受到什么诅咒，判以什么刑罚，我始终为她承担一半。假使什么事情由我做下不受责备，那么同样不能责备她！”  
无云无雨，但一瞬间风雷大作，深林中传来野兽和夜行族此起彼伏的嘶鸣，篝火摇曳，影子乱窜。马嘶和阿伽丽安静地坐在异象四起的夜里，四目相对，丝毫不惊慌。阿伽丽想说什么，但她看着自己未来的丈夫，突然觉得什么言语都不重要。她依然深信他就像少时梦中听见的声音一样，温和又善良，纯洁又美好。女孩对她的恋人微笑，她的恋人悄声说：“你一定要明白。”她也悄声回答：“我会明白。”  
持斧罗摩的声音打破了花前月下的氛围。老人说：“即使迦尔纳看不到你们，你们应当至少通知我回避一下。”  
徒孙们惊跳起来，阿伽丽语无伦次地表示事情不像师爷以为的那样。持斧罗摩不听她的，摇着头告诉她这没关系，健达缚式婚姻出了许多伟人，何况自己收留他们的同时已经为他们的未来做了见证，即使最精通正法的人也不能指责他们。阿伽丽指天誓月说他们真的只是谈心，不然就让马嘶像月神一样有二十七个妻子，自己只有达罗迦的缘分。持斧罗摩这下信了，板起脸把阿伽丽一通训斥，让她不能再随便起重誓，即使情况再紧急也要用道理解决问题。  
“可是您根本不听我们的解释。”第一次被师爷训斥的阿伽丽委屈地说。马嘶想，阿伽丽已经“我们”了，怎么要师爷信她的解释。  
持斧罗摩不愧是教出过毗湿摩德罗纳迦尔纳的老师，他教育徒孙：“我不听解释是我的问题，你不解释却起誓就是你的错了！”赶他们分别去睡觉。

“鱼被剖开，现出两个孩子。天女石姑从诅咒中获得解脱，回了天庭。高行王带走男孩作为军队统帅，把女孩送给了一位渔夫……”  
“那贞信的妈妈，不对，贞信妈妈的肉体呢？被卖掉了？和其他鱼一样？吃了？不是吧！”  
“……贞信说，凭自己的苦行力，你甚至能够创造出另外一个三重世界……”  
“那还和现在的世界过不去干嘛？”  
“……阿周那和黑天火烧甘味林，获得了火神赠送的甘狄拨神弓和妙见飞轮，有了打败因陀罗和众神的名声，在甘味林旧址上建立了天帝城……”  
“加上老婆和大舅子，好像他们一切都是从火里来的。”  
“……摩耶是火烧甘味林的幸存者，为了感谢阿周那和黑天的恩典，给他们建立起了天帝城的宫殿……”  
“什么恩典？不杀之恩？是他过得好好的阿周那和黑天跑过来杀他，不杀是应该的，杀了背上一条命，什么时候成‘恩典’了？阿修罗脑子有毛病吗，难怪打不过天神。”  
“摩耶是阿修罗中有名的胆小鬼。”  
“难怪能活这么久。”  
“……坚战说，持国王希望我赌博，因此……”  
“持国王还希望坚战放弃继承权呢，怎么坚战不放弃？”  
持斧罗摩听着晚辈一刻不停地叽叽喳喳，神色微微柔和。从来没有两个孩子同时跟随他的时候。他想起，天誓被恒河女神送到他面前的时候还是个娃娃，德罗纳来到时已经是年轻的父亲，迦尔纳出现时是坚忍挺拔的少年，他在想象中将自己的徒弟们放到一起，毗湿摩是向老师辞行的样子，德罗纳是马嘶的样子，迦尔纳就是迦尔纳的样子。他想着三个年轻的学生跟随着自己，不知不觉出了神。酷烈的阳光悄然温和，三人身后拉出长长的影子。


	14. Durvasas

虽信美而非吾土兮，曾何足以少留！

在武器与言语之间，德罗纳之子与迦尔纳之女跟随食火仙人之子度过了十二个春秋。他们一度环绕整个雅利安躲避追兵，最后才又回到摩亨陀罗山上。摩亨陀罗山坐居天险，年青的男女在登山途中频频感叹自己当初竟然克服万难活着来到了这里。初来此地时他们孤独而不知所措，惶惶然如丧家之犬，心里燃着坚定的火焰，一个披着阳光，一个踏着星光。现在他们依然迷茫不知前路，却依然谨记方向，身后依然有来自过去的追索。持斧罗摩指挥两个晚辈搭建居所，寻找一切日用的物品，筑起苦行者栖息之处。闲暇时马嘶和阿伽丽绕着山游荡，不时在山涧里发现从前追捕他们的士兵的骨骸。马嘶指着他们残留的武器向阿伽丽分析国别将领，很快阿伽丽对从未见过的武将都已熟知。  
阿伽丽脾气暴躁，不时毫无道理地对马嘶生气。持斧罗摩见到会教育阿伽丽尊重未来的夫婿，马嘶却总是温言软语地哄她，问她为什么不开心。持斧罗摩看着这对年青人，无奈地摇头。他得承认马嘶是他所知的晚辈中性情最温和的一个，如果持斧罗摩提前不知道，恐怕不会相信这个孩子和定计夜袭血洗般度军的俱卢统帅是同一个人。  
太阳落山之后，他们坐在一起擦拭武器。马嘶和阿伽丽互相提问法宝秘诀，师爷监督。日子平淡又温和。近来偶尔有其他仙人来拜访持斧罗摩。马嘶不再躲避客人，老师的老师为学生解除诅咒的事情已经在仙人中流为美谈。阿伽丽负责接待。马嘶认得所有的仙人，即使之前他大都没见过面。可是一会儿，马嘶远远看了一眼靠近的人就把阿伽丽塞进了小屋，伸手拦住她出去的路。来客一身邋遢却红光满面，红棕色的头发盘在头顶，相貌丑陋，声音洪亮。  
“别出来。外面的人和你的出生有非同小可的联系。”  
打算出去的阿伽丽被马嘶挡住，看不到来客的相貌，听他一说稍微联想就变了脸色：“你是说，敝衣仙人？”  
马嘶无可奈何地点头。“我要见他。”“不行。”马嘶认为自己很清楚迦尔纳家的脾气遇上敝衣仙人会有什么后果。他做好对付阿伽丽硬来的准备。英勇的迦尔纳的力气超过风神之子怖军，但他女儿的力量还是比马嘶小太多了。  
阿伽丽飞腿踢开马嘶手腕，趁势一闪而出，跑向持斧罗摩。她今天全身戎装，行动分外灵活。马嘶顾不得手腕疼痛赶紧追上去，被她一路甩开。持斧罗摩已经开始和客人闲谈，敝衣仙人看着互相追逐的年轻男女，嘎嘎大笑：“听说德罗纳的儿子不是他未婚妻的对手，看来果真如此。”这时阿伽丽已经跑到持斧罗摩身后站定，马嘶尴尬地向敝衣仙人致敬。敝衣仙人看着他们的刹帝利打扮感慨了一句：“真可惜，我本来打算带你去喜马拉雅山引导你崇拜萨克蒂呢！”  
马嘶一点儿也不觉得可惜。他的半身已经在他身边了。他奇怪今天敝衣仙人脾气怎么这么好，仿佛一辈子的好心情都倾泻在了持斧罗摩面前。敝衣仙人再看阿伽丽继续哈哈大笑：“我还以为能让毗诃波提的后裔倾心的肯定是位美臀女郎，明眸皓齿，纤腰秀眉，乳房饱满，皮肤黝黑。原来是个除了一张漂亮脸蛋和一身好武艺什么都没有的姑娘。你的陪嫁是铠甲和弓箭？”  
迦尔纳之女闻言洁白的脸颊气得通红，不假思索地打算开口反驳仙人。德罗纳之子一把将她拖到自己后面去，不让她说话。敝衣仙人见状更加开心，笑着说：“不错，不错，德罗纳之子！你和你的心上人相处，就像为同一个王战斗的两个战士彼此帮助！”  
他打趣完这一句，不等马嘶回答，就继续和持斧罗摩交谈。马嘶竭力抚慰着认为自己受到侮辱的阿伽丽，以别人听不见的低声向她说，自己宁可仙人嘲笑她被铠甲遮掩的曼妙身姿，不愿与他人的目光分享这美好。勇武而秀美的女郎谴责他，低声说了一些关于婚姻、夫妻以及正法的句子。两人开始专心听长者讲话。敝衣仙人和持斧罗摩都是大有来头的婆罗门，言谈中显出熟悉。马嘶听着他们谈论信仰，谈论婆罗门所崇拜的湿婆大神。阿伽丽不管能不能听懂，也在一边听着。敝衣仙人一直看着持斧罗摩，她却总有如芒在背的感觉，仿佛敝衣不用目光就可以看到她。长辈的谈话走向渐渐奇怪，敝衣仙人谈起自己这些年给过的诅咒和祝福，马嘶应声表示崇拜。他倒真的希望能有这些本领。敝衣仙人挑剔的目光转了一圈，矛头对准持斧罗摩：“要我说，你教育弟子，首先得让他记住别总想着娶刹帝利姑娘。公主貌美归貌美，比得上潜心苦行帝释天派来诱惑你的天女吗？年轻人就是不懂得忍耐。”  
“他们不是我的弟子。”持斧罗摩平静地回答。  
“仙人，我不敢隐瞒，我可不是刹帝利。”马嘶祈望敝衣仙人听不出阿伽丽礼貌背后的讥讽。  
敝衣仙人目光在阿伽丽身上上上下下仔细转了一圈，然后好像没看到她这个人似的，又向持斧罗摩问道：“她是刹帝利吗？就和你以前那个学生一样，是个刹帝利？”  
“是的。”持斧罗摩回答，“他的女儿。”  
“哦哟！”敝衣仙人叫道，指着马嘶，“那这个年轻婆罗门是谁，天誓的儿子还是德罗纳的儿子？”  
“德罗纳的。”持斧罗摩好脾气地提醒，马嘶觉得师爷的耐心快走到尽头了，“天誓发誓终生不娶不留下后代。而且，天誓和迦尔纳一样是刹帝利。”  
敝衣仙人怪笑起来：“瞧瞧你教出的学生，一个婆罗门两个刹帝利！现在还剩一个婆罗门一个刹帝利！以后就是一群小刹帝利！”他笑得不亦乐乎，阿伽丽在持斧罗摩身后横眉怒目，持斧罗摩似乎快要抽出神斧了。好在敝衣仙人不笑了，他看到罗摩危险的表情，赶紧补充：“不过我得告诉你，刹帝利的姑娘还是不错的。我在几个刹帝利家里住过，其中一个人的女儿，和一个人的老婆，真是听话！伺候得这把老骨头过得可舒服了。我走之前给她们分别赐了恩典，她们那叫一个高兴！教育很重要，你教出来的即使是刹帝利也一定有婆罗门的美德。”  
持斧罗摩冷笑道：“是吗？你可能忘了，有人说我就是个刹帝利作风的婆罗门。”这句话马嘶倒是很赞同。师爷身上的刹帝利作风不比他俩轻，有时候马嘶隐约从他身上看到毗湿摩、父亲、迦尔纳。据说，罗摩的祖母当年误献生刹帝利的求子祭，又不希望自己的儿子是刹帝利，因此得到了一个刹帝利式的孙子。刹帝利一旦受辱，可是会杀人的。  
敝衣仙人又怪笑了一阵：“当然，对付刹帝利，总得由跟刹帝利差不多的人来啊。总不能指望一直让大德的婆罗门用目光焚烧。”他对阿伽丽说：“小姑娘，给你个机会，我要住上几天，你好好服侍我，我开心了就会给你赐福。”  
“当然可以，可是我看您现在就很开心。”阿伽丽用她甜美动听的嗓音说，“您开心了我要什么赐福都行吗？”  
持斧罗摩露出诡异的笑。敝衣仙人注意到了，赶紧说：“不行，不能乱要。我不能乱给赐福。”他看罗摩似乎在笑话自己，又撑起脸皮弥补：“想要什么，说来看看。比如让神仙和你生子一类的赐福我还是很擅长的。你有吉相，将来一定能生很多天神似的儿子。”  
马嘶暗想，如果他真教阿伽丽那个咒语，自己就不得不坐实只身一人足以战胜因陀罗及三界众神的名声了。阿伽丽想召唤谁，他先宰了谁。  
“哦，我不想要这个。”阿伽丽乖巧地微笑着说，“我有没有后裔不那么重要，如果非和神仙生子我也不想和随便什么神仙生。我想求一个为我夫君的赐福。您刚刚也听到了，我连血统纯正的刹帝利都算不上，更不能为我未来的夫君生下血统纯正的婆罗门孩子。因此我想请求您给我一个赐福，使我可以招来女神，无论她冰冷无情还是满怀情愫，都将在我的控制之下，为我夫君生出优秀的后代。”  
敝衣仙人呛了，使劲咳嗽起来。持斧罗摩哈哈大笑。阿伽丽装得一本正经，终于还是倒在马嘶肩上笑个不停。马嘶努力忍了一下，忍不住也捧腹大笑起来。


	15. The Wedding

桃之夭夭，灼灼其华。之子于归，宜其室家。  
前来小住的敝衣仙人被阿伽丽狮子大开口的赐福吓住了，不肯让她服侍自己，因此任务落到了马嘶头上。敝衣仙人一开始还担心他们夫妻同心，后来发现马嘶实在对女神没有兴趣，才放心地享受他的服务。每次阿伽丽恭恭敬敬地向他打招呼，仙人都像被蜇了一样跳起来。马嘶觉得阿伽丽应该适可而止，阿伽丽倒觉得挺解气：敝衣仙人应该记住不能随便赐福。  
敝衣仙人和持斧罗摩越谈越投机。持斧罗摩学识渊博，并不仅仅日常教授他们的武艺和偶尔与马嘶交流的吠陀。婆罗门仙人擅长的一切他都懂得。马嘶揣测，师爷平时不显山不露水，大概就是他的刹帝利习性作怪。他们谈到远行。他们打算前往雪山，在白雪覆盖的地方敬拜大女神萨克蒂。似乎敝衣仙人来拜访之前一度想带马嘶同去，他也确实邀请两个年轻人一起去。持斧罗摩直白地拒绝一个刹帝利参与敬拜。阿伽丽并不是刹帝利，她提醒师爷，师爷却说当年他如何断定阿伽丽的父亲为刹帝利，现在也如何断定阿伽丽为刹帝利。持斧罗摩也不强迫马嘶一起走，他说，马嘶的心依然属于刹帝利，他本人是个无可挑剔的婆罗门也改变不了这一点。两位老人很快商定一切打算出发。年轻人抱住师爷的双脚，不愿意离开。阿伽丽哭了。  
“起来，起来！”持斧罗摩威严又无奈地说，“孩子，当年我诅咒你的父亲，他都没有哭！”  
“父亲因为自己的过错受到爱他的老师的诅咒，他有什么理由哭泣？离开您才会使他哭泣。我不愿意离开您。”阿伽丽抹着眼泪说，“您就像我失去的祖父和父亲，您是我唯一的家人。我孤苦无依的时候您收留了我们，现在您怎么又忍心抛下我们？”  
“起来！”持斧罗摩叹了一口气，“你们不能和我一起去苦修。你们带着弓刀来到我这里，迟早也要因为弓刀离开。”他扶起两个孩子。“别掉眼泪了，马嘶！婆罗门和刹帝利都不是这样做的。孩子啊！如果你真心像尊敬父亲一样尊敬我，就答应我的三个要求。”  
“您说。”阿伽丽努力克制着眼泪回答。  
“第一，要敬你的夫主。他对于你犹如神。你的夫君容貌完美，遵行正法，精通武艺，精研吠陀，爱你很深，他没有什么地方不值得你尊敬。你要以适当的方式尊敬他，不能为所欲为！”  
“是。”阿伽丽说。  
“第二。你要像受到保护的公主，至少像受到良好教育的妇女一样讲话。你父亲从来没有在我面前说过粗鲁的话，你也不可以在他人面前失去礼仪讲话！”  
“是。”阿伽丽说。  
“第三，”持斧罗摩的语气和婉下来，“你遵循刹帝利法，也不要忘了你的武艺有一部分来源于一个年迈的婆罗门。当你遇见婆罗门的时候，偶尔想起我说过的话。”  
“您放心，师爷，我会向父亲那样的，除了我自己……”  
“我没要求你像迦尔纳那个蠢货一样。”持斧罗摩的语气陡然严厉起来，以致马嘶有些担心他会用苦行功力诅咒因陀罗。“我只要求你记得我说过的话。不必像你头脑简单的父亲一样。”大概持斧罗摩是唯一说迦尔纳头脑简单的人了。接着严厉的目光转向了马嘶。“‘遭逢不幸时，父亲是归宿。’如果你遭逢不幸，就会到我这里来。假使你的丈夫拿你去赌或者做其他蠢事，你要原模原样复述给我，他犯蠢的时候吹嘘一句，我就给他一斧！”  
“放心吧，师爷。如果他做出这种蠢事，直到我原谅他他都将不再是我的丈夫。”  
“我说了什么？要敬重你的夫主！”持斧罗摩吹胡子瞪眼。阿伽丽低头称是。持斧罗摩的语气再次缓和下来，像个慈祥的老人那样说：“你答应了我三个要求，我满足你的三个愿望。说吧，孩子。”  
“求您使我的头发能够随着我的意思长长。”  
一旁的敝衣仙人闻言哈哈大笑，持斧罗摩也笑了起来。阿伽丽常常要忍痛糟蹋自己美丽的头发好扮成男孩。尊者说：“我赐给你这个恩典。”  
“求您将父亲的取胜弓赐给我。”  
“取胜弓我早已给了你的父亲，你父兄去世后它已经属于你了。”  
“师爷。求您使我有朝一日能够出于自愿舍弃现在的生命，灵魂来到应该去的地方。”  
“孩子啊，你用一个祝福给我出了两个难题！”阿伽丽低下头。“但是我答应你的这个要求。你所应该在的地方不是现在而是过去。你和德罗纳的儿子是从逝去的世界里走失的幽灵。一旦你放弃生命，会发现自己回到过去的世界。”  
祝福超出阿伽丽的预料。她倒吸一口凉气，还不知道说什么好，持斧罗摩又转向马嘶，说：“我给了你的妻子三个祝福，妻子是丈夫的财产，因此，我也给你三个祝福。随你的心意挑选吧，孩子！”  
阿伽丽松了一口气。马嘶说：“我希望能和迦尔纳的女儿一同舍弃生命，并在来生再次见到她。”  
持斧罗摩点头应允。  
“我希望自己尽心竭力去完成我能够完成的事情，即使至终一无所成，也不怨恨命运。”  
“你心里的善良将指引你的路。你会完成应当完成的事情，你到世上来就是为了这个。”持斧罗摩应允，又说，“最后一个。”  
“我的最后一个愿望是……”马嘶虔诚地说，“希望您为我们主持婚礼。”  
持斧罗摩像敝衣仙人一样笑了起来。  
“真有趣，我以为你们早通过健达缚方式结婚了，还奇怪怎么没多个小刹帝利出来。”  
“师爷！”阿伽丽语无伦次地喊道，“他敢……他又打不过……不可能……”马嘶提醒她：“师爷说的是健达缚式，不是罗刹式”迦尔纳的女儿听了这句话更生气了，趁着没有成为妻子，尽情使用了自由女子的权利，毫无道理随心所欲地抢白了一个男子一通。  
婚礼异常简单。他们一一完成应有的礼仪，绕着祭火牵着手走完了七步。原本他应该在祭军因为友谊分享出的般遮罗国土的王座上，迎娶盎伽国的公主。她应该身着天女般的羽衣，而非天神的铠甲，在父兄的护送下来到丈夫的国都成婚。应当有无穷的民众为他们欢呼，无数的天神庆贺，而不是只有两位年老的婆罗门，为他们祝福。  
但是，马嘶看到他的新娘仰起脸向他微笑的时候，觉得其余的一切都不重要。  
“你们不要贪恋夫妻之乐！走吧，孩子，从我们最后一次上山的路走！你们要赶在追踪你们的人前面逃走，除非你们迎着敌人停下，谁也不能追上你们的脚步。思念我的话，你们就在一切结束后前往喜马拉雅山，在那里见我最后一面。我祝福你们！走吧，孩子们，好好地活着！”


	16. The Outsiders

饥不从猛虎食，暮不从野雀栖。野雀安无巢？游子为谁骄？  
持斧罗摩的预感十分准确。马嘶和妻子刚一下山就发现了几乎将山包围的伏兵，马不停蹄跑了几日几夜才甩开距离。他们走进最熟悉的森林，在河畔稍作歇息。阿伽丽习惯昼伏夜出，强撑着精神。马嘶躺下将手臂伸给她，她矜持了一下，才枕着丈夫的手臂沉沉睡去。马嘶望着刺眼的阳光，终于也抵抗不了倦意陷入沉睡。他睁开眼睛的时候，阿伽丽不见了。迦尔纳坐在一旁。  
“迦尔纳！”马嘶想翻身跳起来，却想不起来自己为何这么做，最终只是尴尬地收敛了“大”字的躺法，侧过身，说：“你怎么来了？”  
“我不能待太久。”迦尔纳答非所问。马嘶看到他身上穿着太阳神的铠甲，耳边却不见了耳环。迦尔纳注意到马嘶的目光，短促地笑了一声：“克敌城堡的因陀罗不敢将耳环从他妻子手中夺过来，为此向我父亲赔了不少不是。”他伸出手，向马嘶展示天帝的赔礼力宝神枪。  
“迦尔纳……”马嘶不知说什么好，他左右看着，找一个不在这里的人。迦尔纳问他：“你在找谁？”他却回答不上来。马嘶想了想，低声问：“我父亲好吗？”  
“他回归了毗诃波提。”迦尔纳答，又仿佛没头没脑地加上一句“你不用太伤心。”他的父亲已经不再。  
“我什么都没做好。”梦里的马嘶向朋友倾诉，“我辜负了所有人。父亲，母亲，舅舅，难敌，你……”他指望迦尔纳安慰自己，或者就像从前一样，嘲讽着开导自己。但他再抬起头的时候，迦尔纳不见了。他定睛一看，发现自己在地下的宫殿里。一个娇小美丽严妆盛饰的女子含羞望着他。

“大臂者啊！我是蛇王的女儿。英雄啊！我看到你在水边歇息，无形之神的箭便射中了我，使我饱受折磨。无咎的人哪！请你看顾我这为情欲所苦的女子。要知道，在此之前，我未尝过爱情的滋味！请你怜悯我这纯洁无瑕、未曾婚配的少女吧！”  
马嘶看着少女，认出她来自龙蛇的族类。他想起阿周那梵居期间和优楼比一夜风流的事情，心里诧异是否那迦（龙蛇）的少女都如此奔放。但马嘶对蛇王之女没有兴趣，只有阿伽丽是他的妻子，他的半身，他的朋友，他生命与灵魂的伴侣。他礼貌地回答：“你确实容貌优美，能够引动男人的爱情。但是，女郎啊！我已经有妻子了。感觉会欺骗人，爱神的箭没有同时射中双方。笑意甜美的女子啊！我并不是你的丈夫。”  
蛇女被德罗纳之子拒绝，明亮的大眼睛里起了雾气，羞涩之上更添一种难以名状的妩媚。她强忍泪水，对阿伽丽之夫说：“婆罗门雄牛啊！你饱读法典，熟悉吠陀，又奉行刹帝利法。你应该知道，保护受苦受难的人们是应尽的责任！我为爱你的痛苦所折磨着，请你不要忍心视而不见！请对我加以保护，解除我的痛苦吧，这绝不会背离正法！一个女子只能有个有一个丈夫，一个男人却可以有多个妻子，让我成为你妻子的女仆，我会尽心尽力侍奉她，讨她的欢心。再生者俊杰啊，请你爱我吧！”随着蛇女的诉说，响起沉闷的雷声，似乎在赞同她的话。接着，大地裂开了缝隙，迦尔纳之女一跃而下来到丈夫身边，冷冷地说：“说的真动听，可惜我并不想要你这个女仆。”  
蛇女看到太阳神的孙女，含羞作态的表情突然全部消失。她走近迦尔纳之女，马嘶出于担心，将妻子护在身后。蛇女灵动地挑起眉毛，咯咯直笑：“你？你是他的妻子？一个未曾被享用过的女人，称自己为妻子？我是这地下世界的公主，你擅自来到我的地界，还想毫发无伤地走出去吗？”她谦卑羞涩的神情一扫而光，不屑地瞥了一眼阿伽丽，质问卫兵：“是谁把这个女人放进来的？是谁开了大地的门？”  
士兵纷纷赶上来，愁眉苦脸地向她说明：  
“公主，请您恕罪！这位女郎用锋利的箭折磨我们，射开了大门。我们上去阻拦她，可是……”  
“可是你们连一个女人都打不过？”蛇女呵斥。她认真看士兵狼狈的样子时怒气却消失了。他们的伤痕并非源于玩忽职守。她再次打量阿伽丽白皙的肌肤和精致的五官，绝无仅有的金色眼眸，凭女人的直觉意识到铠甲遮掩下妩媚优美的身姿，发现这个只身闯进地界的女人确实比自己美。何况深爱阿伽丽的男子，正焦急地打量着他的妻子，似乎发现一点擦伤就要血洗蛇国。蛇女意识到面前完美无瑕的男人不是优楼比的丈夫（阿周那），不禁垂头丧气，说：“你们走吧。”  
士兵纷纷让路，马嘶没有道别就牵着妻子向外走去。阿伽丽甩开他的手，拨动弓弦使整个蛇国都震动起来，才愤愤然跟着丈夫回到地面。  
马嘶想告诉妻子自己梦见了她的父亲，阿伽丽却扭过头去怒气冲冲地说：“你怎么不抚慰为情爱所苦的女子？你的吠陀呢？你的刹帝利法呢？”她说着声音就低了，马嘶一把抓住她的手：“别生气了。”他对妻子说。  
“我不是生你的气……”阿伽丽低声说，“我是生我自己的气。”  
马嘶静静看着她，等着她说完。新婚夫妇应当是从容而快乐的，但是他们执手之后面对的就是逃亡，此刻他的妻子还没尝过为人妻子的快乐，就已因为夫君泫然欲泣。  
“从一开始就是你在帮我……你还不认识我的时候就因为我陷入危险……从来都是你容忍我……你保护我……我什么都不能为你做……以后还只会把你引向更多的危险……你本来应该……应该……什么样的女人不会喜欢你……而我……蛇王的女儿至少可以给你一支军队，而我什么都没有……你是楼陀罗的化身，而我什么都不是……”她紧紧咬住嘴唇，倔强地拒绝落泪。  
马嘶双手握住妻子的肩膀，阿伽丽抬起头望着他。她眼睛里含着泪光，灿烂晶莹如水面下流动的阳光。  
“我在遇见你之前，从来没有想过要结婚。”  
阿伽丽垂下头，嘟囔了一句“是你没眼光”。马嘶不理会这句话，温柔地说下去：  
“我最开始帮助你，不是因为我。一部分是因为你父亲，在他死后我才意识到他是我多重要的朋友，比起我他多么智慧有多么高尚，你是他唯一的血脉。另一部分是因为罗奇蛮娜，她和商波到森林游荡，着意将你的消息传递给我，我不能让他们白冒风险。何况，摩尼珠本来是般度人骗走的，你的消息只是给了我取回它的力量。这还不是因为你，你不必因此愧疚。”阿伽丽僵硬了。  
“但是后来我看到你的时候，一切都不一样了。你那么美，我无法用语言描述。比喻女子的莲花根本不足以形容，你美丽得就像阳光。我承认当时只是因为你很美。后来你去找师爷，为了我向他请求。”  
“我是要还你的人情。”  
“迦尔纳做难敌的朋友也是要还他的人情。阿伽丽，帮助你是我自愿的，帮助迦尔纳是难敌自愿的，根本不需要偿还。我是德罗纳的儿子，有年的外孙，通晓父祖的一切武艺，甚至知晓持斧罗摩几乎所有的法宝。我有能力保护自己。而你只是个女孩。没有人教授你弓箭，没有人教授你刀剑，你要保护自己已经很困难了，而你还愿意帮助我。  
“你和我分享智慧，没有比这个更好的。阿伽丽，我需要你，需要一个需要我的人。舅舅和母亲在象城安全地活着，持国王和甘陀利王后离我太遥远，杜莎罗早已独立支起了信度国，罗奇蛮娜有深爱她的商波。阿伽丽，如果不是你的出现，我今天还在森林里游荡，因为不再有责任，永远找不到方向。是，我为你做过一些事情，但是你使我获得了新生。我需要你。”他顿了一下，郑重地说：“我爱你。”  
阿伽丽破涕为笑：“你应该感谢上天让我生得漂亮，才能给你为我活下去的动力。”  
马嘶也笑了：“还有一件事情。你说我是楼陀罗的化身，没错，但我身上还有爱神、死神、愤怒神投生的部分。黑天可能完全是毗湿奴的化身，但我不完全是大天的化身。因此你不用为你不是大女神某一部分的化身而自卑……我死后灵魂会回归四个神明，大天仍旧和山王之女在一起，就像他们现在在一起一样。如果你真是乌玛的某个化身，恐怕我要畏惧了，比如如果你是杜尔伽，或是夜袭时帮助我的迦梨。”  
阿伽丽眼里的泪光消失无踪，她金色的眼珠一转，狡黠地说：“我想到了一个好办法。”  
“什么？”  
“你穿上我的铠甲扮成我爸爸。我扮成你。我们去象城。”


	17. 南音

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kripi and Kripa.  
> 本章題目可能會改。一直想改，沒想到太合適的，因此拖了很久才發。  
> 還是繁體中文好，雖然正文依然是簡體。

昔载杨柳，依依汉南。树犹如此，人何以堪！  
茕茕白兔，东走西顾。衣不如新，人不如故。  
持国王退位十五年来时常受到怖军的诟骂，贡蒂中间的儿子站在持国宫殿的院子里炫耀地拍击臂膀，宣称：“我的涂抹檀香膏的双臂值得崇拜，难敌及其儿子和亲友都是在我的双臂中送死。”他仿佛忘了是谁宣称自己是亲戚而要求财产，又忘了是谁把他打得丢盔弃甲却饶了他一命，也忘了是谁在他最擅长的杵战上将他彻底压制以致他下黑手取胜，更忘了是谁被他们用欺骗的手段放逐山林。他说这话时显然不把自己当持国的侄子，不然他已经去自杀。连代他受死的铜像都被抛诸脑后。坚战尊敬老王，从来不干涉他的事情，因此对国家边边角角了如指掌的法王唯独听不到伯父宫中的声音。  
委曲求全十五年后，持国王决定前往森林。他向百姓道别，为自己给他们带来的苦楚道歉，说：“你们应当原谅我，因为我已经尽心竭力。”百姓却回答他说：“王啊，我们有什么可原谅你的呢？你和你的儿子一向保护我们，我们像信任父亲一样信任他，你们从来没有亏待过我们”。百姓依依不舍，跟在老王后面，随他出城。  
辞行时，贡蒂突然宣布和持国夫妇一道林居。她提起死去的儿子迦尔纳。“我的心一定是铁铸的，看不到太阳之子，竟然没有碎成百块。”她将儿子们留在身后，和维杜罗、全胜一起，跟随老王前往森林。  
“你认为百姓说的是真心话吗？”  
“是。持国王和难敌王一向对百姓非常好。除了对婆罗门可能没有坚战那么好，但他从不亏待百姓。我一度以为百姓早已忘记他的恩德。”  
“我也认为是真的。杜莎罗太后请求颇勒古拿（阿周那）放过她的国家时，颇勒古拿一边忏悔战争一边把过错推到难敌的头上；和犍陀罗王言和时也在话中夹杂对他父亲的痛骂。百姓完全可以一边骂难敌一边表示原谅持国王，但是他们没有这样做。只过去了十五年，受过难敌恩泽的人还活着，他们没有压抑心里的声音。”  
他们并骑而行，低声交谈，一路从惊诧的目光中走过。路人等他们一走过就交头接耳。阿伽丽不知从哪里弄来了一对亮闪闪的耳环。她用粉末和提拉克遮掩马嘶额心的摩尼珠，把铠甲穿在他身上，再给他带上耳环。耳环不像迦尔纳的，但见到这样一副装扮，谁都会以为是日神之子复生。何况他身边相貌比他稚嫩的少年一副婆罗门打扮，容光焕发神采飞扬，额心的摩尼宝珠灿然生光。  
他们已经去过了信度国。阿伽丽潜入杜莎罗的房间向她致意。杜莎罗对于老师之子娶了哥哥朋友的女儿并不吃惊，从容为他们送上祝福。信度王已经长成了翩翩少年，不再喊阿伽丽姐姐，反过来像兄长一样关心她。杜莎罗说起年来老父林居，神色凄凉中透着平静的淡然。她一次也没有提起她的丈夫，马嘶却处处都感觉到胜车的影子。辞别后，他们一路赶往象城，在城门口听到国王携家眷探望林居老王的消息，马嘶仿佛挨了一记重锤。他想起他一直逃避又避无可避的事情。阿伽丽扯扯他的手，两人走向慈悯寡居的地方。  
福身王的养女早已不年轻了。岁月带走了她的活力。当年父兄做主，将她嫁给贫穷孤高却饱有学识的婆罗门，她偷眼看丈夫英俊的面容心中窃喜。后来养父去世，长兄被弑，丈夫战死，儿子流放，她在双生哥哥家中一言不发地住了下来。看着小王子继绝长大，从哥哥那里学习诸般武艺，她的面色沉静如水。没有人问她是否思念丈夫担心儿子，有时窗户飘进持国老王宫中的骂语，歌人在祭祀中痛斥她的儿子，她也恍若未闻。弑师的学生不时来看望她，吃穿用度竭诚供给，她也不悲不喜，依然过着简朴的生活。后来持国离宫苦行，她一道送出城。她看了一眼窗外月色，皎洁明亮，她突然不忍将月华隔绝。  
她回过身来，又听到动静，回过身去。屋里多了两个人，呜咽着跪倒在她脚下。她也是一言不发地捧起儿子的脸，抚摸他的头发，手按在仅剩半颗的摩尼宝珠上，轻轻叫了一声孩子。接着她端详抬起头的儿媳，从金色的眼睛里认出了苏利耶的后裔。马嘶偎在母亲膝头听她徐徐讲述多年来发生的一切，阿伽丽为婆母奉茶。俱卢的王宫里，多年来第一次有人谈起俱卢。  
迦利归位之后，迦利时代才真正开始。

“我想杀了那个杂种。”阿伽丽按着宝剑咬牙切齿地看着走来走去的尚武。坚战离城前将象城托付给了一向对他忠心耿耿的尚武和烟氏。马嘶推测对了一部分，确实烟氏无论学识还是经验都不能和慈悯相提并论，因此慈悯兄妹的日子尚算安宁。但为难敌而战的慈悯在宫中一点点将自己的优势都交付烟氏，如果不是没有人比他适合做继绝的老师，也许他的境况还会更糟。  
马嘶也盯着婆罗门的蛀虫烟氏，心里想着如何一击了事，嘴上却告诉妻子：“不可轻举妄动。”又补上一句：“不管怎么说，尚武是持国王唯一的血脉了。”  
“怖军辱骂持国王的时候，杂种有没有想过自己是老王的血脉？”阿伽丽听话地没有拔剑，可也没有放开手。马嘶妥协了一下，顺应自己的心意说：“给他个教训。”  
他话音刚落，阿伽丽从藏身之处一跃而出。她以高超的化妆和幻术将自己打扮成马嘶的样子，此刻宝剑在手，挟持尚武，尚武一时竟然想不起来马嘶已身被诅咒流亡森林。旁边的人纷纷惊呼“马嘶来了”四散而逃。马嘶很快明白，十几年前的盗宝在般度人心中留下了巨大的阴影。可能有人每天都因为担心长睡不起夜不能寐。他也一跃而出，学着迦尔纳的声音对阿伽丽说：“马嘶，别为一个杂种脏了你的剑。”尚武见迦尔纳也出现，吓得瘫倒在地，连声呼叫：“害你父母的不是我！我劝他们了！真的，我劝他们了，他们不听我的！”  
马嘶脑海中轰然一声。升车与罗陀竟然已经不在了吗？他心里电光石火之间闪过无数念头。是的，升车与罗陀大概是故去了。他早该想到。如果敢弄出一个假的盎伽王遗孤，一切可能走漏风声的人都要严加防备。迦尔纳是他们无法企及的存在，他娶车夫之女混乱种姓是贡蒂的罪过，如果有人奉他的后裔为正统，俱卢大战的历史可能就会重演。假若这个孩子也和迦尔纳一样修成一身武艺，一个年轻的迦尔纳足以杀光年迈的般度五子。当他们知道逃走的是女孩时，也许松了一口气，然后怨恨在心中升起：象城唯一可能被使用的公主，居然这样在众人眼前溜之大吉！  
阿伽丽丢下宝剑徒手扼住尚武的脖子，厉声问道：“是谁杀的？”她忘了自己顶着马嘶的外皮，惊怒之下力气失控，金色的眼睛泛起血红。尚武翻着白眼，马嘶看他几乎昏厥，才象征性地掰了一下她的手。  
掐死这个杂种算了。马嘶想。  
“是谁？”阿伽丽嘶哑着嗓子继续质问已经昏过去的尚武。  
“放手，孩子！”  
一箭飞来。阿伽丽听声躲开，反手甩出宝剑。持斧罗摩给她的训练有了很大的成效，摩尼宝珠的神效作为助力。马嘶听到声音，最初竟然想不起是谁，先下意识地张弓搭箭险险射歪了妻子的投掷。宝剑在空中砍断了来者的箭，落地前又砍断了来者的弓，阿伽丽张弓搭箭，对准尚武的援兵。  
“住手，阿伽丽！不能对舅舅举起武器！”  
阿伽丽花了一秒钟反应过来这是马嘶货真价实的舅舅，不是犍陀罗王沙恭尼。她自暴自弃地将弓箭扔到地上。慈悯以为是马嘶的人被叫女子的名字，以为是迦尔纳的人却是马嘶的声音。他愣了一下，分辨出真正的马嘶，疾奔过来将行礼的外甥搂进怀里，口中不断感谢赞美神明，他的外甥还活着。此时周围人已经逃得一干二净。慈悯流着泪捧住外甥的脸，声音颤抖地说：“孩子，马嘶，解开你的幻术，让我看看你的伤口。让我为你减轻痛苦。”  
马嘶笑了，安抚地对舅舅说：“舅舅，我的伤早已经好了。”  
“是真的。”他看慈悯不信，赶紧解释，“持斧罗摩尊者为我解除了诅咒。舅舅，刹帝利是不可能战胜婆罗门的。”  
“是吗？我以为你早拜倒在我的石榴裙下了。”阿伽丽在一旁幽幽道。  
“输给爱神不算失败。”马嘶按着不听话的妻子向舅舅见礼，解开幻术慈悯一眼就认出了要割掉他舌头的人的女儿。他大惊失色，想不到日神之子的遗孤居然真的还活在世间。他眼神复杂地看了阿伽丽一会儿，终于举起手为她祝福。阿伽丽却一躲，尖刻地道：“你能祝福我什么？长生？生死早已注定。繁荣？我作为难敌麾下的后人，你忠于般度王庭，你希望我繁荣？胜利？我父亲出征之前，有没有接受过你祝福的胜利？”  
慈悯平静地回答：“没有。那时，我们每个人都预言他走向死亡。”  
阿伽丽上前一步，一記耳光扇在慈悯脸上：“如果没有，我为什么要接受？”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章題目可能會改。

她没有停下。迦尔纳的女儿疾步抓住刚刚吓昏过去、现在醒来颤颤悠悠要逃跑的烟氏仙人铁牙，在他吐得出诅咒之前一连串的耳光扇上去。她穿着皮制的手套，打得仙人两腮高肿。铁牙昏倒之后她念起咒语，让铁牙忘记挨揍却记得挨打时的恐慌。接着她把仙人丢在一边，反脱下打过人的手套丢给马嘶。一连串的动作一气呵成。  
马嘶大惊。妻子会打舅父是他从来没想到过的。他刚想开口就被舅父阻止。慈悯摸着脸上的红肿，另一只手举起制止马嘶，许久才说：“这是我欠她父亲的。”  
马嘶眼神复杂，回答舅舅：“我们对不起迦尔纳的地方太多了，不只是一个耳光。”  
慈悯明白马嘶的意思。不仅是迦尔纳。他们对不起难敌，也对不起持国老王、甘陀利王后、帕努玛蒂、杜莎罗，甚至对不起马嘶的母亲。马嘶远遁山林，慈悯苟安象城，俱是有心无力。马嘶尚且可以带着最后一个士兵直奔象城，慈悯却必须附属于象城的宫廷，束手束脚动弹不得。  
“我父亲要真和你记仇，你的舌头早就没有了。”  
阿伽丽对天念起供奉太阳神的颂章，拿过马嘶手里的手套扔向空中，看着它们被阳光灼为灰烬。慈悯低下身摸着灰烬念了一通咒语，灰烬消失不见。  
马嘶见过舅父，忍痛辞别了母亲。他们按舅父说的路线一路追踪般度五子，追到恒河边缘时马匹几乎倒毙，正好般度人为了表示敬意也下车步行，来到俱卢之野的静修林。持国王并不在那里。马嘶推测持国王此时应当去河边沐浴取水，低声告诉阿伽丽。接着就听到当地的苦行者告诉眼含热泪的坚战，老王去河边沐浴了，也为了取水和采花。  
俱卢之王一行声势浩大，对自称般度之子的人好奇的苦行者从四处聚拢，目力超群的马嘶竟然一时无法隔着人群辩认出曾经的师弟。二人再次低声确认计划。计划本身尚且只有雏形，结局却是确定的：或者他们能趁着人多逃出去，或者他们就死在这里。马嘶在地上给阿伽丽绘过他的狮尾旗帜，蹑手蹑脚跟随人群走向老王的所在地。  
玛德利的幼子首先跑向母亲，触摸她的脚，失声痛哭。贡蒂抱住儿子，告诉甘陀利说偕天来了。她捧着爱子的脸庞细细端详，眼中流淌着复杂的慈爱。偕天仿佛想起了什么，撒娇地说起了话。马嘶努力辨认他的口型，如遭雷击。偕天说的是：“妈妈，您看哪，我把长兄的取胜弓给您带来了。”他招呼随从抬上三眼大神的取胜弓。贡蒂喊了一声“我的孩子”扑了上去，抚摸着日神之子的遗物嚎啕大哭。蒙眼的甘陀利凄然垂下头。怖军责备地瞪着偕天，偕天不服气地回瞪他，阿周那赶紧抱住怖军的胳膊表示安抚。马嘶恨不得将那副虚伪的神情从贡提国公主脸上撕下来。他不愿意再看般度人做戏，阿伽丽马上问：“怎样？”  
“你的取胜弓在偕天那里。”  
阿伽丽露出一个嗜血的笑容：“真好。”她相信这位堂兄不是她的对手。  
般度五子向母亲、伯父和伯母一一见礼，簇拥着他们回到静修林中，那里挤满想要见老王的人群。人多眼杂，俱卢残余不敢向前，在边缘躲到天黑。马嘶的谨慎让他敢一路紧跟急行的车马却不敢过于靠近闲游的人们。他和阿伽丽远远看着维杜罗融进坚战，没有看完就掉头回到人群附近。马嘶向阿伽丽讲解，投生成维杜罗的正法神并不是阎摩而是另一位，维杜罗进入坚战代表两位正法神合一。  
“那你以前还说坚战可能是维杜罗的儿子？”  
“以前告诉你的是一种说法，这次是另一种。”马嘶顿了一下，“说法有很多种。还有人说，你父亲是贡蒂和敝衣仙人的儿子。”  
“我哪里像敝衣那个丑八怪了吗？”阿伽丽几乎暴跳如雷。  
夜幕降临，营地依旧喧嚣。在马嘶的建议下阿伽丽小睡了一会儿，她从来不肯习惯依靠摩尼宝珠不眠不休。白日，坚战带着庞大的随从游览静修林。持国老王虔诚地做着晨祷。马嘶和阿伽丽远远望着形销骨立的老王和王后，都想冲上去行礼，都克制自己。坚战回来后，毗耶娑来到，他对起来行礼的儿子说：“坐下吧。”他为弟弟最先生出的儿子成了最后死亡的一个。阿伽丽很认真地看了岛生黑仙一会儿，她的目光让马嘶知道她心里有了想法。马嘶一再询问，脾气最暴躁的人的女儿却一再示意他等待。

这一等就等了一个月。坚战逗留了一个月，毗耶娑也停留了一个月。马嘶听着各种人故作关怀地询问持国是否还为儿子的死怨恨、甘陀利是否还认为灭亲饮血的人是罪人。贡蒂无比真切地思念她的儿子迦尔纳。每个人都想摸一下神奇的取胜弓。阿伽丽沉住气等待。持国询问战死的朋友的归宿，引起甘陀利为战死的子侄的悲伤，贡蒂也顺势哭起头生子，向毗耶娑倾诉她为不连累敝衣仙人生下太阳神的儿子。毗耶娑安慰贡蒂，说她所为按天神的法则是对的，好像阿周那的母亲是一位天神。黑仙说：“具有力量者，一切都合适，一切都纯洁，一切都合法，一切都自如。”  
阿伽丽嗤笑：“说的真好！”  
毗耶娑在那边安慰儿子儿媳，历数死者的神系。马嘶的心却飘向了妻子。阿伽丽太像她的父亲了。迦尔纳脾气暴躁却智勇双全，言辞尖刻但心地善良。他的女儿认为自己是有力量的。她究竟要做什么，她认为什么合适、纯洁、合法、自如？马嘶知道答案，因此不寒而栗。广博仙人已经数到了马嘶家人：“你要知道，德罗纳是毗诃波提的部分化身，德罗纳之子是楼陀罗化身。你要知道，恒河之子毗湿摩是婆薮化身为人。美丽的女子啊！你要知道，乌玛女神无法忍受别离，化身杜尔伽下界寻找丈夫，她就是迦尔纳的小女儿，你唯一的孙女。”  
“真酷！我是杜尔伽呢！”阿伽丽笑出声。她问马嘶：“大天只将一部分化身为你，这样他的妻子都忍受不了别离，天界有比他们更恩爱的夫妻吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我想也是。”  
毗耶娑最后几句话清晰地传入耳中：“你们都到跋吉罗提河（恒河）去吧！你们将见到所有战死疆场的人们。”  
毗耶娑的苦行威力下，亡灵从恒河水中浮出。马嘶颤抖起来。他看着亲如兄弟的朋友鲜活的身影伴着欢声笑语，迎向按照年龄地位坐好的生者。难敌头戴王冠，光彩如初。迦尔纳耳环明亮，身带花环。马嘶一眼就认出了罗奇蛮，他的学生羞涩又激动地微笑，向祖父母行礼。迦尔纳和般度之子、般度之孙围绕着贡蒂。德罗纳再度和祭军握手言和，称赞阿周那是他最得意的学生。无数他牵挂的人音容笑貌触手可及，宛若时光倒流，又宛若天国显现。  
马嘶更加剧烈地颤抖起来，他蹲下抱住头，蜷缩成一团，任凭眼泪流到膝盖上。  
罗刹瓶首精通幻术，甚至般度人曾经依靠他发动夜袭。然而，在作战中，瓶首每次遇上马嘶必定失败，仅仅能靠罗刹顽强的生命力捡回一条命。马嘶擅长幻术，更擅长破除幻术。罗刹还是其他生物与非生物的幻术无一能对他造成影响。因此，他可以清晰地看到幻术之下，空无一人的河岸对着未亡人悲喜交集的神情。  
他已经许久没有如此痛苦绝望。他的父亲，他的朋友，谨守刹帝利正法却被非法杀死的人，此刻他们的幻象与杀人犯谈笑风生。般度之子当真以为犯下罪孽再请求死者的原谅就一了百了？那还有什么正法可言？原谅伤害他们的人是被伤害的人高尚，不是伤害人的人无罪。马嘶简直怀疑这些人不是德罗纳的学生，然而，他意识到，杀死德罗纳的人早已不是他的学生了。  
马嘶纠结痛苦的时候，阿伽丽从他身边一跃而出。  
迦尔纳的女儿祭起强大的法宝和力量，幻象倏忽破碎，沉浸在合家欢乐中的刹帝利男女茫然若失。毗耶娑震惊不已，欲口吐诅咒。阿伽丽大喝：“你敢诅咒杜尔伽么！”她弓箭径取贡蒂。阿周那迅速拉起甘狄拨神弓，以一阵箭雨挡住了阿伽丽的箭。黑暗中只见来人额上微微有光。阿周那以响亮的声音指挥士兵：“这是偷走俱卢王摩尼宝珠的盗贼！抓住他！”率先追过去，射出一支致命的箭。马嘶连忙射断阿周那的箭，挡住士兵的箭雨。阿周那认出老师之子的敏捷身手，大声呼喝：“罪人德罗纳之子谋刺贡蒂王后！杀了他！”


	19. 自投羅網

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你希望我作為婆羅門的妻子活著，而我卻寧愿作為一個剎帝利的女兒死去。”
> 
> 她寧願作為迦爾納的女兒死去。

衔石成痴绝，沧波万里愁。孤飞终不倦，羞逐海鸥浮。  
敌我悬殊，马嘶扯上妻子逃离，怖军、阿周那和双生子带领军队紧追于后。双方对恒河旁的静修林都颇熟悉，加之阿周那能暗夜射声，马嘶夫妇丝毫不占优势。马嘶单手紧抓着阿伽丽防止她冲回去，只剩一只手开弓。阿伽丽挣扎甩开丈夫的时候一个牵扯，两人都摔倒在地。追兵近在眼前，马嘶却被自己的弓绊住。紧急时刻阿伽丽一箭射伤阿周那左耳，拉起丈夫跌跌撞撞地继续逃。  
马嘶在逃跑和回头射箭的间隙问妻子：“你疯了！突然冲出去干什么？”  
“我要拿回我的东西，你为什么阻拦我？”  
“你是有可能抢回取胜弓，但你更有可能会死在般度人的围攻下！”马嘶气结，他讨厌迦尔纳家的不知轻重。现在还不是和般度人正面作战的时候。  
“我已经等得够久了！”阿伽丽竭斯底里地冲丈夫喊道，“难道你还能再等下去吗？”  
“我们必须等下去，现在出击毫无胜算，完全是自寻死路！”马嘶的声音也不自主地微微高起来。  
“夫君，你以为什么时候会有胜算？我们永远都不会有胜算！”阿伽丽一语道破。即使俱卢大战之前他们都不曾有胜算，只要他们坚持高尚的刹帝利行为法则就永远不可能胜过卑鄙小人。  
“你想就这样毫无价值地死去吗？迦尔纳的父母命令你逃离活下去就是为了让你今天这样看似英勇无畏地死去吗？”马嘶放箭之余连声质问。阿伽丽回答他：“这是刹帝利的行为法则！”  
“你是婆罗门的妻子！”情况危急，马嘶不想再争吵下去，只好拿出这一句堵她。  
阿伽丽果然没有回答，也没有再放箭。敌人的箭擦着他们发梢飞过去，马嘶摸箭想要反击，却发现箭壶已空。他深吸一口气，握住妻子的手，发力狂奔。  
“你认得路吗？”阿伽丽在尖啸的风声中问道。  
“他们也认得！”马嘶不断释放幻术，使林中的路出现微小的偏差，冀以引开追兵。阿周那距离他们不远，普利塔之子从婆罗堕遮之子（德罗纳）学得各种法宝，不断破除德罗纳之子的幻术。阿伽丽取下给马嘶的耳环，念出咒语，耳环变成幻象与妖魔。他们沿路设下陷阱，以夜色为掩护尽量远离。  
风声呼啸。利箭不断从他们耳边擦过。阿伽丽压低声音对马嘶尖叫：“德罗纳之子，如果因为你使我在逃跑中被杀，我回归杜尔伽之后也会和你没完！”她只有在十分愤怒的时候才会这样称呼他，马嘶知道。他知道英勇地死去是刹帝利的行为法则，他也遵行刹帝利法，但是……但是，他无法做到。他已经不是第一次为在意的人放弃法则。归根结底他还是定计夜袭的马嘶。也许因为他是婆罗门，心里以为自己是高于刹帝利法的。他哑口无言的时候妻子在一旁带着冷然的怒意继续发问：“好了，我尊敬夫主，你要逃跑就逃跑。你选择在敌人面前逃跑，现在想怎么办？”她说得好像自己不是被马嘶扯着逃跑而是自愿逃跑。浓黑的夜色已经淡了。  
马嘶心里十分清楚，一旦天亮，他们将无所遁形。“必须绕回去。”他对妻子说。迦尔纳的女儿简洁地回答：“我知道。”  
天微微亮时，马嘶看清眼前的景物，倒吸了一口凉气：对这一带无比熟悉的他竟然在夜色中走错了路，此刻他们站在恒河边上！  
阿伽丽也发现了状况不乐，她焦急地催促丈夫：“快向大师伯的妈妈求助啊！”  
马嘶强迫自己平静下来。他可以赞美恒河，向恒河求助；可是般度人也可以，恒河或许会说出他们的藏身之处。先走这一步。他以美好的声音和绝妙的颂词赞美喜马拉雅山的女儿、乌玛的姐姐、战神的母亲。他赞美跋吉罗提的伟大、神圣、纯洁和慈爱，种种美好。最后，女神向他们现身。  
“孩子啊！如果惧怕，就躲到我的波浪中吧。”她微笑着说。  
马嘶无法判断恒河女神的微笑是怜悯还是嘲讽。也许雪山的女儿给他们的是给求助的婆薮神的微笑，也许是给走投无路的迦尸国公主的微笑。但他来不及犹豫。他向女神行过礼，拉着妻子迈入恒河的波浪。女神的声音和身影一道慢慢消失：“如果害怕被发现，就闭上眼睛吧。” 阿伽丽闭眼的同时压低声音重复威胁：“假如你使我作为逃跑的人被杀死，我永生永世都和你没完。”马嘶心一横，闭上眼睛，整个没入波涛。他并没有感觉到水，相反，他隐隐能感觉照射在身上的阳光。阿伽丽突然浑身一震。“怎么了？”马嘶问的时候，不自觉地睁开了眼睛。他也一惊，他们在附近的一个小山崖下，他甚至从这里能听到阿周那的说话声。  
阿伽丽一挣，马嘶用力将她扯回自己身边。他知道阿伽丽想做什么，他不会让她慷慨英勇却毫无价值地死去。他想起恒河女神的话“如果害怕被发现，就闭上眼睛吧。”他巡视四周，空荡开阔，唯有山崖一处有微小的凹陷。阿周那的声音从上方清晰地响起：“山崖下面搜了吗？”士兵汇报没有，正要下来，却被阿周那制止：“我来。”他清晰地感觉到老师之子和车夫之孙就躲在山崖的下方。  
阿伽丽听到仇敌的声音，眼睛发亮。她刚要拉开弓弦，马嘶一把制住她，用眼神示意她稍安勿躁。迦尔纳的女儿怀疑地看了他一眼，但还是顺从的靠近山崖隐蔽自己，凝神听着上方般度人的动静。马嘶凝神寻找避难所。现在还不是和般度人正面交锋的时候。恒河女神答应了庇护她们，这位女神必然会做到。但马嘶还是只能发现那处微小的、似乎足以隐匿他俩的凹陷。  
“胜财，麻烦什么？只要你站到那里，整个山崖都会尽收眼底。”怖军似乎指着山崖上的某一处说。  
“如果害怕被发现，就闭上眼睛吧。”恒河女神的话再度响起。  
马嘶用力拉住挣扎的阿伽丽，一只手捂住她的嘴另一只手捂住她的眼睛，搂着她扑向山崖上狭小的凹陷。刺眼的阳光照在他们身上。阿伽丽一言不发却拼命地挣扎，马嘶用他学到的所有武艺紧紧克制她不让她动，他心里绝望地呼唤湿婆、呼唤迦尔纳、呼唤难敌。他的神——他的朋友——应该帮助他的——  
生于甘露的铠甲和金色的阳光融为一体，铠甲庇护下的人消失在光芒里。阿周那的足音到了怖军指出的地方，他以自命最出色的目力仔细地四周观察许久，说：“不在这里。” 般度人的脚步渐渐远去，直到谈话声、脚步声、刀剑碰撞声都再也听不见。  
马嘶一松手，和阿伽丽一道灰头土脸地滚了下来。  
他心里颂赞湿婆，感激迦尔纳。苏利耶赠与孙女的铠甲保护了他们。阿伽丽翻身站起来，马嘶赶紧扶住她：“阿伽丽，你有没有事？有没有哪里痛？”他知道自己力气很大，危机过去，不由担心弄伤了妻子。阿伽丽挥开马嘶的手，定定地看着他：“我没事。”  
“阿伽丽……”马嘶松了一口气，看到妻子直勾勾的眼神，心里明白她为何不满。从他选择暂时逃离开始，他已经一而再再而三无视她的意见。她要的是壮烈的复仇，而他却在想保全。他怔怔地和妻子对视许久，久到般度人的脚步完全消失的时候，阿伽丽还不肯移开眼神。马嘶绞尽脑汁宽慰她：“我知道你想像一个刹帝利一样冲出去光荣地死在战场上，但是现在不能依靠刹帝利的行为法则。此时此刻保护我们安然无恙站在这里的不是刹帝利的身份。因此，暂时躲藏不是什么罪过……”阿伽丽抬起一只手，打断了他。  
“你希望我作为一个婆罗门的妻子活着。  
“而我，却宁愿作为一个刹帝利的女儿死去。”  
她轻捷地翻上山崖，拔腿追向般度人离去的方向。马嘶狂奔着呼唤着追逐她。阿伽丽的话一遍遍在他脑海中回响。你希望我作为一个婆罗门的妻子活着，而我，却宁愿作为一个刹帝利的女儿死去。  
她宁愿作为迦尔纳的女儿死去。


	20. The Song

慷慨歌燕市，从容作楚囚。引刀成一快，不负少年头。  
般度的新王探望俱卢的老王时在森林中遭遇了俱卢残余的伏击。般度人笃信毗湿奴，高举黑天，将罪人杀得落花流水。罪人因曾经的苦修受到三眼大神的庇护才得以脱身。新王从容不迫，按照原来的打算，仍然在静修林里住满了一个月。  
国不可一日无君，一个月过后，般度五子依依不舍地向伯父伯母告别，也向母亲告别。跟随而来的民众纷纷称赞老王的福气：即使受到亏待的侄儿杀光了他的儿子，自己却像儿子一样孝敬他，这一定是他平日敬神的果报。他的儿媳们也个个孝顺，百子的妻子大多跳入恒河跟随了丈夫，她们不忍心因为德罗纳之子打破幻象就与久别重逢的丈夫分离。活着的儿媳们，般遮罗公主、雅度族公主、迦尸国公主、摩揭陀公主等等，都十分孝顺，至于罗刹之女希丁芭，自然不在儿媳中。  
离别时，般度人舍不得母亲，落后几步。忠心耿耿的全胜跟随老王夫妇。黑公主跟随丈夫们，其余的妇女们犹豫在跟随丈夫和侍奉公公之间。这时，一个天神般的女子走近他们，含笑嘱咐他们前去伺候公公。她身上的光辉使所有女子都神志不清，糊里糊涂结成一队不知往哪里走。黑公主的侍女也跟在女眷周围，她虔诚地问道：“美丽无匹、光彩照人的女子啊，请问我应当如何称呼您？”容貌胜过天女的女子微笑着回答她：“你的主母，她称呼我为老师之妻。”  
美丽无匹光彩照人的女子说这话时自己都感到恶心，侍女却无比欢喜地领受命令离开了。  
阿伽丽引开其余的女眷，回到马嘶身边。般度五子拥着母亲越来越落后。也许黑公主一会儿就会发现奶姐妹的不见，其余的人并不十分在意。偕天一步不离地依偎在贡蒂身边，将取胜弓请她过目，撒娇地说：“母亲，您要长兄迦尔纳的遗物代替他陪在您身边吗？”贡蒂又是欢喜，又是悲伤，哽咽着断断续续除了夸奖偕天说不出别的话，其余的儿子赶紧上来取悦母亲，怖军继续说迦尔纳自作自受，阿周那惋惜这位英勇的大哥没有与他们站在同一阵线、不然因陀罗带领的全体天军都不敢与他们为敌。他说话的时候并没有多少诚意，毕竟据说他在火烧甘味林的时候就打败了把湿婆呼来唤去的因陀罗，再来一个帮手也不可能有更好的战绩了。般度五子都带着武器，马嘶暗叫不妙。但情况无论如何都不会妙，马嘶深吸一口气，对身旁的妻子说：“上。”  
他们已经等得太久了，既然阿伽丽不愿再等待，那马嘶也不再等待。

英勇无畏的德罗纳之子，只身向般度五子同时发出挑战。精通幻术的乔达弥之子以无可比拟的幻术挡在自己和般度人之间，贡蒂之子和玛德利之子无法看清他的所在。战争开始后，德罗纳之子首先以成千上万支箭覆盖般度之子们。因陀罗之子、光辉的那罗（阿周那）以甘狄拨神弓取之不尽的箭囊中的成千上万支箭回击。作战凶狂的德罗纳之子又以同样多的箭挡住毗跋蔟的攻击。风神之子发出狮子吼，上前射出无数支箭帮助兄弟。般度族的士兵纷纷围上前去。在德罗纳之子的幻术下，他们昏头转向，不知道哪里是敌人，纷纷互相残杀。贡蒂的长子喝止士兵。勇敢矫健的双生子纷纷上前，掣剑在手，想要劈开幻术。幻术的墙壁里伸出另一把宝剑，凌空斩断双生子的剑。双马童之子英勇无畏，弃剑以盾牌保护自己继续前进。普利塔的幼子以箭雨帮助他们。英勇无畏的双生子无法打破德罗纳之子的幻术，在坚硬的墙壁上撞得头破血流，仿佛绿树开出红花。人中至贤那罗无法忍受弟弟们遭到失败，愤怒地拉开甘狄拨神弓。楼陀罗的化身一箭射断甘狄拨的弓弦。翼月生停下来换弦，听见幻术彼侧有女子的声音为敌人喝彩。  
“漂亮！”争执以来阿伽丽第一次理睬马嘶。她握着平凡无奇的弓，透过幻术看阿周那不那么熟练地换弓弦，仿佛她自己取得胜利般眉飞色舞。马嘶松了一口气，对妻子笑笑。之前他真有些担心，阿伽丽对他生气不在少数，但从未对他不理不睬仿佛他不存在一样。现在听到妻子的声音，他莫名安心。  
另一侧法王（坚战）却下令弟弟们停止攻击。阎摩之子朗声说道：“按照刹帝利的法则，我们不与女子作战。老师之子，请让你那边的女子退下战场吧。”  
阎摩的侄女朗声回答：“按刹帝利的法则，男人不与女子交战，因此受到女子攻击不能还手。”暴躁的怖军闻言勃然大怒，刚要开口。对方的女子却接着质问坚战：“但是贡蒂之子啊，你何曾以此为据要求般遮罗族的束发从恒河之子面前退下？难道俱卢之野的大战之后才出现刹帝利正法？”  
坚战摇晃了一下。杀死毗湿摩的时候他不曾认为自己违背了正法：杀死福身王之子的方式是福身王之子亲自告诉他的。可战争过后法王（阎摩）之子越来越感到心里的不安宁，恒河之子告知他们乃是出于对他们的慈爱，他们果真以同样的敬爱来回报将他们抱在膝上的祖父吗？但这样的软弱不是给敌人的。他定神答道：“木柱王之子虽然是迦尸国公主的转世，却已经不再是女子。”  
他听见那边陌生却熟悉的声音尖锐地冷笑：“如果你坚持遵循刹帝利法，那就像遵行刹帝利法的恒河之子一样不要回击也不要避开女性的攻击！”  
那个人的冷笑太过熟悉，坚战肯定自己从来没有听过，却因此面无血色，仿佛所有勇气都被抽走。他看着兄弟们脸上相似的表情，下意识地回头看向母亲。贡提婆阇之女面色惨白摇摇欲倒。偕天扶着她。她向幻术伸出手，声音嘶哑地哭喊道：“孩子，到我身边来啊！”  
迦尔纳的女儿抽出一支箭，隔着幻术瞄准了普利塔。锐利的箭穿过贡蒂的手掌，钻入地下。贡蒂发出痛呼，昏迷过去。般度五子纷纷聚拢查看母亲的情况。发现这位娇嫩的公主并无性命之忧，坚战第一个返回战场。他痛苦地对德罗纳之子说：“老师之子，我们知道自己在战争中犯下了罪孽，但请你不要伤害太阳之子的女儿，请你纪念普利塔的长子与你的友好！”  
马嘶额头青筋暴起。他冷笑：“普利塔之子，你我的友好在你通过欺骗杀害我年迈的父亲时早已结束。你日思夜想盼望罗陀之子的死，居然会有资格以为自己能过问他的女儿！”  
坚战心头有千钧之重。早在他赶往盎伽却只得知日神之子的遗孤不见踪影时便料到了这一天。他们尚未返回象城，升车与罗陀便暴亡，流言似川。自骗取的摩尼宝珠从王冠消失的清晨开始，坚战就像曾经恐惧车夫之子一样恐惧德罗纳之子到来。  
贡蒂从昏迷中醒来，挣扎着说：“孩子，你不要被欺骗了呀！这个罪人玷污了天神之师（祭主）的门楣。他不像一个战士一样英勇地在战场上杀敌，却趁着黑夜杀死你沉沉睡去毫无防备的兄弟们。他甚至犯下了堕胎的罪孽，他将梵颅法宝打进摩差国公主的腹中！”  
阿伽丽嗤笑：“我有八个英勇无畏地死在战场上的兄长，你说的的清醒时不敌对手、围攻别人反被一刀杀死、又被无耻之徒说成沉沉睡去毫无防备的是哪一个？假如德罗纳之子犯下了堕胎之罪，般度族的继绝又是何人的子孙？摩差国公主可曾跟随夫君去森林苦修、从天神获得子嗣吗？”  
暴躁的风神之子听出母亲与人争论的端倪，用雷鸣般的嗓音说：“激昂之子死而复生是至高至强的婆薮提婆之子毗湿奴的恩惠。卑劣的罪人马嘶交出的摩尼宝珠就是他犯下堕胎罪孽的明证！”  
幻术彼侧传来嘲笑，日神之孙清朗的声音说：“至高的神我只知道生主大梵天，至强的神我只知道乌玛之夫大自在天，毗湿奴的父亲是迦叶波，你们说的婆薮提婆又是什么人呢？”  
伐由之子以勇力征服敌人，一向不惯以言语争锋。他不耐烦地吼道：“不论我们说的是什么人，只要你不是杜尔伽女神，就没有资格在战场上说话！”  
优秀的辩士迦尔纳之女大声反驳：“你在以言语之箭交锋输给我后才想到这点已经晚了，蓖摩（怖军）！你的话不是出于法，乃是出于欲与利。既然你非要相信只有杜尔伽有资格在战场上说话，那对你来说我就是杜尔伽！”  
马嘶不与这些人多言。他们知晓正法却不遵行，因此比不知正法破坏正法更算为罪孽。他只身对抗五位敌人，他的妻子抵御任何靠近的士兵。阿周那从取之不尽的箭囊里抽出利箭，同时以成千上万支箭想要杀死被幻术保护的德罗纳之子。这些光亮的箭上都刻着他的名字，如同一条条毒蛇蓄势取人性命。怖军发出狮子吼，手持大杵冲向幻术之墙。马嘶抛下弓箭，拔出宝剑，冲出幻术，将风神之子的巨杵斩为两截又砍伤他一支臂膀才回到庇护之后。阿周那大声驱策士兵前进，迦尔纳之女箭无虚发，向她靠近的人纷纷倒毙，流出的血染红了土壤。太阳不断行走，战争仍在继续。弓折断后便随手拿起另外一张，敌人投来武器时便用沉重的武器抵挡，当般度族的士兵完全倒下时，俱卢残余终于也被逼到山穷水尽。


	21. 采薇

昔我往矣，杨柳依依。今我来思，雨雪霏霏。  
行道迟迟，载渴载饥。我心伤悲，莫知我哀。

她是刹帝利的女儿。  
她是婆罗门的妻子。  
她是迦尔纳的女儿。  
她是马嘶的妻子。  
她是你的女儿。  
她是我的妻子。

马嘶和阿伽丽背靠着背，绝望地环视四周。马嘶的弓已经折断，箭所剩无几，武器仅余匕首。阿伽丽箭矢耗尽，掣剑在手。般度诸子步步合围，向他们藏身之处逼近。马嘶将所有的箭都交到阿伽丽手中，捏了一下她的手，随即大吼一声，冲出树林。已经疲惫不堪的般度五子看到敌人送上门来，个个发出兴奋的狮子吼。怖军又是高兴，又是愤怒地说道：“啊哈！你总算又落入我的手中了！由于婆薮提婆之子（黑天）的慈悲，我错误地饶了你一命，老天有眼，今天你自己送上门来，这是你大限已到，怨不得别人。现在，我就要为枉死在你手上的德罗波蒂之子、灵魂伟大的猛光、般遮罗王子束发、般底耶王和无数将士报仇。你擅长在黑暗中杀死手无寸铁的人，今天也要在幽暗的林中手无寸铁被人杀死。来啊，用你那张断弓抵御我啊！用你威力无边的那罗延法宝抵御我啊！用你引以为傲的梵颅法宝抵御我啊！你和你的父亲在大会堂不肯保护可怜的般遮罗公主，因此你们遭到报应。妹妹受辱的猛光如何像杀死羊羔一样杀死你的父亲，我也要如何像踩死臭虫一样踩死你！”话毕，他手持巨杵冲向马嘶，而其他的般度之子们和贡蒂不加阻拦。马嘶一言不发，仰头望天。他盯着耀眼的太阳，心想，迦尔纳，我把你的女儿还给你了，你一定要保护好她。  
突然，三支利箭从林中飞出。一支射断怖军的金刚杵，一支射伤他的左眼，第三只穿过他握着大杵的手腕钻入地下，犹如一条蛇钻入蚁垤。马嘶发出绝望的叫喊，他的妻子不顾他的劝阻，从树林中现身，坚定地站在马嘶身旁。她从仅剩的箭中抽出四支，旁人看不到她拉弓搭箭，只见两支射中坚战，一支各射中一位双生子。她最后的三支箭深深嵌入阿周那的左右臂膀。马嘶听到自己怒吼：“快走！”而女孩回答：“我一个人走有什么意思呢？让我和你死在一起吧！”丢掉一切伪装。马嘶心中怦然一动。他和他的妻子站在一起，俊美无畴，容光焕发，不再为彼此牵肠挂肚，脸上洋溢着无所畏惧的笑容，仿佛山王之女依偎在湿婆大神身旁。  
又一声尖叫响起。贡蒂向着迦尔纳的女儿伸出手，哭泣着喊道：“孩子！到我这里来！让我看看你！”  
阿伽丽昂然道：“你的眼睛又不瞎，难道看不到我吗？长相并非才华，不是以智慧为目才能看到的呀！”她牢记着父亲受到的损害。贡蒂发出一声痛苦的呜咽。怖军见母亲受辱，不禁愤怒，他头脑中一向记得迦尔纳是他的敌人，更加怒不可遏，奚落道：“瞎眼国王才会看重无能的大臣。难敌将祭品丢给狗，所以他的王国被毁坏。”马嘶怒视怖军，道：“我的父亲把武艺教给野狗，所以自己反而被咬死。”阿伽丽也反唇相讥：“你自恃臂力，以为自己仅靠双臂就能战胜三界，却在全副武装的时候被我父亲打得在地下爬，头埋在草间。与其投生成你这样的人，真不如做一条狗！”怖军大怒，他的武器已经都被射坏，左眼流着血，眼球通红，此刻赤手空拳扑向二人。马嘶挡在阿伽丽前面硬抗怖军的拳头，阿周那突然喊道：“小心！”一箭射出。说时迟那时快，怖军一声惨叫，捂着右眼踉踉跄跄后退了几步，发出震天动地的痛呼。与此同时阿周那左手开弓，射断阿伽丽的弓。那张弓从一头断开，由漂亮的弦维系在一起，仿佛雨天的荷花瓣无力地垂下。楼陀罗摧毁陀刹祭祀时使用的招数，楼陀罗化身的妻子如今用在风神之子身上。  
阿周那手持甘狄拨指责道：“你不像你的父亲。他知道自己身处邪恶却已无力回天，因此在战场上甘愿死在遵行正法的人手下。而你不知悔改，依然跟随在邪恶的人身边。马上离开这些人，回到你的亲人中来，我们会宽恕你，带领你走上正道。”贡蒂在五个儿子后面哀哀哭泣，说道：“孩子啊，你的父亲是我头生的儿子，是我的心头至宝，你是他唯一的后嗣，快回到我身边来，安慰我这老人的心。你实在是我最心爱的孩子，虽然我从来没有见到你，但我在梦里已经见了你无数次。你和我想象的一模一样。快回到你的叔父们这里，远离这个残忍地杀害你堂兄和舅父的恶人。我的孩子，你回到我们身边，什么都不会缺少。你要什么，我们都会给你。”  
阿伽丽锐利的目光投向贡蒂，贡蒂吓得退缩了一下，阿伽丽大声道：“你这淫妇，谁是你的孩子！你婚前就贪恋太阳神，动用咒语引诱他和你生子，婚后又不知廉耻，一再把你所生之子的兄弟招上你的床！我父亲一生下来，你就残忍地将他扔到河里。猛兽尚且会怜惜自己的骨肉，你却不爱你的儿女！你这心狠手辣的妇人！你床榻污秽，心地肮脏，灵魂邪恶，容貌衰败。你不但杀死你的儿子，还杀死你丈夫的妻子。妻子为丈夫殉葬并非贤人提倡的正法，你的丈夫般度因杀害婆罗门仙人受到诅咒，又因强迫摩德罗公主自取灭亡。他杀害婆罗门之罪虽然未曾被大白于天下，你却一清二楚。为何你不悄然走上焚烧丈夫的火堆，却一见到无辜的玛德利就虚情假意地嚷着要殉葬？”  
话音未落，甘狄拨神弓发出的箭擦过她的脸颊，阿伽丽捂住伤口。阿周那勃然大怒，说：“我指着太阳神发誓，若非你是我长兄的女儿，太阳之子唯一存活的后裔，凭你对我母亲的污蔑和对兄弟的挑拨，即使你手里没有武器，我也早已让你身首异处！”  
阿伽丽冷笑：“何必动怒，翼月生？我刚才说的事实可有错误？你的兄弟团结一心，必须得分享一个妻子才能不分裂，我又没强迫你们各娶各的妻子，你为何说我在挑拨？你躲在女人身后射杀祖父（毗湿摩），背后放箭偷袭伯父（广声），坐视妻舅（猛光）杀害老师（德罗纳）。德罗纳老师爱你胜过爱他自己的儿子，你也确实爱他胜过爱你的祖父，没有亲手杀死他。你为何要说你不惮于杀害手无寸铁的人呢，你最擅长的不就是以各种卑鄙手段杀人吗，你以为我会不知道？”  
阿周那勃然大怒，连续发出十箭，瞄准阿伽丽身上各个不伤性命的要害。左手开弓者开弓时受伤的膀臂流出鲜血，仿佛绿树盛开红花。马嘶迅速用身体护住阿伽丽，太阳神的铠甲保护了他们。  
“孩子，你不要这样谴责我们！”贡蒂声音痛苦地喊道，“我做了许多错事，这些事撕碎了我的心，你就像你那伟大的父亲一样，原谅我吧！要知道，我犯下错误的时候，还是个小姑娘，我不在自己父亲的家中，也没有人教习我弓箭，因此我像所有小姑娘一样软弱。孩子啊，求你想想，如果是你会怎么样，你也不能比我做得更好，孩子啊，可怜可怜我吧！”  
“每个恶人都认为别人不能做得比自己更好，这是人人都知道的道理。你不是婆罗门，我也不是发过誓的刹帝利，你向谁索要施舍呢？你开口请求，就索取别人的性命，就算从此到死都不肯有人再给你施舍，我也不会感到稀奇。”  
贡蒂发出一声充满感情的哀嚎，昏倒在地上。坚战、无种和偕天慌忙跑过去查看母亲的情况。阿周那弯弓搭箭，斥责道：“迦尔纳的女儿！念在你父亲的份上，我对你才一直手软，不然你早已身首异处了。你要好好想想，这是你最后一次机会。你的祖母被你言语之箭折磨，年纪老迈，倒在地上，你不感到愧疚吗？正法之神难道没有在你心中放下过一点正法吗？”他饱张的弓弦上利箭对准德罗纳的儿妇，呵斥道：“你不再有逃走的机会了。如果你执意和罪人为伍，今天等待你的就是万劫不复的下场！”  
马嘶以为阿伽丽要辩护，可她的脸色突然变得灰败，她垂下头，从马嘶身后走出，走向贡蒂。走第一步，她垂下手，走第十步，她丢下了弓，走第十一步，她向贡蒂的双足俯下身去。此时无种与偕天已经回到原位，贡蒂呻吟一声，从昏迷中醒来。坚战握着她的手，此时也后退一步，等着侄女对母亲行礼。  
迦尔纳的女儿俯下身去，以迅雷不及掩耳之势捡起断裂的弓，用弓弦紧紧缠绕贡蒂的脖颈，飞脚踢开坚战，拖着贡蒂后退几步，和众人拉开距离，喝道：“都把武器放下！”贡蒂还想哀哀说什么，阿伽丽把弦一紧，勒回了她所有的话。马嘶看着贡蒂的神情从长辈的哀戚到纯粹的恐慌。他看见妻子用眼神示意他快走，马嘶也用眼神回应她，我不走……但是他们不走又能如何呢，难道要靠断裂的弓和不盈尺的匕首对抗般度五子吗？阿伽丽说对了，贡蒂只担心自己，贡蒂养大的孩子会饶迦尔纳的女儿一命吗？  
阿周那想说什么话，阿伽丽再把手一紧，喝道：“闭嘴！”怖军气不过，罔顾伤势想仗皮糙肉厚扑上来，阿伽丽喝道：“不准动，狼腹，你有几个母亲？！”  
双生子则刚刚从惊愕中反应过来。这个孩子——她是个女孩，可是作男孩打扮。她多么像他们死去的儿子啊！从身形到脸庞，从眼眸到眉弯，仿佛他们死了十五年的孩子活生生地站在眼前。马嘶知道作用在他们身上的有阿伽丽的幻象，有她的刻意为之，还有血缘中无法抹灭的相似。阿伽丽的眼睛看着他，马嘶从未见过她如此恳切地望着自己，快走，快走……可是我怎么能丢下你独自离开？我们不如死在一起！  
离阿伽丽最近的坚战挣扎着向侄女儿伸出颤抖的手，他说：“回来吧，孩子！当年我们误杀了你的父亲，十五年来我无日无夜不受到良心的折磨。王位对我已经没有意义。啊，如果你是个男儿多好！如果你是男儿，我就可以把王座交给你，到森林里苦修弥补我犯下的大罪。请不要再用言语之箭折磨我了！我受不起它们的折磨。我已经声名狼藉，但是从你口中说出来的话比其他一切人的话都令我伤心，因为我们是彼此的亲人。”  
阿伽丽果然顾不得用言语之箭继续交锋，她听到最后一句，随口回应道：“是啊，堂兄。”她拖着贡蒂试探性地后退一步，马嘶马上跟着向前一步，般度五子的目光齐刷刷地投向马嘶，有武器的手不由自主地按住了武器，没有武器的支起臂膀。阿伽丽见状再也忍耐不了，凄厉地叫道：“快走，夫君！”  
“夫君？”坚战和双生子愕然重复。这是最适合逃跑的愕然，马嘶和阿伽丽都知道。但是阿周那迅速向怖军使了一个眼色，怖军会意，暴起扑向阿伽丽。阿周那趁机弯弓搭箭，直冲阿伽丽脖颈。阿伽丽的身影从怖军的大块头之下消失在马嘶眼前。  
马嘶只感觉脑海中轰的一声。他仿佛看到阿伽丽方才舍了贡蒂调转弓身试图以断弓对抗怖军，阿周那的箭被她躲过，但他其实不清楚自己看到了什么。世界在他眼里仿佛模糊一团，其实分外清晰，仿佛一片血红，其实久已未有的清明。  
待马嘶回过神，他隔着贡蒂和妻子面对面。阿伽丽伤势不重，除了脸颊的挫伤和胳膊上的几箭。双生子各自倒在自己的血泊中，甘狄拨弓弦已断，弓身亦有一道深深的伤痕，阿周那颓然倒坐试图抬起重伤的双手。怖军拦腰中了一剑又被踢飞，伤口正汩汩流出鲜血。坚战尚好，他除了被马嘶当胸一脚短时间缓不过气之外，没有新的伤口。这些人都受了重伤，但都不致命。  
马嘶和阿伽丽对视，彼此看着对方眼中莫名的情愫。阿伽丽低头盯着贡蒂，森冷说道：“你现在再来指责我是罪人啊？你再向卑劣的牧牛娃保证只要你招手我就会回到你身边啊？你和你的儿子没有资格纪念我的父亲，你尽可以为他是普利塔之子的时候哭泣，尽管他只有从出生到被抛弃之间的一瞬是你的儿子。唯一名字能和罗陀之子联系在一起的人是我。你不是迦尔纳的母亲，但我是迦尔纳的女儿。只要我还活着，我父亲的后裔就没有灭没；只要婆罗多族的故事还在大地上流传，就会有人纪念我父亲的高尚。你从来没有为车夫之子哭泣的资格！”接着她脸色变为凶狠，狠狠地勒了一下缠在贡蒂脖子上的弓弦，恶声道：“你说了来到你身边你什么都给我，现在把你的命给我如何？”可接着她自己先软倒了下去，马嘶一把抄起她，手中依然握着湿婆的宝剑，头也不抬地大踏步离开。经过偕天时他俯下身子，让阿伽丽能伸手取下被偕天背着的取胜弓。阿伽丽闻着他身上的血腥，依在他怀里，身体越来越凶猛地颤抖。  
她一直以为自己能杀掉的造成这一切的女人，最终被命运交到她面前时，她还是下不了手。  
阳光温柔地抚在他们身上。马嘶已经不再关心迦尔纳想说什么了。刚刚他们错过了也许是此生唯一的一次复仇机会。阿伽丽不能杀死自己的祖母，马嘶也无法杀死阿伽丽血缘上的祖母和叔父。不是不愿意，而是无法可想、无可奈何。他们遥遥向老王夫妇行礼，彼此都没有说一句话。阿伽丽一言不发地流泪。马嘶从没有见她为一件事情哭过第二次，她每次哭泣，都不一样。  
月至中天，马嘶才在一条小河边坐下。湿婆的宝剑已经消失。阿伽丽还在颤抖，但泪渐渐少了。马嘶一言不发地抱着妻子，直到她偎在自己肩头睡着。


	22. Kritavarma

博遮王不敢相信自己的眼睛。在他面前站着一个过去时代的幽灵和一个真正的幽灵。从混乱的惊讶里他认出了曾经追随的将领。多年前的一幕清晰地重现，成铠仿佛又看到这位年轻温和的婆罗门俊杰对转生为他的大神说：“我出身鸯耆罗族，今天我投身祭火，请你接受我这份祭品。在危难中，我以至高的禅定表达对你的忠诚，拜倒在你的面前，宇宙之魂啊！一切众生在你之中，你在一切众生之中，一切要素和性质统一于你。你是一切众生的庇护，主人啊！我不能战胜我的敌人，大神啊！请你接受我这份祭品吧！”说完这些话，最后的俱卢统帅走上火光熊熊的祭坛，舍弃自己，进入祭火。作为祭品的德罗纳之子早已被火焰呈给了湿婆，今日活生生的德罗纳之子又站在成铠面前，容颜衣着一如往昔，所不同的是传说早被般度五子获得的摩尼宝珠只剩一半在他的额心。  
另一半在他的同行人额心。比马嘶矮了一头的少女向博遮王微笑致意。太阳神后裔的耳环与铠甲不见了，取而代之的是成铠只见过一次却深深记住了的取胜弓。她的相貌举止无一不在说她属于迦尔纳，而她的神态行动却说她属于马嘶。盎伽公主实在太像盎伽王了，成铠有一瞬间怀疑如果她就是迦尔纳是否也会有如今的一幕。  
这些年来成铠时时回忆恒河边的别离。生死与共的战友惶惶不安，依依惜别。他仓皇返回自己的国家，慈悯战战兢兢前往象城，马嘶说要去毗耶娑的静修林。成铠与德罗纳之子并无深交，他们一夜之间建立起了一生的情谊。从前，他对马嘶的印象主要是从毗湿摩口中传出的“过于热爱生命、贪图寿命”和战场上无人能及的敏捷，这敏捷曾救过成铠的命。雅度族在战争中的不义令成铠羞愤难言。他跟随德罗纳之子，目睹热爱生命的人投身祭火，受到湿婆大神庇护，得以手持大天赐予的宝剑完成毗湿摩、德罗纳、迦尔纳、沙利耶未能完成的功业。成铠和慈悯和他休戚与共，杀死想要逃走的士兵，听到人们呼叫说持国之子做不出这种事。做不出这种事的持国之子已经被做得出这种事的贡蒂之子杀死了。结束后马嘶拥抱二人。不知何时尊神已经离去，德罗纳之子又成为温和胆怯的少年，望着躺倒在地的国王哀号。怀着沉重的心情告别后，成铠再未见过慈悯舅甥。此刻，这个温和胆怯的少年人正站在成铠面前向他问候：“博遮王。”  
“德罗纳之子！”成铠惊愕不已。  
马嘶镇定从容地向他微笑。成铠盯了他一会儿，也终于扯出一个微笑，说：“就算作为婆罗门，你的行为也太容易引人非议了。你现在可不是受保护的婆罗门。”  
“怎么，婆罗门不能明媒正娶吗？”伊罗·迦尔纳闻言怒气冲冲地说。她的丈夫阻止了妻子的继续发作，对博遮王说：“我刚去象城看过舅舅，他很好。”  
成铠当然知道慈悯很好。俱卢之野、正法之田的战争后慈悯是象城仅存的王室教师，他每天都在等着激昂的遗腹子继绝长大、获得一切武器、成年后统治大地十六年，然后死去或退位。成铠想放声大笑，如今他为战友的最后一丝忧虑也可以放下了。但他最后却连嘴角仅有的笑意也化为苦涩，颓然向他们示意请进。

成铠的第一句话十分急切，他说：“我听说德罗波蒂的丈夫们没有杀死你，德罗波蒂说‘我只是要报仇。老师的儿子如同我的老师’，接受了这个结果，不再追赶。”  
“她对待我超过老师。”老师之子说。三人相视苦笑。马嘶又说：“但盖沙婆对待我恰如对待贡蒂之子的老师。”他欺骗了马嘶，所不同是没有杀死他，不知这是出于畏惧杀害婆罗门的大罪，还是出于对湿婆化身和祭品的敬畏，可以为妹妹报仇的摩差国王子早已死绝了。  
雅度人的不义令成铠汗颜。他想到另一位雅度有亏的人，对马嘶之妻说：“你是盎伽王的小女儿？”得到肯定回答，博遮王松了一口气：“我一直对日神之子的遗孤死在褐乘王手下半信半疑。花钏之子何德何能足以战胜迦尔纳之子？”他还想说什么，阿伽丽打断：“靠背后放箭、躲在女人背后放箭、说谎、违反战斗规则。德才兼备的人才只依靠堂堂正正的力量，无德无能之人办法多得是呢。”   
闻言成铠不禁哑然。他熟视迦尔纳之女，说：“按照血缘，你是普利塔的孙女，但我在你身上找不出一丝雅度血脉的影子。”  
“影子在脚上。据说我拥有我父亲和贡蒂相像的莲花般的脚掌——大概是苏罗水池里的莲花吧！”她毫无顾忌地说着，直到丈夫轻但坚决地说：“阿伽丽！”才闭上嘴，做了个洗耳恭听的手势。  
成铠却说不出什么了。笼罩在战争阴影中漫长的日子里，谨慎务实如成铠也有时忍不住想象如果德罗纳之子当真逃走了会怎样。他不得不承认自己内心有不切实际的一席之地，不然当年他何以漠视黑天的威胁毫无怨言地带兵前往俱卢？话说回来，成铠一直认为，如果不是提婆吉之子（黑天）拦阻，带兵前去俱卢的应当是卢醯尼之子（力天），自己跟随在他身侧。想到卢醯尼之子，博遮王连续想起卢醯尼之子的学生，又想起雅度人中流传的故事，他叹了口气，对曾经的北般遮罗王说：“多门城近年来流传着一个故事，可能你应该听听。”  
迦尔纳之女敏锐地插嘴：“近年来流传的故事？近年能有多少故事？如果是关于婆罗多族战争的故事，为何近年才开始流传？因为近年来我丈夫的康复完全被确认了吗？”  
成铠没有直接回答：  
“人们说，甘陀利之子、大地之主（难敌）临终前，婆薮提婆之子谴责他一生的恶行。持国之子遍体鳞伤，奄奄一息，说不出话，却一直举着三根手指。黑天说，三根手指代表他后悔的三件事情。第一件，他没有在象城周围建筑堡垒。第二件，他没有劝说维杜罗为他而战。第三件，他没有将你任命为军队统帅。就像般度人有毗湿奴，俱卢人有湿婆。”你是大天的化身，无人能抵挡愤怒的毁灭神，即使是毗湿奴，也无法战胜他。“黑天说出这些话，甘陀利之子才闭目安息。”  
成铠急急地继续说：“我知道这些都是假的。难敌王不是让别人为他去死的国王，因此刹帝利才愿意为他效死。德罗纳之子，我见到了你请求大天降临。利用你作为大天化身的身份——这不是一个朋友会做的事。”  
愤怒、仇恨、温情和毁灭的欲望同时在马嘶心里交织。成铠一开始的话只引起了熟悉的酸辛，堡垒和维杜罗，这都像是庸碌之辈也能想出的童话。但最后一件事令马嘶如堕冰窟。没错，父亲、朋友、国王都被非法害死之后德罗纳之子悲愤交集，请求大天庇护，之后极端愤怒的情况下他也能召唤出楼陀罗宝剑，甚至一度仿佛再次得到湿婆附体。然而那些事情才会伴生的力量他宁可没有，他宁可父亲、难敌、迦尔纳从来没有被诡计害死，宁可他的心上人从来不曾受到威胁。马嘶宁可作为武士和学者成长，他不满足于自己的力量却不贪得无厌，他甘愿作为人学习而非作为神——他本来也不能作为神，大天、伽摩、阎摩和愤怒神是神，德罗纳之子不是——作为楼陀罗化身的他，即使根本不认识楼陀罗，也毫无怨言；但是，他的亲人朋友被伤害被侮辱被诽谤他不能没有怨言。马嘶愤怒地流着眼泪，深呼吸好几次才开口：“持国之子绝不会做出这种事，他无论如何都不伤害自己的朋友。卑鄙小人总是用自己的心肠揣测别人，而不义的言语比正法之言更容易流传。我之前已经见识过很多次，如今依然为这个事实感到惊讶。”马嘶胸膛起伏着，继续说道：“灵魂伟大的难敌王临终时，你我都在他的身旁。所发生的事情没有人比你我和舅舅更清楚。”他看着一边的妻子，说：“你父亲亲密的朋友灵魂伟大，像爱护子女一样爱护自己的百姓，无论有种姓无种姓之人的利益他都放在心上，无论是敌人还是朋友只要受苦受难的人都向他寻求安慰。他始终遵行刹帝利正法，无人能指责他。”他还想说什么，但看着博遮王几十年来苍老许多的容颜，和容貌依旧的自己与风采如初的妻子对比，但感心下凄恻，言语哽在喉头。  
辞别时，马嘶对成铠说：“我们还得赶路。”  
“我也实在没有能力留下你们。”成铠诚实地说，“但是，我想有一个人可以帮助你们，你们从我这里住三天再出发，很快就可以到达她那里。”  
他为二人指明道路，郁郁寡欢地目送故人远去。


	23. Kuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道俱卢族公主是不是应该写作Kuri，暂且如此吧。

桃之夭夭，其叶蓁蓁。之子于归，宜其家人  
苏利耶的神庙前，穿着简朴的青年迎着晨光向神明奉水，虔诚地祈祷。当他敬拜完毕回到岸上，突然发现一对光辉美丽的男女携手向自己走来。他盯着来人露出惊喜的笑容，扭头向屋里喊道：“库莉，看看谁来了！”  
罗奇蛮娜的声音从屋子里传出：“什么谁来了？反正不会是我的客人。”即使如此，她还是走了出来。她身材修长，眉目精妍，皮肤洁白如象牙，因为从未生育兼具少女的清纯和妇人的风韵。她已不再年轻，但依然昳丽动人。她的眉目在马嘶眼中发生了细微的变化，仿佛出现在他面前的是他深爱的学生罗奇蛮。  
俱卢族的公主一眼认出了来人，她惊喜地叫道：“是你！”提起纱丽跑过去。阿伽丽喊了一声：“罗奇蛮娜！”飞奔向前和她拥抱在一起。马嘶和商波都一脸惊愕，异口同声地问妻子：“你们认识？”  
“当然，她小时候我还抱过她呢！”罗奇蛮娜嫌弃地回答丈夫。她抓着阿伽丽的胳膊左看右看，欣慰地笑了：“不错嘛，长这么大了，我上次见你你还不会说话呢。额头上的摩尼宝珠怎么回事，定情物？你们真浪漫。”  
“你瞎说，我两岁的时候都能跟哥哥吵架了。”阿伽丽不承认自己认识罗奇蛮娜的时候还不会说话，“不是定情物，是护身符。”  
“真是货真价实的护身符。”罗奇蛮娜斜了商波一眼，“你当时确实不会说话，我抱了你半天，你一个字都没说！”  
“怎么可能，你明明只抱了我一下。我没说话是因为还不认识你。”  
妻子们叽叽喳喳手挽着手进了屋子，把丈夫们晾在外面。马嘶喊道：“阿伽丽，你认识罗奇蛮娜的时候多大？”  
“不到两岁吧。”阿伽丽头也不回地回答。  
马嘶看着不懂礼貌的妻子消失在视野里，打算尽一下宾客之道，回头发现商波一脸沮丧地盯着自己。马嘶问他怎么了，商波摇摇头：“没什么……我一直以为我长得还挺英俊的。”  
提到长相，不由马嘶不想起十几年前的账，他讽刺地回答：“别以为有小妾勾引你，你就是长得不错了。”  
“你真这么以为？”商波苦笑，看了一眼屋子的方向压低声音，“自那之后我一直想你怎么还没来杀了我。我知道不是只有我和罗摩伯父是库莉的保护人。我向你解释你也不会相信的。库莉不相信，父亲也不相信。我当时和库莉吵架，那位夫人扮成了她的样子。”  
马嘶听到解释更加生气：“你和罗奇蛮娜吵架？”在他心里，难敌的女儿是应该被捧在掌心里的娇花明珠，商波哪来的胆子和她吵？  
“是我做得不好。我出去玩闯了大祸，又不体贴她的用心，惹她生气。我还赌气不理她。”商波视死如归地向马嘶张开双臂，“来吧，杀了我吧，请在我死后将我赤诚的心交给罗奇蛮娜。”  
马嘶从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人。他气结，上去揪住商波把他一路拖进屋里。

罗奇蛮娜挽着阿伽丽的手问她叫什么名字，她总不能称呼她“盎伽国公主”。和马嘶的婚姻使阿伽丽多了一个丈夫也多了一个名字，她说：“称呼我马嘶就好，这个名字他分享给我了。”  
商波闻言喷出一口水，咳了两声问马嘶：“你什么时候把名字分享给妻子了？”  
“刚才。”马嘶面不改色地回答。很久以前阿伽丽就要求他把名字送给自己。  
“阿希瓦塔弥——名字真长。”罗奇蛮娜念了一遍，“我的名字音节也蛮多的，和你的名字一比还算少。阿希瓦塔弥，你这些年在哪里，干了些什么，般度人的追兵当时有没有追上你？马嘶老师他及时找到你了吧？你听到我们的消息了吧，老师之子？”  
“听到了。他从坚战的王冠上取回摩尼宝珠送给了我。他当时特别腼腆，趁我睡着说了两句话就跑了。”  
“我那不是腼腆，是担心吓着你。你没见过我受诅咒时的样子，根本不足以称为人。”马嘶见商波一脸好奇地看着自己，赶紧补充，“别多想，你父亲不是为了让你成为天下第一美男子才诅咒我的。即使他诅咒了我也轮不着你。”  
“以前您就是这么与我父亲和盎伽王相处的吗？”罗奇蛮娜好奇地问道，“盎伽王假如知道您娶了他的女儿，会很高兴吧？”其实她心里认为迦尔纳会掐死马嘶。  
“大概会把我射成蜂窝，再给他的宝贝女儿选一门新的夫婿。”马嘶和罗奇蛮娜同时想到，假使阿伽丽再年长几岁，难敌很可能会为罗奇蛮向迦尔纳求亲，他不顾忌表面上的种姓，坚信迦尔纳是被父母抛弃的刹帝利——也许只是对人的说辞，虽然直到最后，他都不知道迦尔纳是被母亲抛弃在恒河的俱卢族长子。罗奇蛮，他是马嘶心爱的学生，喜爱音乐和诗歌。他平时的温文尔雅和作战时的凶狂无一不来自马嘶。最后……马嘶后悔当初教了他太多无用的吠陀和英勇，不然罗奇蛮也许还能保有生命。共同的伤疤让难敌之女和德罗纳之子都沉默了一瞬。商波仿佛不知道妻子在想什么，兴奋地议论：“真浪漫！库莉，我也愿意把我的名字送给你，我叫商波，你就是商波之妻桑芭娜。怎么样，好听不好听，响亮不响亮？”  
“不好听，不响亮，不要，我不愿意。”一连串干脆的否定。商波像条小狗一样可怜兮兮地望着妻子。阿伽丽笑起来：“喂，雅度人，你能送给罗奇蛮娜的名字也不是‘桑芭娜’而是‘跋波鲁之妻’吧？那不才是你的女性名字？”  
“这事不能只怪我，那个枕头还是库莉帮我挑的！”  
“我哪知道你要枕头是干什么去了！你说是去调戏仙人了吗？少把我当成你的同谋，娑罗纳和萨谛奇才是你的同谋，我是无辜的！”听起来商波夫妇避世隐居的几年间已经完全扔掉了冗长的礼貌，对叔父都直呼其名。  
“说起来萨谛奇。成铠，”商波瞥着马嘶，发现后者没有反对的意思，才继续说下去，“成铠和萨谛奇还是互相看不顺眼，萨谛奇一有机会，就讽刺成铠杀死睡着的人，成铠就反讥萨谛奇打不过广声却趁他放下武器下毒手。”  
马嘶神色平静地回答商波：“成铠当时守在营地门口，他并没有杀死睡着的人，只是和想要逃走的人交手。如果说谁袭击了睡着的人，那是我袭击了正在睡觉的卑贱的猛光。他试图抵抗时发出喊叫，我从他住处出来时也吼叫。如果什么人听到我的吼叫还睡着的话，除非他是诛灭罗喉者（太阳神）或者百祭（因陀罗）的伪装。下次你想帮助成铠，可以这么说。”  
商波摇摇头：“我不想帮成铠，也不想帮萨谛奇，我喜欢看他俩过不去，有意思极了。”他对马嘶咧嘴一笑：“我可是斗争之神的女婿啊，怎么能对不起这个名头？”  
马嘶手上隐隐有青筋暴起。他不相信难敌是斗争的化身，如同他不相信祭祀上的婆罗门说迦尔纳灵魂邪恶充满愤怒，但是俱卢的公主不说话，不应该他为俱卢的王说什么，因此他只是说：“所以，你和你父亲的小妾私通，好挑起雅度族的争端？”  
商波顽皮的笑立马消失无踪，代之以恐惧苦恼的神情：“不是……你要不要听我解释？我可以把事情原原本本地讲给你……”罗奇蛮娜哼了一声，马嘶愤怒地将匕首砍在地上，匕首如同锋利的宝剑，将大地砍出一道伤痕。  
“小心，夫君，别动气，动气也别伤害大地女神。我父亲年轻时为一位小女孩挤出滴入土地的酥油，大地女神嫌他捏痛自己，狠狠咬住了他的车轮。”阿伽丽漠然道。马嘶还听过一则同样的传说，主角换成阿周那，咒诅变成了祝福。这种对比，他一向认为是无稽之谈：确实阿周那受到上天的祝福而迦尔纳不得不处处抗争，但诸神大概无耻不到这个境地。现在听阿伽丽一说，也许他应该重新考虑。  
商波吐舌头：“听你们这么讲，我相信真光母亲是大地女神的化身了。”罗奇蛮娜和阿伽丽听到这话都忍不住笑出声来。罗奇蛮娜笑完，神色陡然变冷，问商波：“是啊，真光母亲为人温厚心地良善，最看不得别人求而不得饱受煎熬。你是不是心里很感激她呢？”  
阿伽丽不笑了，和马嘶疑惑地对视。二人都想到了同一件事。商波一声也不分辨，深深低下头。


	24. Lakshmanaa

岂曰无衣？与子同袍。王于兴师，修我戈矛，与子同仇！  
作为讲述与成铠交情的回报，马嘶从罗奇蛮娜口中听到了商波和南蒂尼一事的真相。难敌的女儿有时随父亲称呼他“老师之子”，有时像她的哥哥一样亲切又尊敬地称呼他老师。喜爱胡闹的商波在黑天诸子中最为俊美，很受黑天小妾的欢迎。黑天有几万小妾（商波说不准是一万六还是六万），王后也有不止一个，艳光居长，真光颇受宠爱，阎婆梵提也不被轻视，其余女子得到的关注少之又少。令小妾们做梦都想不到的是商波自从娶了罗奇蛮娜一心一意都扑在妻子身上，再也不肯和她们调笑。这时她们才意识到，商波确实只是把她们当作恶作剧的一部分而已。顽劣的孩子眼里，全世界都是玩具，况且商波从未有过实质性越礼的举动。有人退缩了，有些却于心不甘，挑衅罗奇蛮娜失败（挑衅难敌的女儿怎会不失败），干脆处心积虑地勾引了商波。罗奇蛮娜生性高傲敏感易怒，不时和商波口角，往往很快和好，亲密过于从前。这一次南蒂尼趁虚而入，伪装成罗奇蛮娜勾引商波。其时天色昏暗，满心欢喜的商波看到妻子主动示好受宠若惊，还来不及发现不对劲就被震怒的黑天诅咒。南蒂尼本领有限，帮助她实施勾引的是真光。将“阎婆梵提之子与南蒂尼私通”消息通知黑天的又是真光。商波并没有因此多恨真光，他抱着在岸上玩水的人衣服被打湿的达观接受了霉运。此后他携妻避居建造太阳神庙，虔心敬拜祈求医治。真光容貌美丽，父家势力可观，她作处女时成铠也曾经是石榴裙下的求婚者。这位心性高傲脾气暴躁的王后一直不满于屈居艳光之下，曾经向黑公主求教驭夫之道，从来没有遵行。熊主之女（阎婆梵提）和艳光交好，宝光之妹看待阎婆梵提之子如同看待自己的儿子，陷害始光难以实现，可想而知真光就把主意打向了商波。  
“双马童神是掌管医药的神明，你为什么不向他们祈求呢？”阿伽丽问道。  
“啊，这我知道。”商波一笑，露出嘴角的虎牙，“但是我想，既然儿子都能医治，作为父亲的太阳神岂不是更能吗？所以我干脆直接敬拜父亲好了。”  
马嘶打心眼里佩服商波的逻辑，这一逻辑却得到了罗奇蛮娜和阿伽丽的大力赞同，她们一致认为由父亲给儿子施压比直接求儿子更令人放心。“你见过双马童神吗？你可是他们的侄女儿。”商波问。  
“见过几次，有时一起来看我，有时其中一个来。到摩亨陀罗山之后就只见过一次。从前他们偶尔会带我乘车走一段，给我讲一些故事，有时提到爸爸。”阿伽丽瞟了马嘶一眼。马嘶说：“我见过两次。第一次他们向我显现告诉我他们无法医治我，第二次质问我为何得罪他们的侄女。”  
“喔喔。”商波惊叹，“库莉，如果我对你不好，你爸爸是不是也会派他的阿修罗兄弟吃了我？”  
回答商波的是罗奇蛮娜响亮的一耳光。

商波夫妇离开多门城至今十载有余，依旧没有子嗣。马嘶懂得医术，偶尔几乎忍不住要询问商波缘由。但他看着又笑又闹的难敌之女和迦尔纳之女又默默地把问题吞了回去。无子嗣比有子嗣对罗奇蛮娜好。  
商波不太敬神，罗奇蛮娜也一样，但她伪装得更好。阿伽丽对神明也没有太多敬畏，她从未口吐对湿婆的不敬是真，可对据说是毗湿奴化身的黑天言语中从不尊敬，看在商波面子上，她才稍稍收敛。马嘶自己，因为遵行刹帝利法，当下不太学习更不苦修，大概也只能算是不太敬神的婆罗门。但他将自身献与湿婆为祭，本身是对神明的尊敬。商波敬拜而不修苦行，只要能打到猎物，总是野味不断。他们避居得有模有样，身边一个仆人都没有，每隔一段时间多门城会派人送来衣物粮食。补给十分充裕，衣服穿过一次就扔掉。  
阿伽丽听得连连惊叹：“你们真的一点都不像在苦修赎罪。”  
“我们本来也不是在苦修，我们在弥合夫妻感情，我赎的是我对库莉犯的罪。”商波嬉皮笑脸地回答。罗奇蛮娜嫌他丢脸不接他的话，问阿伽丽：“你们呢，你们跟着持斧罗摩的时候，衣服食物都是自己搜集吗？”  
“衣服我洗，食物一起搜集。”  
罗奇蛮娜听了继续瞪商波，示意他反省丈夫和丈夫的区别。阿伽丽接着说：“基本都穿树皮衣。什么我不想干就交给他，反正师爷只训他不训我。”  
商波想为马嘶掬一把同情泪，马嘶嫌弃地避开。  
他二人到来时多门城的来人刚离开，商波和罗奇蛮娜自然也知道了静修林中的俱卢惊变。人们说，德罗纳之子在被逼入绝境时手中凭空出现宝剑，额心的摩尼宝珠变成眼睛，如同愤怒的大天，一招一个重伤了五位敌人。但他并没有对父亲的学生下杀手，而是扬长而去，镇守场外的士兵根本没发现他的踪迹。走之前他还偷走了贡蒂长子唯一的遗物——湿婆的取胜弓。般度五子再次发出搜捕令，他们和母亲至今还在养伤。  
商波闹着要见识楼陀罗宝剑，马嘶告诉他：“宝剑只有在我极端愤怒时才会显现出来，如果我正好因为愤怒控制不住自己又会造成非常严重的后果，你还是不看到为妙。”  
“你一说我更想看了，除了见识楼陀罗宝剑，我还能见识一下大天化身造成的严重后果呢。你什么时候控制不住自己的愤怒？”商波满不在乎地回答。罗奇蛮娜要看取胜弓，阿伽丽大方地应允，王子夫妻一边观赏一边充满敬畏地连连惊叹，说起取胜弓在般度之子手中十几年来的点点传说，和甘狄拨比较。  
“弓是我的，而他们反正也不会用。”阿伽丽漠然评论，“火神的弓箭怎么可能比得上大自在天使用过的武器。”  
“你会用？”商波惊叹着，“我听说俱卢之战第十七天你父亲拿出取胜弓扫荡了般度军队，阿周那吓坏了才赶紧偷袭杀死他。你也会这一招？能教给我吗？”  
“你父亲这么告诉你的？真不容易啊。他有没有顺便具体描述我父亲使用的跋尔伽婆武器？”阿伽丽讥笑道。  
“没。都没有。他跟我祖父说的是毗湿摩领军十天，军队还剩九对五；德罗纳领军五天，五对三；迦尔纳领军不到两天，三对一；沙利耶领军到正午，战败。原本俱卢方十一支大军，般度方七支大军，到此全部消灭。跋尔伽婆武器是什么，能让我见识见识吗？”  
“你漏了一句，我丈夫带领有年之子和博遮王夜袭，才消灭了剩下的军队。”阿伽丽面无表情地将商波故意省略的部分补上，对以食火仙人之子为名的武器避而不谈。商波尴尬地笑笑，问：“迦尔纳的女儿，如果你领军，几天能够消灭敌人？”  
“我一个女子，怎么能领军呢？”阿伽丽又一次没有回答他的问题。马嘶说：“当时的我估计需要十天，迦尔纳需要五天，现在的阿伽丽大概在当时的我们之间，需要七天。”  
“喔，那你老婆比当时的你还厉害！”  
“她本来就比同年龄的我厉害多了。”马嘶不以为耻，“她并不享受战争，只会用最快的方式解决敌人。”  
“谁说我不享受战争？如果你现在跑到象城宣布开战，我一定会跟在你后面。”  
“然后德罗纳和迦尔纳都就绝后了。”商波说，“如果我是你们，肯定不想着什么报仇，找个地方安安稳稳度过下半生算了。”说这话的时候他无意识的看了难敌之女一眼，眼中有畏惧愧疚和压抑着雀跃的期许。阿伽丽不相信罗奇蛮娜会不明白这眼神的含义。  
“即使我们想安稳，他们会让我们安稳吗？”罗奇蛮娜用“我们”反驳丈夫，“你以为贡蒂之子和玛德利之子不曾追踪我的朋友们吗？你没听到萨谛奇带兵远走摩亨陀罗山的消息吗？你以为他要去拜持斧罗摩为师？罗摩尊者教出过名震天下的弟子，会正眼看暗箭伤人的悉尼之孙？他是去杀阿伽丽的。他不相信被诅咒的老师之子还能如何，但他害怕盎伽王的余威。”  
“我也只是盎伽王的余威。”阿伽丽凄然叹息。

 

岂曰无衣？与子同泽。王于兴师，修我矛戟，与子偕作！  
商波缠着马嘶演示武艺，马嘶象征性地展示了一下弓箭和刀剑；又邀请马嘶讲授吠陀，马嘶随口解开了他几个疑问。商波灰心不已，转念道：“我知道有一样你肯定比不过我。”他拿出珍藏的笛子吹出婉转悠扬的音乐。他吹完马嘶伸手接过，演奏了同样的曲子，同样远远胜过商波。“所有乐器我都会。”他看到商波沮丧的表情补充一句，“仅限于我知道的。”商波更沮丧了。马嘶吹过一次笛子不肯再吹，他认为音乐如同箭矢，会让自己暴露。  
不知不觉中，马嘶俨然已经成了四个人中的首领。罗奇蛮娜是他的晚辈，商波钦佩他，阿伽丽听他的话。马嘶想想现状，又想起曾经，不由嘲笑自己最多只能带领两三名士兵获得胜利。  
“听说你曾经在摩差国单独和普利塔之子（阿周那）作战，可以给我讲一讲吗？”商波请求。他武艺不高，但似乎不是因为不喜欢，而是因为没有天分或不努力。  
马嘶答应了：“没什么好讲的。当时摩差国统帅空竹突然去世，死状极其惨烈，难敌和迦尔纳判断是怖军所为，想要出发寻找般度五子。毗湿摩和我父亲都反对，但常年受摩差国欺压的三穴国国王善佑请求俱卢帮助。后来双方妥协，由我带兵前去。普利塔之子命令摩差王子驾车，自己冲向我们。我与他交战，箭矢耗尽，失败了。”  
“父亲告诉我们，毗湿摩、德罗纳、迦尔纳、你、难敌王还有其他俱卢族的所有勇士都去袭击摩差国，抢夺牛群，都败在了普利塔之子的手下。”  
“黑天说的话还有很多，你可以全部相信。如果翼月生能够只身一人打败俱卢的全部将领及其大军，俱卢之野的战争怎么会持续十八天？他怎么会犯下一连串趁人之危、暗箭伤人、谋杀战士的罪过？阿周那确实曾对你父亲夸口说他一人一眨眼之间之内就能消灭俱卢全军，有一天他要因为自己的谎言下地狱。”马嘶说完怀疑自己感染了阿伽丽的习惯。  
商波低声道：“你别这么说，我父亲也经常不说实话。”  
清秀的王子把脸藏在阴影里。大天赐福而生的人默然不语，仿佛犯下了过错。接着，他下定决心，打起精神，高高兴兴地问德罗纳之子：“如果你也有取之不尽的箭矢呢？”  
马嘶笑笑：“这是不可能的，我不会为火神烧毁甘味林。如果我去烧毁，只能是因为世尊商伽罗（湿婆）的命令，或者甘味林自己的罪恶。”  
“假设一下。如果只是武器数量有差距，那么你为何能与手持神弓的阿周那作战到箭矢耗尽？世界上只有一张弓超过他的甘狄拨，这张弓现在在迦尔纳的女儿手中。说出来吧，在你因为箭矢耗尽占下风之前，一定有过压倒我姑母丈夫的时候。”商波兴致勃勃，把自己想象成英姿勃发的马嘶，不停追问，“我听说他有得自大天的兽主法宝，但是认为用它和凡人作战不合适，因此没有使用。”  
“兽主赐给他的时候禁止他对凡人使用。”  
“说出来吧，婆罗门俊杰，德罗纳之子，我相信你在箭矢耗尽之前一定占过上风的。你当时怎样做？”  
“我射断了他的弓弦。”  
商波目瞪口呆，再也想象不下去了。罗奇蛮娜叹息一声。商波听到妻子叹息，更加沮丧。马嘶为了安慰他，邀请他去附近的森林打猎。德罗纳之子将自己的一张精良的弓借给阎婆梵提之子，和他一起徒步走向最近的山林。留下难敌之女和迦尔纳之女在家中。阿伽丽目送男人们走远，才坐下来问罗奇蛮娜：“你明明很喜欢商波，为什么要故意让他难受？”  
罗奇蛮娜席地而坐，邀请阿伽丽坐到自己对面，才开口：“我喜不喜欢他，有什么区别？”

迦尔纳的女儿啊！你的父亲和我的父亲是友谊永恒的象征。他们正直慷慨，英勇无畏，奉行永恒的刹帝利正法。然而他们的世代已经过去，诃利亲自化身，终止了那个还算美好的时代。他要为自己的罪孽受罚。我们被留在这个时代，无处可去。  
他们说我的父亲是恶神迦利下凡。那么，我应该是阿修罗女。阿修罗如何在地界不断回攻天界，牢记抢夺甘露的过程中遭受的不公，我也会同样牢记俱卢族无辜背负的恶行。持国之子不应当为狼腹烧掉的吉祥宫负责，坚战说它是用易燃材料建造的，然而他们居住了一年，一天三次进食，祭火彻夜不熄，长明灯烛照耀，却从未失火；俱卢族也不应当为般度之子因贪心而参加的赌局负责，犍陀罗王没有催促，他却迫不及待地赌上土地臣民、财富兄弟，想起妻子，又赌了妻子；他们认为自己遭受了无上冤屈，然而他们的冤屈没有一样不是自己造成的。我的祖父还活着治理命运赐给他的王国的时候，般度之子散播自己的美德，仿佛我的祖父不但目盲而且昏聩无知；他们随心所欲立下不合正法的誓言，又按照自己的利益厚颜无耻地遵行或弃之不顾；他们残忍地杀死不杀死他们的亲戚和老师，用贡蒂的眼泪捆绑迦尔纳的双手。盎伽国公主啊！怖军绝不会寿终正寝的，他残忍地撕开我叔父的胸膛，如果他喝了血，要因为喝了兄弟的血受罚，如果他没有喝，要因为违背誓言受罚。千光者后裔啊！当我想起我父亲的英勇和勤奋，却被违背正法的小人用卑鄙手段杀死，我怎么能安然入眠，仿佛我不是刹帝利的女儿呢？  
马嘶之妻啊！当我想起我父亲亲密的朋友被残忍抛弃他的女人的要求束缚，施舍给她五个儿子的时候，我知道他不会取血亲的性命，这位超出一切武士的大武士被早就试图杀害他的女人葬送，我怎能安然入眠？那时已不是三分时代，不是圆满时代，不是二分时代。当我想起年迈的曾祖父毗湿摩，不肯伤害他弟弟的后裔，不肯伤害女人，却被弟弟名义上的后裔躲在曾经的女人裙裾下射杀，这位人中雄牛、恒河之子曾将幼小的我抱在怀里。我怎能有一刻不愤怒？那时已不是三分时代，不是圆满时代，不是二分时代。当我想起那位高尚的渔猎之王，只有九指却胜过十指俱全的弓箭手，他如同父亲一样爱着我，却被雅度人从背后杀死，我怎能让这件事片刻离开心头？那时已不是三分时代，不是圆满时代，不是二分时代。当我想起高尚的老师之子，我哥哥的老师，那位精通吠陀、吠陀支、历史传说和一切作战技巧，却总是温和友善、谦虚自持、相信别人的人，被欺骗，被伤害，我怎能动忘怀的念头？那时已不是三分时代，不是圆满时代，不是二分时代；毫无疑问，现在也不是。  
而你，迦尔纳的女儿，太阳神的孙女，你如同温暖明亮的光，太阳光照耀好人也照耀歹人，但是我知道你和我一样不曾忘记。我们如何能忘记呢？迦尔纳之女啊，曾经般遮罗国木柱王渴望杀死朋友，从祭火中求来儿女，猛光和德罗波蒂焚烧自己，葬送了整个俱卢族。而你，亲爱的女郎啊！你是泽被万物的光，然而靠近那众光之源，比靠近火更会使人焚烧殆尽。太阳的后裔啊！阿修罗的世界里是没有太阳的，但你是我的太阳，如同你父亲是我父亲的太阳。这不是因陀罗之弟（毗湿奴）赐予的太阳，却是谁也夺不走的，因为这不是源于施舍，乃是来自选择。我选择抗争到底。  
迦尔纳之女，薇夏利之女，马嘶之妻，盎伽国公主！我上一次见到你，你还是襁褓中安睡的婴孩，我由于好奇，硬是从奶娘手中抢过你，而你竟然没有哭，还睁开眼看着我，那双金色的眼睛，就像你现在看着我！我知道你的想法和我的一样。即使迦利时代到来，这世间也总有正义。阿希瓦塔弥，你喜欢我用你丈夫的名字称呼你吧？是你要求我们这么称呼的。你一定记得我，对吧？我知道你记得我，你当时对我笑了。那个金色眼睛的婴孩，我父亲朋友罗陀之子的婴孩，日神之子留在世间的婴孩！多么可悲啊，我们被时代丢下了！我们本应该随我们英勇的父亲们而去，却只能活在当下的世代。那就这样吧，难敌的女儿一定会有办法。我的父亲可是最大的恶神啊。  
我真希望可以像我们的父亲们一样。我希望在战场上宣称自己是俱卢人。我们的父亲们不能白白地死去。还有我们继承他们的事业，还有老师之子，他是我哥哥的老师，我视他为自己的老师。我做不了什么，商波，为了他，我什么也做不了，但是你，迦尔纳的女儿，德罗纳的儿媳，马嘶的妻子，你一定能做到！不要忘了我的话，我知道你不会忘记！  
夕阳西下。熊熊的火光在窗外升起，照亮了二人的脸。

 

岂曰无衣？与子同裳。王于兴师，修我甲兵，与子偕行！  
马嘶和商波抬着猎物往回走，大部分重量压在马嘶身上。苦行的商波仍然是纨绔子弟，即使不再鲜衣怒马，也依旧四体不勤。和他相比一向被马嘶瞧不起的猛光都算有模有样。若不是商波确实全心全意爱着罗奇蛮娜，马嘶简直决定回到过去的第一件事就是保护好罗奇蛮娜的选婿大典。走了一段时间，商波的腿开始发抖，他硬撑着不说话，马嘶发现后说：“休息一会儿吧。”  
“我想早点回到库莉那里……”商波的声音像蚊子哼哼。马嘶说：“你稍微休息一下，快到的时候再和我一起抬。我跟你不同，是不会感到疲惫的。”如果再确切一点，应该是马嘶即使感到疲惫也能十分迅速地回复。  
商波在路边石头上坐下。喘过气后他没有像往常一样缠着马嘶问战争，而是突然提起了另一个话题：“你知道吗，很久以前我第一次听说你的时候就认为我们应该是朋友。因为你是大天的化身，而我是大天赐福出生的，我父亲挑选赐福的时候说希望要一个像大天的儿子。”他对马嘶一笑，露出嘴角的虎牙：“我一直认为，因为我像大天，所以才是哥哥弟弟中最英俊的一个。”  
马嘶想到了什么，心中一动。他回答：“爱神伽摩和月神苏摩才是神界公认的美男子。”  
“神界公认是神界公认。太阳神没被神界公认为美男子，但盎伽王、法王、玛德利双生子都十分英俊。始光兄长据说是爱神的转世、激昂表弟据说是月神苏摩下凡，也没见他们比你英俊。我看激昂大概是水星婆尔遮的转世，才有这么奇怪的出生和继承。”  
“我也是爱神的一部分投生。”马嘶说。  
“那肯定英俊的部分都归你了，惹动女孩心的部分归我的兄长始光。”  
“不太可能，”马嘶毫不留情地说，“大天、爱神、死神、愤怒神投生的部分合一诞生了我，这句话的意思你总能明白。”  
和商波闲聊着马嘶突然想到，大天是毁灭的神明，他化身的马嘶毁灭了般度人和般遮罗人，像大天的商波无疑会毁灭雅度族。甘陀利的诅咒将应验在黑天身上，十能（黑天）也有无能为力的时候。商波休息够了站起来，马嘶独自带着猎物往前走。大地在他脚下震动，他仿佛听见军队的声音。马嘶又走了两步，丢下野猪，迅速跑上高处，举目望去。商波捡起野猪气喘吁吁地跟上来，问道：“怎么啦？”马嘶一把掐住他的脖子，商波惊疑不定，不知近来相谈甚欢的德罗纳之子为何突然发改变脸色。当他顺着马嘶所指看到重重的旗帜与火光时瞬间脸色惨白。  
“是萨谛奇！库莉……”  
“是你通风报信？”听到萨谛奇的名字，马嘶狞视商波，仿佛现出恐怖像的湿婆。  
“没有！不是我！我不知道怎么回事……”商波努力想掰开马嘶的手，胡乱挣扎着，“看在大天份上……罗奇蛮娜……”恐慌之中他叫出了妻子婚前的名字。  
马嘶狠狠推开商波。他确实不太相信这个雅度王子会背叛他们，但他需要有一个人出气。商波从地上爬起来还想捡起猎物，马嘶一脚将猎物踢开，扯住商波：“别管野猪了。我们赶紧回去。如果罗奇蛮娜或者阿伽丽出了什么事……你父亲就等着你的尸体吧！”说话时他还不确定自己会不会把商波的尸体送给黑天。商波不过是黑天宠爱的玩物。始光的尸体可能更合适。或者，为了真光对罗奇蛮娜丈夫的构害，他应该选择绝光。

悉尼之孙萨谛奇带领的军队趁夜无声无息包围了商波王子谪居之所。假如罗奇蛮娜或者阿伽丽二人有一点不曾沉浸在谈话之中，她们向窗外望一眼，就会及时发现。萨谛奇一声令下，铺天盖地的箭雨洒向小屋。俱卢族公主也死了不要紧，年轻的商波王子另娶一位更好。士兵冲向简陋的房屋。  
一阵更大更强的箭雨拦截了他们的箭雨。各处的士兵都惨叫起来。火光里天神一般的人物出现在小屋门口，金色的眼睛燃烧着愤怒，金色的铠甲折射火光。  
“迦尔纳！”  
军中发出惨叫。  
萨谛奇几乎从战车上跌下来。日神之子迦尔纳在俱卢大战中的表现令人永生难忘，他不像恒河之子或婆罗堕遮之子那样从容诛杀敌人，而是争分夺秒，快速播撒箭雨，犹如播撒死亡。苏利耶之子挂帅一天，造成的伤亡比得上恒河之子挂帅五天。阿周那避其锋芒走到坚战身边的时候被狼狈的坚战痛骂，几乎弑祖之后再弑兄。因此踌躇了十天才恶计杀祖、踌躇了五天才毒计弑师的己方第二天就急急催促阿周那暗箭伤人。再打下去，他们就连暗箭伤人的机会都没有了。萨谛奇倒不是因此良心不安，他一向认为，为了胜利可以无所不用其极。  
萨谛奇镇定精神，来人不可能是迦尔纳。他眼看着迦尔纳的头颅落地。悉尼之孙大声问道：“你是什么人！”  
“俱卢人！”金色眼眸的日神之孙朗声回答。罗奇蛮娜从小屋中走出，将手搭在阿伽丽肩上。夜色蒙蒙，火光熊熊，每个士兵恐惧的脸上都有两个迦尔纳的倒影。这些没赶上俱卢大战的士兵终于赶上了和俱卢人作战。

马嘶赶回来的时候阿伽丽已经用跋尔伽婆武器扫荡了萨谛奇的军队。小屋被大火夷为平地，四周散落着马和人的四肢，妻子们坐在最近的树梢上晃着脚唱着歌等她们的丈夫，火已经烧到树根。马嘶冲破大火向阿伽丽伸出双臂，阿伽丽从树上扑到他怀里。阿伽丽又接住罗奇蛮娜。商波找了一辆还可以看的战车，驾着仅存的马赶过来大喊三人上车。  
“你上车吧，我来驾车。”马嘶说。王子没有客气。  
公主们和王子挤在战车里。商波嘀咕这架战车怎么像萨谛奇的，罗奇蛮娜闻声告诉他就是萨谛奇的。萨谛奇在军队被扫荡时冲到前方，全副武装驾着战车和站在地上手持弓箭的阿伽丽战斗，重伤下场。阿伽丽扫荡完军队，徒步去寻找他。萨谛奇醒来，紧急关头弃车骑马而逃。他可能是回去搬救兵的。罗奇蛮娜提起被血浸湿的衣裳下摆给商波看。阿伽丽穿越血海走向萨谛奇的时候，罗奇蛮娜就跟在她身后。俱卢族的公主手无寸铁，毫不畏惧，脸上挂着微笑。  
“知道他是回去搬救兵，你还让他走？”马嘶不敢相信妻子做了什么。  
“看在商波面子上我这次留他一命。”阿伽丽淡淡地说，“我记得你俱卢之野的时候还败在他手下过，如果当时的萨谛奇和现在一样强的话，你可就太弱了，夫君。”  
商波插进来说：“萨谛奇肯定不如当年了。俱卢大战之后全雅度都花天酒地，谁都不如当年了。你们要去哪里？”  
“东方。”  
“盎伽？”  
“不，雪山。在此之前，我先将你们送到多门城。保护好你的妻子，不然天涯海角，我都会找到你，杀了你。”  
“你……”商波缓缓地，却不是回答马嘶，一字一字地说，“罗奇蛮娜，你不和他们一起走吗？”

罗奇蛮娜嗤笑丈夫，她银铃般清脆的声音在夜色中传出很远：  
“你在选婿大典上抢走我时的勇敢呢？你在多门城下定的娶难敌王女儿的决心呢？现在惹上麻烦，你就让我回到父亲的朋友身边吗？‘正常情况下，丈夫是归宿；遭逢不幸时，父亲是归宿。’我并没有遭逢什么新的不幸，我的丈夫还活着，为何我要寻找另外的归宿呢？”  
“库莉，你……”伶牙俐齿的商波不知说什么是好。他一把将妻子搂进怀里。阿伽丽闭上眼，不去看雅度王子的眼泪。  
“你说得对，孩子。”一个声音说。  
马嘶猛然勒马。站在战车前的是死亡本身，死者的国王，正法的化身。阿伽丽突然僵硬了。“万安，伯父。”马嘶听到妻子向苏利耶的长子问候，“你是来审判我的吗？”  
“还没有到我审判的时候，日神之孙。”阎摩回答。这位太阳神之子的肤色和五官确实与罗陀之子多有相似之处。他的侄女走下马车向他行触足礼，阎摩举手以父亲的身份为她祝福。他肩头漆黑的乌鸦盯着马嘶，簌簌飞起又落到死神另一侧肩上。马嘶认出了夜袭之前给他灵感的猫头鹰的猎物。他向死者之王致意，雅度族王子和俱卢族公主跟在他身后。  
“德罗纳之子，你使我的地府几乎满了。”死神的声音波澜不惊，如同死亡本身。  
“承蒙夸奖。”马嘶没有辩白。  
阎摩示意三人走开，独自站在野地里和侄女交谈。马嘶只能看到他毫无生气的神情。夜色粘稠，似乎成了有形的黑暗本身。死神站立的地方四围下起雪，晦暗不洁犹如死亡。  
那天夜里，太阳神的奇迹降临在商波身上。他从父亲的诅咒中获得自由。清晨，多门城前，商波王子和他的妻子并肩而立，等待多门城接纳她的儿子儿媳。


	25. 載馳

“她像极了她的母亲。”  
“羯陵伽公主（帕努玛蒂）？”  
“没错。羯陵伽公主十分聪明，胜过男子。我从难敌口中听到过她给他的建议，只能感慨假如羯陵伽由她继承，会比今天更强大。”  
“难敌王真有眼光。”  
“她除了聪明，还很勇敢。”  
“她还很坚韧？”  
“想必。智慧、勇气、坚韧，罗奇蛮娜无论缺了这三样中的哪一样，都无法在雅度族的多门城立足。”  
“商波爱上这样的妻子真是雅度族的不幸。”  
“不比商波的存在本身更是雅度族的不幸。”马嘶想起商波与湿婆的“相似”，微微摇头，“我以前去过一次多门城，现在的多门城已经和那时很不一样了。”平静之下暗流汹涌，雕梁画栋摇摇欲坠。从东光城迁都而来的多门城的繁华昙花一现，此时已经接近尾声。难敌的女儿在其中发挥了什么作用？“罗奇蛮娜……她比我想象的优秀得多。”即使他当年收到消息时已经知道罗奇蛮娜不只是他记忆中的小公主，也依然惊叹于她的果决与手腕。  
“她太孤单了。”  
。马嘶深深呼吸，不知如何回答。阿伽丽从战车上探出身子，埋在马嘶肩上问他：“下一步怎么办？”  
“没想好。”马嘶老老实实回答。阿伽丽轻声说：“有时候我想，我们是不是应该跟师爷前往雪山。世界上已经没有我们的位置了。”  
“世界很大，总会有两条丧家之犬的位置。”马嘶安慰妻子，绕开话题，“你很怕阎摩？你见过他？”  
“我畏惧他身上的感觉……我见过几位伯父，好几位。只有这位伯父让我害怕。”她没有再说下去，“如果你真的是三眼大神，那我就什么都不用怕了。”  
马嘶笑了：“如果我死了，你怎么办？”  
“我去修苦行，把自己折腾死为止。”马嘶摇头：“那我要怎么和迦尔纳交差？”“我又不是他托付给你的。你死后归回大天、爱神、死神、愤怒神，还怕一个太阳神的化身不成？”马嘶听她声音低落，伸手握住她环住自己脖子的手，阿伽丽借力翻下战车，和马嘶挤在一起。二人心情沉重，想着罗奇蛮娜和商波的未来，谁都没有再说话。马嘶轻声说：“阿伽丽，如果我是楼陀罗的化身，那你一定是大女神的化身了。湿婆大神的妻子，他的半身，永永远远都只有一位。”他捏紧妻子的手：“对不起。你本应该得到更好的生活。”  
阿伽丽微微笑了。她悄声说：“如果我们回到‘本应该’，你要给我什么来创造更好的生活？”  
马嘶想了想：“你想要什么？”  
“如果你还是北般遮罗国王，就把南般遮罗打下来给我吧。”  
马嘶笑了。他腾出一只手搂紧妻子，承诺：“好。”

静默了一会儿，阿伽丽问：“商波父亲黑天的飞轮妙见，是个什么样的武器？”  
马嘶惊讶地反问：“怎么想到这个？”  
“那个飞轮被传得很玄，好像是毗湿奴标配的武器，但我不信毗湿奴拔根头发化身还会带上标志性的武器，富天又不是十车王。”  
马嘶想起妙见，苦笑了一声：“也许确实它是富天之子标配的武器。你不能用的。”  
“我不能用的东西多了，我也没问你要过楼陀罗宝剑。”阿伽丽想瞪马嘶一眼，奈何车夫座位狭小伸展不开。她翻回战车里，探着头继续纠缠丈夫：“说说看？”  
马嘶投降了。他本来就拗不过妻子家族的人。他说：“我年少气盛的时候，曾经向雅度人交换妙见。我说，用梵颅法宝交换他的这个来自火神的法宝。”  
“值得吗，还有什么法宝比得上梵颅法宝？”  
“我只掌握了一部分梵颅法宝，父亲没有教给我回收的办法。”马嘶在阿伽丽的笑声中继续，“强大的、只能用一次的梵颅法宝交换这个武器，我认为双方都不亏。”  
“你还为对方考虑亏不亏啊，这样老实的人一看就会吃亏。”  
“阿伽丽！”马嘶纠正妻子的看法，“即使吃亏你也不要向卑鄙无耻的人学习。当时我很想看看杀了童护、沙鲁瓦等人的飞轮究竟是个什么样的武器。”  
“后来呢？”马嘶一停，阿伽丽马上追问。  
马嘶寻找着合适的措辞：“……我拿不起来。”  
“开玩笑。”阿伽丽在战车里看不清马嘶的脸，她干脆跃到其中一匹马身上回过头看丈夫，“‘拿不起来’？那蓖摩（怖军）能不能拿起来？翼月生（阿周那）能不能拿起来？我父亲能不能拿起来？你父亲能不能拿起来？”马嘶没纠正她的称呼，好脾气地解释：“不是这个意义上的拿不起来。你见了就知道了。”他向妻子伸出手。  
“看来我也得见一次啊。”阿伽丽握住马嘶伸来的手，两人同时跃下车，就势一滚，战车没有粉碎，掩护他们的大树却转瞬就倒在地上。  
“在别人面前拉拉扯扯有点丢人……”马嘶真佩服妻子在这个时候还来得及不好意思，不知几分真假。  
阿伽丽背着取胜弓，马嘶的武器基本留在了战车上。他从容不迫地登上战车取下武器，知道妻子会给自己掩护。阿伽丽手中的弓一直张开，对准来人的指尖，那里，一个飞轮正缓缓旋转。  
亲眼目睹妙见飞轮的一刻，阿伽丽就知道了丈夫为何“拿不起来”。  
飞轮确实光华璀璨，名副其实；也确实锋利无匹，名副其实；一见即知完全可以一击断喉，名副其实；富天之子确实用得熟能生巧，名副其实。但是，所谓“妙见飞轮”不过是一个小小的有锯齿边缘的铁盘状物，擦得干干净净、闪闪发亮，正在黑天本人指尖盘旋。如果这真是毗湿奴的武器，毗湿奴的品格就未免很可疑了。  
飞轮妙见，是一个用来暗杀的武器。

夜一般黑暗的王子、雪山般的婆罗门、千光者的后裔，站在破晓之前最粘稠的夜色里。阿伽丽走近丈夫身边，警惕地盯着黑天的动作。他只拿了飞轮和铁杵。如果四周没有埋伏行路的痕迹，倒也许黑天真有些神通。  
“你找我丈夫有什么事？”阿伽丽不客气地问道。  
黑天闻言微笑，露出雪白的牙齿：“早知道这世上只有一位妻子能如此过问丈夫的事务，因为她是丈夫的半身。”  
阿伽丽无动无衷：“有人说你很厉害，我可以帮你弄出来半身，能不能当你妻子就看你了。”马嘶很清楚如果黑天表示同意，阿伽丽会终结这个色鬼的色鬼生涯。他忍住不笑。毗那迦神弓与楼陀罗宝剑，德罗纳之子与迦尔纳之女，马嘶不相信黑天会是他们的对手。然而隐隐有什么阻止马嘶，使他既没有挑战也没有杀戮。各人要为自己的罪孽受罚，马嘶不知道自己是不是富天之子的行刑者。  
“你们走后，我的姑母十分伤心。她已经年纪老迈，因为苦行身体消瘦，我十分担心她会撑不下来。”黑天情真意切地说了一句没头没脑的话。  
“去往恒河边静修林是那个方向。”阿伽丽依旧漠然。  
黑天对她微笑：“日神的孙女，我不知你何以对我如此冷淡。按真实的身份我是你的祖父，又是你丈夫的朋友，也是你的朋友；按此世的身份我是你父亲的表兄弟，他也知道我为他的利益着想。我是应该庇护你教导你的，因此我原谅你对我的失礼。”事到如今，他很清楚地表明自己是来找阿伽丽的。  
“但我却不原谅你的过犯。”阿伽丽应声反驳。马嘶知道她在说什么，本来也不应该阿伽丽饶恕那些过犯。他为妻子捏了一把汗，她在用雅度人的逻辑对抗雅度人的王子，阿伽丽聪明得绝无仅有，但她没有克里希那精明以外的恶毒。  
“那我可真是对不起。”黑天向她行礼，“但愿我没有挡你丈夫的路？”  
“你已经挡了。”马嘶生硬地说。黑天向一边退了一步表示让路。阿伽丽拉开取胜弓：  
“够了，克里希那。无论你要往哪里去，现在就出发。在你离开视野之前我不会放下弓，至于射不射你，我不保证。你的姑母为自己的罪孽受罚又发怨言，如果你想在我面前也这样，我不会给你机会。”  
听着阿伽丽的话黑天面上闪过一丝阴狠的恶意，转瞬即逝。马嘶警觉地准备反击。但黑天随即又恢复了笑容。他行完告别的礼仪转身向来路走去，雪地上不知何时出现了两排脚印，一排靠近，一排远离。晨光熹微。  
黑天完全消失之后，阿伽丽才问马嘶：“夫君，为什么不杀了他？”  
“不该我们杀他。”马嘶说，“把他留给罗奇蛮娜吧。”


	26. Jaya

几个月后他们出现在持斧罗摩和敝衣仙人面前。持斧罗摩在做某种阿伽丽不知道的修行，不悲不喜地看着他们。他们默然等到持斧罗摩舒展身体，神色灵动起来，问道：“这么快就过不下去了？”  
熟悉的神情和熟悉的语气让他们松了一口气。马嘶还没开口回答，敝衣仙人就说：“听说你们打了很漂亮的仗？”  
“一点都不漂亮，谁都没赢，谁都没杀。”阿伽丽垂头丧气地回答。  
“别谦虚，我可是听说你用跋尔伽婆给你的武器扫荡了雅度的军队。”   
“哦，您说这个。只是萨谛奇的军队而已，萨谛奇本人也没什么本领。”  
闻言持斧罗摩瞪了阿伽丽一眼：“和你父亲一样骄傲！”但他并不讨厌迦尔纳的骄傲，因为他随即就笑了。阿伽丽叽叽喳喳为两位老人讲着使用跋尔伽婆武器屠杀萨谛奇军队的场景，她仅仅饶了萨谛奇一条命。跋尔伽婆（持斧罗摩）也将楼陀罗当年传授武艺的事情讲给徒孙听。阿伽丽听完说：“您是毗湿奴的化身，黑皮肤的雅度人是毗湿奴的化身，您是楼陀罗的学生，我的夫君是楼陀罗的化身，这关系可很奇怪了。”  
“凡人无法参透天神关系的奥秘，所以你不懂。大有威能与智慧的婆罗门除外。”  
“马嘶他算不算大有威能与智慧的婆罗门啊？如果算，他不告诉我，我以后和他吵架。”  
持斧罗摩瞪起眼睛：“你就是这么尊敬你的夫主？直呼他的名字，忤逆他的旨意？”师爷很认真地谴责，马嘶听着“旨意”只觉得好笑，他说：“师爷，阿伽丽没当面喊过我的名字，她听我的话。”  
“那是，惹火了你，万一你拿出楼陀罗宝剑要我性命呢？”阿伽丽开着玩笑。她狡辩：“师爷，我说以后吵架，就是以前没吵过。我还是很乖的。”  
敝衣仙人眯起一只眼睛感叹：“年轻人的存在就是打扰修行，你们都让我想结婚了。世界真应该只由顺从的孩童和明理的老人组成。”阿伽丽反驳：“因为总是有人伺候你，所以你才会这么想。没有壮年人，难道老人和小孩都以采集为生吗？”  
“那也没什么不可以，让他们都去修炼苦行。”敝衣仙人无动于衷，阿伽丽反而哑口无言了。  
持斧罗摩决定透露给刹帝利一点点睿智的婆罗门的天神的秘密：“毗湿奴是维持之神，而湿婆是毁灭之神。”  
“喔，那我更喜欢湿婆大神一点！”  
“你以为自己更崇敬湿婆大神，其实只是因为你的丈夫是他的化身！”持斧罗摩瞪着马嘶，马嘶虽然没犯什么错误，也顺从地低下头去。看他这么顺从，敝衣仙人应该会容忍他在世界上存在。  
迦尔纳的女儿说：“我有一点不明白，兽主摧毁了陀刹仙人的祭祀，他如此对待婆罗门，为何却没有成为婆罗门仇视的对象？”持斧罗摩和敝衣仙人都嫌她言语亵渎神明，马嘶告诉她：“大概是因为即使毗湿奴也无法占据持取胜弓者的上风，从此祭祀都留给湿婆一份。”马嘶说完话才发现用词不当，还好阿伽丽一向尊敬长辈，没当着二位长者的面说出“你这样夸我我怎么好意思”之类的话。  
“这么说，正法也服从于力量。”迦尔纳的女儿仿佛漫不经心地说。她抚摸取胜弓，出神地想象湿婆大神用它挑出薄伽眼睛的情境。马嘶早就给她讲过这个故事，因此她以弓端攻击怖军的眼睛。她请教师爷：“您知道青项攻击薄伽眼睛的动作吗？”  
一问之下罗摩板起脸：“迦尔纳的女儿，老实告诉我你做了什么。我听说你几乎戳瞎伐由之子（怖军）的眼睛。难道是我的教诲让你如此对待你父亲的兄弟？”  
“伐由之子何尝是我父亲的兄弟？”阿伽丽争辩道，“他只不过碰巧经由生下我父亲的女人出生而已。他不曾承认我父亲是他的兄长，我又何必殷勤地称呼他叔父？苏利耶之子才是我父亲的兄弟，千光者从来没有抛弃被生母投到水中的孩子。我父亲被称为太阳之子，正法之神也是太阳之子，您要我以叔父称呼坚战堂兄吗？”  
持斧罗摩没有理会她后面的话，呵斥：“孩子！你所说的话，和害死我迦尔纳的雅度人说的话一样！”  
提到父亲的名字使倔强的公主眼含热泪，她甩开丈夫阻拦的手继续争辩：“他们的所作所为就在要求我如此对待他们！漠视正法的人不值得正法保护，只值得正法审判！我恨面对贡蒂手软的自己！”  
持斧罗摩一声大喝：“你不杀死苏罗之女，做的很对！”接着，仿佛对宠爱的孩子的愤怒耗光了他的力气，他哀伤地叹息：“我的孩子啊，你怎么以为你能和你痛恶的人一样？”  
晴天霹雳。马嘶想起自己第一次拜倒在持斧罗摩面前时师爷说出的宽恕的话：你是大天用来执行毁灭的工具。而马嘶坚持认为自己应当受到惩罚，原因就在这里：我不能和我所痛恨的罪人一样。即使他们欺师叛祖，杀友弑主，但是马嘶不能为了报复就和那些人一样。  
阿伽丽向持斧罗摩行礼。“师爷，”她说，“迦尔纳的女儿向您保证，她再也不会犯下同样的错误了。”

马嘶和妻子留在大雪山跟随跋尔伽婆（持斧罗摩）与敝衣仙人修炼苦行，敬拜大女神萨克蒂。阿伽丽更加深入地学习吠陀，婆罗门将婆罗门的奥秘向刹帝利的女儿倾泻，迦尔纳的女儿吸收一切知识，犹如海绵吸收水。但这些知识似乎并没有完全起到持斧罗摩希望的效果。有一天，阿伽丽问丈夫：“夫君，如果我不信仰这些神明，你还会像以前那样爱我吗？”  
“我还会，师爷大概不会了。”马嘶想了一下，认真地回答。  
岛生黑仙来访的时候，向两位婆罗门倾诉了编著者编著时遇见的麻烦：编撰书籍从来不是容易的事，而这部《胜利之书》又是他子孙对他子孙的胜利，其余人形形色色，错综往复。破灭仙人之子着实感到头疼。  
敝衣仙人半眯着眼睛听完，说：“我知道有人可以帮你。”  
敝衣仙人说了一句就不再说，持斧罗摩补充：“破灭之子！向刹帝利要求帮助不算你这样的婆罗门的耻辱。”言下之意，算是罗摩这样的婆罗门的耻辱。  
敝衣仙人接着说：“能写出你写不出来的书的婆罗门，他应该当下一任毗耶娑（编著者）。”  
言毕，少女清脆的声音响起，毗耶娑知道自己认得这个声音，按照正法，这也算他后裔的声音。少女歌唱般说：  
“如果你们愿意听，婆罗门啊！我来讲那些故事。你们会听到名为“普五”那地方的故事。”  
接着，一个温润清朗的声音响起，婆罗门的声音：  
“在第二与第三由伽（时代）之间，卓越的执武器者罗摩为仇恨所激，不止一次杀戮了刹帝利王族。他暴烈似火，以自己的力量消灭了刹帝利，在普五地方造成了五座血池。他怒火攻心，在这些血池之间以血向祖先献祭；这是我们听说的。于是以利吉迦为首的优秀的婆罗门祖先来到，对他说：“止！”由此他就停下了。那些血池一带地方从此名为福地‘普五’。”  
接着，又是女孩的歌唱响起：  
“智者们说：由某一件事联系而为其特色的，该地便以该事为名。在第三与迦利由伽之间，在普五地方发生了俱卢族和般度族的两军大战。在那最高法地，毫无坎坷的地方，十八支奋战的大军集合到一起。再生者们啊！那地方的名称就是这样取的。那是在三界之中著名的地方。修道人啊！我已经说完一切了。”  
阿伽丽不肯再讲，马嘶继续吟唱下去：  
“从前有一位国王名叫高行，是个坚持正法的大地之主，有时也喜欢畋猎。他又名婆薮，是补卢族的后裔。他是依照因陀罗的指点，才掌握了可爱的制谛国，成了一位大地之主。他曾经抛弃刀剑，住在森林道院里专心修炼苦行，天神因陀罗现出真身，手执金刚杵，亲自来到大地之主的面前。因陀罗担心这位国王通过苦修苦炼，会成为天帝，便亲自前来，用安抚的手段阻止国王修炼苦行。”  
马嘶也不再唱下去了，二人从藏身之处走出，笑吟吟地向岛生黑仙行礼。他们都穿着苦行者的衣服，很少进食，却精神饱满，容光焕发。受大天庇护的夫妻以苦行为财富，以知识为食粮，力量无穷无尽。  
毗耶娑向久别重逢的鸯耆罗族婆罗门和他的刹帝利妻子问候。他望着年轻的再生族。从三眼大神赐福给德罗纳和慈悯夫妇、亲自化身投生为他们的独生子，毗耶娑就认识了这个人。他额心天生的摩尼宝珠光华夺目，使他停留在了身心最为强健有力的年岁。他将这赐福分给他选定的妻子，二人都还处在青春美好的岁月。能料到当初仓皇逃往毗耶娑静修林寻求帮助的人，如今会是这副安详的模样？而当初穷凶极恶的追杀者，却已日薄西山。  
毗耶娑心情很好，他笑着说：“从我母亲的家世开始吗？”  
“那这部书就不能叫做《正法之书》了。”美丽的女子言辞尖刻，眉目间杂讥讽。毗耶娑不以为忤：“这本书本来就不叫《正法之书》，它的名字是《胜利之书》。德罗纳之子，你怎么看？”  
马嘶从容而不失尊敬地回答：“您的母亲生下您之后嫁给了福身王，福身王去世，是她将恒河之子立为摄政王。花钏与奇武无子而终时，也是她采纳恒河之子的建议，依照正法请您与迦尸国公主生下奇武之子。在她的看顾下奇武之子一一长大。您的母亲是伟大的渔人之女。养育她的父亲不愧为众水之上的渔人之王。”  
“是啊。”毗耶娑说，“这是个好主意，很适合这部书。”


	27. The Ending

楚虽三户，亡秦必楚。  
第三十六年，命运驱使下黑天带着习惯享乐的雅度男女到了海边。他们喝酒、争吵、战斗。萨谛奇起来袭击成铠，像阿周那杀害不曾注意他的广声一样将不曾来得及接受挑战的成铠杀死。成铠的族人照样杀死了萨谛奇，去救堂叔的始光也牵连其中。长子的死驱动黑天加入杀戮，他挥舞灯芯草变成的铁杵血洗了雅度族。惨剧发生，女眷在一旁瑟瑟发抖，谁都不敢上前。  
商波王子葬身混战时，他的妻子在远处宫殿里与她的朋友一起坐着，出奇地安静。窗外红日西沉，残阳如血。罗奇蛮娜公主目不转睛的望着夕阳，仿佛从来没有见过落日。马嘶夫妇第一次不避开侍者，为俱卢公主倒酒的女奴好奇地偷眼看不远处英俊的年轻婆罗门，他额心的摩尼宝珠彰显着他的身份。女奴知道他，许多残忍的传说附在他身上，但是近距离接触这个十分温和的年轻人，她竟然并不感到害怕，反而向他抛了个媚眼。马上，有人愤怒地哼了一声。  
“阿伽丽？怎么了？”年青婆罗门听到妻子的声音回神，嘴角带着温柔的笑意问。  
盎伽王迦尔纳的女儿！女奴感到一阵没来由的恐慌。十几年前迦尔纳的女儿只身屠杀了萨谛奇的军队，善战战败，元气大伤。三十六年前的夜袭已经成了神话，十几年前的夜战还是恐怖的传说。盎伽国公主不理睬丈夫，金色的眼睛生气地盯着女奴，她孩子气的反应让女奴突然不怕了。我不再向你丈夫抛媚眼就是，公主。她在心里想。  
“好了，你下去吧。”罗奇蛮娜吩咐。她放下空酒杯，阿伽丽起来满上，罗奇蛮娜马上又把杯递到嘴边。  
“罗奇蛮娜，别喝了。”马嘶皱起眉头说。这话他今天已经说了不下三遍了。罗奇蛮娜应着一饮而尽。  
婆薮提婆还活着，但从刚沙死后黑天就俨然雅度人的首领。如今，在雅度的王宫里，在雅度之王的眼皮底下，被雅度人的诡计倾覆的俱卢遗民竟然优哉游哉地聚集！  
罗奇蛮娜喝完了最后一滴酒，才站起来说：“走吧。”

罗奇蛮娜带着他们找到商波的战车，马嘶驾车带她们到了海边。路上阿伽丽饿了，向渔人买了条刚打上来的鱼烤，罗奇蛮娜十分耐心地等在一边。马嘶催促过妻子，后来发现鱼腹中有一片铁，干脆趁此磨成箭头。他对自己的作品十分满意，抽出一支顺来的箭换上新箭头。阿伽丽吃完鱼洗了手，三人继续向海边驶去。  
“饱了吗，阿希瓦塔弥？你在多门城一直没吃东西。”罗奇蛮娜关心道。  
罗奇蛮娜终于有了正常的样子，阿伽丽受宠若惊，回答：“别担心我，我不吃饭也没关系。”敲敲摩尼珠。罗奇蛮娜扯出一个笑容。难敌之女向外望去，看见远处一个猎人一无所获地在林中转悠，她说：“他多可怜啊。”她探出头对马嘶说：“老师，请您为他射点什么。”马嘶犹豫了。林中除了兽，还可能有人，他不喜欢冒误伤的风险。但是罗奇蛮娜精神振作又使他开心。他从车上下来，张弓搭箭，极目远眺，辩认出鹿的轮廓。破空声惊动猎人，罗奇蛮娜向他喊道：“喂，无论射中什么，都是给你的。”  
可怜的小东西，愿你安息。马嘶远远看着他亲手磨就的箭头没入鹿的体内，为它做了一个婆罗门的祷告。  
到达海边时，饶是身经百战的马嘶也惊呆了。眼前鲜血与晚霞染红了沙滩和海面。他从未见过自相残杀的惨烈。从肉泥中隐约的衣饰，他分辨出了博遮王成铠、悉尼族萨谛奇以及黑天的继承人始光。他心里一沉，商波和始光十分要好，始光倒在这里，商波应该就在不远处。他不敢对罗奇蛮娜说自己的想法，回过头，却见她坐在乱尸泊边缘血污的沙滩上，轻柔地将一具尸体抱在怀中。  
商波奇迹般地保持了足以辨认的面容。他的头一侧被铁杵打得凹下去，脸上有困惑与惶恐，还有难以名状的释然。马嘶看了一眼判断他在被从背后袭击时回了头。他死后身体被混战的人们践踏，身上有撕扯的痕迹却没有打斗的痕迹。是哪个他熟悉的人从背后袭击了他，他听到风声回头，露出困惑惶恐的表情？他当时从混乱的中心努力向外挤，是想去找谁？为什么他知道死亡在即，由衷释然？他是否曾经蠕动嘴唇想念出哪个名字，最后却只能牵动出一个合不拢的微笑？罗奇蛮娜用纱丽擦拭丈夫脏污的面孔，脸上带着同样的微笑。阿伽丽不忍心看，掩面背过脸去。马嘶呆立着，不知对好友的女儿说什么好。  
“全雅度能战斗的人都在这里了。”最后，当罗奇蛮娜抬头看他时，已经检查完尸体的马嘶说。他希望罗奇蛮娜说什么都好，唯独不要提起她的丈夫。  
“卢醯尼之子和提婆吉之子不在这里，大臣优陀婆也离开了。”罗奇蛮娜纠正。她抱着丈夫神色如水，恭敬地问哥哥的老师：“我父亲临死的时候您在他身边，可以给我讲讲父亲说了什么吗？他有没有想起我的妈妈？”听到她的话，马嘶猝不及防，不得不被拖回俱卢大战第十八天，他和他仅剩的奄奄一息的朋友相对流着痛苦的眼泪，难敌说……  
“据说，这样的死亡之法是创造主（梵天）规定的。时间的推进会为一切众生带来毁灭。你们亲眼看见死亡来到我的身上。我曾经统治过整个大地，如今落到这般境地。靠着幸运，在战场上无论面临什么危险，我都没有脱逃。尤其靠着幸运，我被那些邪恶之人使用诡计所杀。靠着幸运，我始终积极投入战斗，竭尽全力。靠着幸运，我得以同我的族人和朋友一起捐躯沙场。靠着幸运，我看到你们在这场大屠杀中幸免于难，安然无恙。这大合我意。你们不要出于情谊为我的死亡而悲伤。如果以吠陀为标准，那么我已经赢得了不朽的世界。我承认光辉无边的黑天威力巨大，但是他无法让我背离我坚持遵行的刹帝利法。我已经达到目的。没必要为我悲伤。你们也做了该做的事。为了胜利，你们始终在竭尽全力。然而，命运毕竟不可抗拒。” 马嘶一字一字复述难敌给他的遗言。  
“他一次都没有提起我的妈妈？”罗奇蛮娜用梦幻般的语调问。  
“不，他刚受伤的时候就念着你的妈妈。他对信使说‘怖军在战斗中用非法手段打倒了我。现在，我要追随已经到达天国的德罗纳，还有沙利耶、迦尔纳、勇力无穷的牛军和妙力之子沙恭尼，勇力无穷的水连、福授王、大弓箭手月授之子和信度王胜车，以难降为首的那些同我一样的兄弟们、难降之子和我的儿子罗奇蛮，以及其他成千上万为我而战的人。我要追随他们而去，就像一个掉了队的旅行者。当我的妹妹杜莎罗听到自己的兄弟和丈夫都已死去的消息时，将会怎样绝望地痛哭啊！还有我那年迈的父王和甘陀利，以及他们的媳妇和孙媳妇，他们将会何等悲恸，陷入怎样的境地啊！罗奇蛮的妈妈长着美丽的大眼睛。现在，她既失去了丈夫，又失去了儿子，自己也将不久人世。’”  
罗奇蛮娜轻轻地笑了：“爸爸到最后还是没有改掉这个习惯啊，他一直不情愿向别人提起我们，哪怕在最亲密的朋友面前也一样。作为刹帝利，他为自己对妻子、儿女、妹妹的爱护感到羞耻吗？”她无忧无虑的语调质疑着早已死去的人，马嘶的心狠狠揪了一下。他回答罗奇蛮娜：“不是羞耻。你们是他最珍视的，因此他将对你们的感情保存在最深的地方。”  
“我知道。”罗奇蛮娜说，“爸爸一直是个别扭的人。”从马嘶开始和她说话，罗奇蛮娜一次也没有再看商波的遗容。她的目光转到马嘶的匕首上面，静静地问：“我的丈夫很喜欢这柄匕首，现在他死了，可以请你把匕首送给他吗？”  
马嘶想不到拒绝的理由。这把匕首他从小时候就带在身边，十分精美，锋利无比。被诅咒的日子里曾是他唯一的武器。他走到难敌之女身边，解下匕首，连鞘递给她。罗奇蛮娜却将匕首从鞘中抽走，放在商波手旁。马嘶感到妻子在拉他的手，他回过头，阿伽丽满面泪痕，抓着他的手连连摇头。马嘶疑惑地望着她，阿伽丽闭上眼睛，无声地恸哭。悲戚所向响起利刃穿破衣料与皮肉的声音。  
马嘶回过头的时候，匕首已经深深没入罗奇蛮娜胸口。她倒在丈夫身上。听到惊叫，她艰难地睁开眼睛，撑起身子，对哥哥的老师说：“请把我们……埋葬。”说完这句话，她露出一个微笑，伏在丈夫心口，再也没有睁开过美丽的眼睛。她的眼睛和她母亲的眼睛一样。迦尔纳帮助难敌从羯陵伽的选婿大典上抢走了眼睛美丽的羯陵伽公主，后来她成了难敌心爱的妻子，难敌垂死之时，还念着有美丽的大眼睛的罗奇蛮的妈妈。罗奇蛮妈妈的女儿倒在丈夫的尸体上，阿伽丽无声的哭泣溢满整个空间。


	28. The Last Chapter

“折磨敌人者啊!黑公主没有任何非法行为，怎么会倒在地上？国王啊!”  
“人中俊杰啊!她特别偏爱胜财(阿周那)，今天她得到这个果报。”  
“这位玛德利之子从不妄自尊大，对我们所有人都谦恭有礼，怎么会倒在地上？”  
“他认为任何人的智慧都不能与他相比，由于这个缺点，这位王子倒在地上。”  
“弟弟无种以完美的正法为灵魂，听从命令，容貌在这世上无与伦比，现在倒在地上。”  
“无种以法为魂，是一位优秀的智者。但他认为任何人的容貌都不能与他相比。他心里一直觉得自己最美。因此，他倒在地上，狼腹啊!你要知道，一个人必定享受他注定享受的东西，英雄啊!”  
“我不记得这位灵魂高尚者说过谎话，哪怕是在开玩笑的时候。由于什么过错，他倒在地上？”  
“阿周那说过：‘我会在一天之内毁灭所有敌人。’但是，他没有做到。这位骄傲的勇士现在倒在地上。颇勒古拿(阿周那)藐视所有的弓箭手。但想要获得繁荣的人应该说到做到。”  
“国王啊!你看，我是你喜欢的人，也倒下了。如果你知道我倒下的原因，请你告诉我!”  
“你吃得最多，吹嘘自己有力气，而不关心别人，普利塔之子啊!因此，你倒在地上。”  
那不完全是真的。马嘶看到黑公主倒下的时候念了一个词，她当时的力气不足以让任何人听清楚她的话，但马嘶认得那个他目睹过无数次的口型：迦尔纳。他想起许多年前甘毕梨耶的选婿大典，迦尔纳箭去如流星，黑公主却说：“我不嫁车夫之子。”车夫之子冷笑下场，对要以刹帝利法打抱不平的朋友们说：“我不想要她。”他金色的眼睛灿然坚定辉耀如众光之源。骄傲的公主如今在后悔什么？后悔太阳之子永远不会将妻子作为赌注，还是念念不忘选婿大典上意气风发神采飞扬的少年人？  
马嘶从妻子的神态判断她并未看懂德罗波蒂（黑公主）的话，才放心地继续前行。  
所有人都倒下之后，坚战艰难地转身，对马嘶和阿伽丽说：“出来吧。”  
迦尔纳的女儿女婿从容地走到法王面前。坚战注视着异父兄长的女儿，她不无怜悯地看着他这个行将就木的老人。他望着她，知道她已不再愤恨，也知道她没有抛却坚定。坚战双手合十，缓缓对迦尔纳的女儿说：“如果你是个男孩，王位应该是你的。如果你的后代取回象城的王座，我不会怨恨你们。”  
阿伽丽冷笑：“听起来你对自己的怨恨很有自信啊，堂兄。”  
“请你原谅我。”坚战深深低下头去，“杀死你的父亲是我一生中唯一后悔的事情。这一件罪孽纠缠我许多年。”  
坚战还想继续说，马嘶忍无可忍，大声质问：“在你看来，欺骗老师、杀死他就不是罪孽？还是这罪孽从未纠缠你？”德罗纳之子的愤怒使雪山嗡鸣。阿伽丽抱住他的胳膊。形销骨立的坚战丝毫不畏惧老师之子的愤怒，他沉着地向曾经的友人做出回答：“我知晓杀死你父亲违背了正法，当时我的眼里只有胜利。我为了王国不得不那么做，想得到王国，必得杀死你的父亲。”  
阿伽丽拦住暴怒的丈夫，冷漠地回答堂兄：“我们今天不想和你谈论三十六年前的罪孽。你刚刚就欺骗了你的兄弟。”  
“我的兄弟没有别的过错。”坚战笃定地回答，“诚然他们触犯过正法，然而都是因为他们许下过誓言，不履行誓言也是违背正法的。”说这句话的时候，他恍惚仿佛想到某个人，那个人指责他们只看到了法、利、欲中的利。那是谁，真的有过这句指责吗？  
“我对你履行誓言不做评价，”阿伽丽冷漠地说，“但你们的誓言是出于私欲，并非出于正法。当你把欲说成法的时候，你就有罪了。恐怕你已经没有时间反省自己的作为。现在，谁来迎接你，你就跟谁走吧。”  
青春依旧的夫妇拉着手，头也不回地离开。垂老坚战身旁的狗发出一声奇怪的呜咽。

因陀罗大力颂扬坚战的时候，马嘶夫妇走过怖军的尸体旁。马嘶说：“他一直恨你父亲。即使如此，单论心肠和良知，他可能是般度之子中最好的。坚战说他不关心别人，如果真是这样，其他般度人更不关心别人了。”  
“难敌王子真的谋杀过他吗？”阿伽丽静静地问。  
“不知道。如果难敌试过，暴躁的怖军会第一时间冲过去要他的命。”马嘶最后看了怖军一眼，阿伽丽正把一捧雪盖在他脸上，“不过人人都这么说。毕竟过去了这许多年。”  
路过阿周那时，阿伽丽说：“他到死都没有真正成为最伟大的弓箭手。”  
“他不是在乎弓箭。”马嘶说，“他小的时候上有兄长下有幼弟，没得到母亲多少关注。大概他在渴望别人最大的关注与爱吧。这些，我的父亲没有给他，恒河之子没有给他。”连德罗波蒂也没有给他。“独斫和迦尔纳给了他关注，但他无法负荷。”  
“至亲的偏心太可怕了。”阿伽丽没有追问，她捧起雪盖住普利塔之子迷茫的面容。  
“他的容貌无法和你相比，却自以为比你美貌，因此倒在地上，坚战堂兄方才是这个意思吗？”对于无种，阿伽丽问。  
“别尖刻，阿伽丽。”马嘶捧起雪盖在师弟身上，他想起多年前难敌在天帝城被摩耶的幻术迷惑撞到墙上，玛德利之子难过地抱住兄长，一再说：“哥哥啊，门在那边。”  
“玛德利幼子的智慧……我还是不说什么了，比他智慧的人太多了，对吧？”  
“比如你父亲。即使在他们引以为傲的优点上，他们也都不如你父亲。双生子的容貌可能除外。”马嘶以雪掩盖最小的师弟。但是，就是玛德利之子，在难敌跌进池塘的时候也只顾哈哈大笑，未曾伸出援手。  
他的妻子在一步之遥处看着他，向他伸出手。他的手因雪而冰冷，她的手却因太阳的血液而温暖。他们互相依偎着向山下走去，路过已经被风埋葬的德罗波蒂。祭火中生出的女孩、火神化身的孪生妹妹，死后被雪遮盖。  
“他们都自以为聪明，做了不该做的事。”阿伽丽在马嘶耳边说，“但不该做的事就是不该做的。德罗波蒂不是真的后悔，只是可惜她当年不明白罢了。”  
迦尔纳的女儿终于还是知道了。  
人们出生、结婚、死亡，这是天意，还是选择？人们思慕、相爱或分离，这是命运，还是结果？马嘶想起迦尔纳爱上薇夏利时，整个人都精神勃发，双眼放出狂热的光芒，无论马嘶和他说什么他都听得心不在焉，还是难敌发现秘密，东跑西跑牵线搭桥。后来迦尔纳为请帖所激，前去德罗波蒂选婿大典，被侮辱了也只是说“我不想要她”。那时他已经是丈夫和父亲，再美的少女不如家人的笑容。但是德罗波蒂呢？一个是车夫之子、盎伽国王、皮肤白皙、态度傲慢，一个是天帝之子、雅度后裔、皮肤黝黑、神情自负；一个因对朋友和家人的忠诚被称颂，一个毫不犹豫地将妻子与他人分享；一个按全部要求轻松射中目标，一个取巧上场又以虚假身份恐吓对手。这些对比之于少女是毫无意义的，相貌更英俊的迦尔纳更可能俘获女子芳心。他是第一个也是唯一一个正大光明赢取德罗波蒂的，这在她未谙世事的心里又代表什么呢？  
“你记不记得掷骰子时，满堂宾客，她唯独侮辱我的父亲？”阿伽丽说。马嘶点头。  
“我现在明白了。因为她爱父亲，才认为唯独父亲必须庇护她、帮助她。但是她的爱——她的爱又算什么呢？贡蒂接近我父亲开口要他性命时，也以为自己是爱他的。”  
马嘶不置一辞。此处再无别人，他伸手环抱妻子的肩膀。他们一步步走下三眼大神与山王之女居住的山，脚踪被风雪掩埋。

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment in English.


End file.
